Little Darlin'
by aggy's girl
Summary: Tatum has never truly lived before. When her father dies in a car crash, she ends up moving in with family friends The Hardy Boys and it ends up being the change of a lifetime for the 21yr old. JeffHardy/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**LITTLE DARLIN'**

**Summary:** Tatum has just lost her father. When his friend, Gilbert Hardy, takes her in she falls for his youngest son Jeff. Only problem is she's only twenty-one and he is taken. Or that's what she thinks.

**Rating:** M for adult situations, mature themes, and later chapters.

**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Comedy.

**Pairing:** JeffHardy/OC.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the WWE or any of the wrestlers. What is written in this story, save for what is seen on television the rest is my own creation and I only own the OC and her friends. All WWE entertainers belong to themselves and WWE. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** I promised myself I wouldn't start any new stories until I finished a few others, but I was just jumping with this idea, so I had to start it and another two; Centre Stage and Reunion of the Hardyz. So other than these three, I'm gonna start working on all my others and trying to finish a few up with the next few months, preferably Angel of Mine and Queen of Extreme will be the first two- maybe.

- - -

**CHAPTER ONE**

She sat in the hallway of the hospital, tapping her fingers on the arm of the chair nervously as she looked around every few minutes. Hospitals were one of the worst places in the world to her; they were cold and unwelcoming. The white halls always harsh and made her feel like she was in one of those mental institutions. She'd been in one before, when she was little. Her uncle had been admitted for paranoia and pyromania. He'd caused a fire in his room where they'd use to live and that had been the last straw for her father. The minute he'd come home from work he'd sent him packing to the nearest place possible.

Of course, he had only done it so Tatum wouldn't get hurt the next time round. Tatum Orison. That was the young woman in the baggy jeans and skull hooded jacket in the hallway. Having never known her mother, she'd grown up with her uncle and father, nothing but a tomboy.

She had been the one who picked the fights at school whenever made fun of. Her father had taught her to never let anything build up, it only made things worse. But because of that, she'd been kicked out of seven schools and told that she'd never amount to anything. Well- she was currently starting college and studying Art, Business and History.

Tatum wasn't stupid and had always done her work to the best, wanting to get away from the trailer parks that she had basically been raised in most of the time. It had paid off, even with the trouble she'd caused.

"Miss Orison?" Looking up, she found a man dressed in white standing just down the hall from her. Managing to stand up, though it was on shaky legs, she walked over to him, pulling her jacket more tighter around her.

"Yeah?" It barely came out. She didn't know what he was going to say to her, but whatever it was, she knew it wasn't going to be anything good. It hadn't been that bad of an accident. She'd gotten out of it with nothing more than a broken wrist, but the man in the other car had head injuries and her father, well he'd been pretty bad.

"There is no easy way to say this Miss Orison, your father passed away. He was bleeding internally and there was nothing we could do," he said to her softly, putting a hand on her shoulder, as if his action would comfort her.

She felt the tears stinging her eyes, but refused to break down in front of anyone. Nodding, she asked if she could see him before she left. When he led her to a room, she shuddered. It had thirteen written across the door.

As she stepped inside, Tatum asked if she could be left alone for a minute and once the door was shut, she couldn't hold back the gush of tears that fell. Dropping to the floor, she sat there and just stared at her father's now lifeless body.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she crawled over and took hold of his still bloody hand and hugged it to her chest, just sitting against the side of the bed, wishing that this was all just a bad dream and it wasn't real. Bringing his hands up to her lips, she kissed it before letting it go and standing up. He didn't look peaceful. The only time she had truly seen him sleep was when she had come home and find him asleep in the recliner in front of the television.

When the doctor came in, she only had one question on her mind; What was she going to do now?

- - -

Jeff groaned as he tried to fix his tie properly, only to fail miserably. His father stood beside him in the bathroom fixing on his own tie and Jeff quirked an eyebrow and watched his actions, mimicking them as he went.

Matt went to step into the room, only to stop and chuckle a little at the picture his father and little brother made, it was like when Jeff had first tried to learn how to shave. He went quite though when he saw the sullen look on his father's face. "You really did care 'bout him didn't ya?" Matt asked.

He nodded. "He was one of ma best mates, Matty. I had some good times with him. He wasn't always in the best position of life, but we certainly had a lot of adventures," he answered as Matt stepped up beside him. "I'm just worried 'bout his girl."  
"Why, she not on a pension?" Jeff questioned.

Gil hit him across the back of the head in return. "His little girl. His daughter Tatum. She ain't got no mother and her uncle's in the loony bin, hopefully she can find somewhere to stay," he explained.

Matt pursed his lips in thought as he deftly fixed his tie. "What if she can't, dad? You could always take her in as a last favour to the poor guy. She couldn't be more of a handful than Jeff and I were."

Gil glanced at his oldest son and cracked a smile. "I'll see what she's doing first, Matty, poor girl is having a hard time already. Probably doesn't want to leave the trailer only three days after his passing."

"Never know, Dad," Jeff retorted, "She might want to leave there. After all, you said that she has no one. Sometimes even a friend could be a better than nothing."

- - -

Tatum only wanted a small funeral and out in the cemetery near where she knew her grandfather was buried, seemed to be the perfect place. As she climbed off her flaming red Yamaha, she fixed up her black baggy jeans and glanced around. A car pulled up behind her bike and she glanced around. No one else was here yet. Pulling her helmet off and her gloves, she turned around to find her father's best friend Gilbert Hardy or really the Legend Claude G. climbing out of the car, along with two other people.

With a soft smile, she met him halfway and felt a little bit of comfort from the man when he wrapped his arms around her in a large hug. "Thanks for comin' Gil," she whispered, hugging him back.

"Anything for you and old Shawn, sweetie" he said, pulling back. "How you holding up?"

"Not good. I'm just trying to process the whole thing still. It doesn't seem real. I mean, I keep thinking that any minute now I'm gonna suddenly wake up and it will all be a really, really bad nightmare," she answered.

He turned as the two with him approached. "Boys, come here. This is Tatum Orison. Shawn's girl. Tatum this is my oldest Matthew and my youngest Jeffrey," he told her, pointing to each one in turn. Matt held his hand out to her and shook it. "Wish I could say its nice to meet ya, Tatum, but under the given circumstances, I-"

"Matt, isn't always good with words," Jeff remarked and shook her hand quickly before pulling away. She knew that Gil had lost his wife when the boys had only been young, and she knew that both of them were famous wrestlers, but she didn't really mind- to her, they were simply the sons of her father's best mate.

"You should've dressed more appropriately, Tatum."

- - -

Turning around, she came face to face with her father and uncle's sister, Leslie Cummings. She had never been so inclined to hit someone as much as she did her aunt. Leslie had never liked Tatum's tomboy, roughneck style. She was married to a high profile plastic surgeon in the Hamptons and of course, her kids who were thirteen and twelve thought Tatum was nothing more than a worthless breath of air. They told her so every chance they got. And both the kids (girls) and their mother and father were dressed like they were going to a high-profile funeral. "I am dressed appropriately. Just not in the way you believe is proper, aunt," she shot back.

"Watch your tone, Tatum," Edward told her, holding a finger up to her.

"I'm not one of your spoilt little brats, uncle Ed, so don't point a finger at me and tell me what to do," Tatum said. Gil tightened his grip on Tatum's shoulders and guided her away from the four people, his boys following them. "God! Let me just rip out every little bleached blonde piece of hair from that bimbo's head and I'll be happy," she growled.

Gil chuckled in reply and Matt smiled, as did Jeff. She certainly was fiery. "Easy now, darlin'. You don't need to be worrying about them, alright, just remember what and who you are here for," he stated, rubbing her arm affectionately. She smiled softly at him and nodded.

"You're right. As you usually are."

- - -

Jeff knew it was inappropriate, but his gaze was fixed on the young woman's rear. How old was she anyway? Sixteen? Eighteen? She certainly was pretty. Their dad had always talked about Tatum, but neither of the boys had ever seen her in person. They'd been away on tour whenever she and Shawn had been over and partying with their dad.

Glancing at her face, he wondered whether her mother had been just as pretty. She didn't look like Shawn that was for sure. A nice heart-shaped face, full lips, deep brown eyes. Her hair was short and very bouncy, like something one would see in an 80s film. She was petite and compacted with a nice figure all round really. "How old is she?" he asked Matt in a whisper.

"Last night Dad said she'd just turned twenty-one," he mumbled back. Both men looked at the young woman standing with their father. She certainly didn't look twenty-one. "And be quiet, its gonna start."


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope you like it so far; _HighflyinJeffHardy, ., HardyxGirl, MiSSYMiSSz, Miko-Valkov, and inuhime313. _I have the last chapter of this thought out in my head, it will be a long story, but I just got the idea and had to run with it. So, now I just have to work out how to get to the ending. LOL. Check out the poll on my homepage and please vote. Just to give me a rough idea of what you all think._

- - -

**CHAPTER TWO**

Standing beside her father's closest friend, she couldn't stop her shoulders from sinking. She was alone. Her father was gone and none of her family could stand her. There was no one she could turn to. Except- her father's friends, but she couldn't and wouldn't feel right doing that to people who she barely knew. The Legend she knew very well, but he'd probably had enough of young people to last a lifetime judging by some of the old stories he use to tell her about the boys.

As they headed back to their vehicles Tatum stopped and crouched down, a white rose in her hand. She had never liked flowers, but she knew her dad had always kept a white rose around to remind him of her mother, and her whenever she was away. No matter what she said about them, he kept two in a jar just above his bed and she'd even caught him looking at them on a number of occasions.

"Dad wants ya to come back to the house, if you're not busy."

She looked up over her shoulder to find none other than the youngest Hardy standing behind her. Smiling a little she nodded and looked back at what was now her father's grave. A few seconds later and the Hardy boy was sitting cross-legged beside her.

"You know it gets easier if you talk to someone about it," he told her gently, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged it off and he cringed a little, feeling bad for her. "I have no one to talk to."

"Well, now ain't that a great big kick in the nuts! You have me, my brother… my dad! Hell, I lost my mum when I was nine. You'll always feel like there was something that you could've done to stop it from happening, but its just how nature works."

Tatum felt more tears stinging her eyes. "What are you a poet? Philosopher?"

"Wrestler actually," he replied, not really meaning to at the same time. Tatum smiled a little.

"You're not what I expected. I thought you were different to what's seen on television," she remarked, glancing at him from out of the corner of her eye. He was a lot cuter too.

Jeff titled his head a little trying to see her face better, only she kept shying away from him. Chuckling a little, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. He knew what it was like to lose someone, and when he'd lost his mother, Matt had helped him in the only way a twelve year old, older brother knew how. Hugging him. He felt her timidly and very slowly wrap her arms around his neck. "You know your always welcome to come and live with one of us," he said softly, trying not to say anything that might upset her.

- - -

Matt sat in the front seat, watching his little brother and the Orison girl talk. He turned to look at his father who was watching the sister of his friend and her family leave. "Do you really think you'll be able to handle having a girl in the house dad?" he asked. He already knew that Jeff was going to offer her a place to stay with them, but he knew at the same time that a young person wasn't exactly independent, especially since he had already told him that she needed to pay for her college tuition, and she had no job.

"The girl is so sweet, Matt, when the rest of her family ain't round. Look, Jeff seems to not have a pro-"

"I don't have a problem with her its just I don't want her being too much for you. Jeff and I can have her stay at our houses alternatively when we are home. You're too old- no offence - but she might be a little tough especially since you've been a little under the weather the last couple of days."

Gil knew not to try and argue with his son, knowing he was right. "She can stay with me, I'm not going to the pay-per-view so she and I can get to know her a little," he said as Jeff slipped into the back seat. Matt turned to look at him.

"So?"

"She's gonna meet us back at Dad's," he answered Matt's silent question.

- - -

As Tatum pulled her bike in behind the car at Gil's she wondered why they wanted to see her. She was in a bit of a rush. She needed to pack up what stuff she had and find a job so she could afford a place to stay, until then she'd been living on her bike and in her Dad's van.

Following them inside she watched as all three men headed in different directions to probably get out of the ties and dress shirts they'd worn to the funeral. Fishing for her smokes in the pocket of her jeans, she headed for the kitchen where she knew Gil let her smoke whenever she was here. Hanging her black elbow length dress shirt over the back of the chair after wrestling out of it revealing her white spaghetti strapped top that was underneath and opened up the window above the sink before sitting up on the counter cross-legged. The first back in the room was Gil and she smiled as he went straight for the fridge and grabbed a beer before handing her a can of coke. She might smoke, but drinking was not an option for her. She didn't like it. At all. Didn't mind others drinking, but not herself. She hated the taste it left in her mouth and didn't like the after morning consequences.

"Thanks," she murmured and just as she took a long drag on her smoke in walked Jeff in nothing but a pair of blue and white Adidas pants and a singlet. She stared a little longer than necessary which Gil caught sight of and smiled slightly. He'd known about Tatum's little crush on his youngest son for years. Shawn had blurted it out one night when it'd just been the pair of them drinking.

"Now I know this probably has already been said to ya by Jeff, but I would like ya to come and stay with at least Matt for a few days. I've got to finish setting up a ro-"

"She can stay in mine. I'm not gonna be using it," Jeff interrupted his father as he took up a seat on the beach beside her and open his own beer before lighting up a smoke.

"I- I don't want to impose," she said, blushing a little bit. Gil knew what she was going to do. The trailer park was too dangerous for her to live in by herself, and he wasn't going to let her live out the next few months in the back of her father's van.

"Trust me, you won't be imposing. They had this planned out from the very beginning that if anything happened. You were to come and stay here," Jeff explained glancing at her.

- - -

Looking at the large two story brick house that was surrounded by large trees on three sides, blocking it from view until you reached the driveway. Matt Hardy's house. As she killed her bike, she put the stand down and sat back on the seat, straddling the bike as she watched him climb out of his car. A bright pink BMW was parked in front of the garage.

"It's my girlfriends," he said seeing her freaked out look at the sight of the car. Nodding a little, she joined him at the boot of his car and grabbed two of the three bags that she had packed for the next four days while staying at Matt's. She went to say thank you, but he beat her to it. "One more thank you and I'll duck tape your mouth shut."

She swallowed and nodded quickly and followed him up the steps. When the door was opened a little white fur ball that she gathered was a dog somewhere beneath it was Matt's as it jumped around his feet. "Hey Lucas. Did Jess treat ya good while I was gone?" he questioned as the puppy stopped to sniff her feet upon realising that there was a stranger with his master.

"Hey there cutie," she cooed, crouching down to pat the small dog which readily accepted her affection.

She followed Matt through the house and up into what she could only gather was a guest room. Clothes lay scattered across the floor though.

"Sorry 'bout the mess. Jeff ain't exactly great at packing away clothes when he is in a rush," Matt said, kicking the boxers across the room.

"Its fine," she replied, dropping her things down on the bed.  
A shout through the house and the next thing she knew a woman who looked to be about Jeff's age was in the room and in Matt's arms. She looked like a Barbie doll. When they'd finished making out in front of her Matt introduced Jesse who looked like a little revolted at the sight of Tatum who turned her attention to the little puppy Lucas who was pawing at her socks, trying to gain her attention. As Matt left her to unpack, he lead Jesse back downstairs to the kitchen. "So she's the trailer park girl your Dad is so keen to look after?"

"Her name is Tatum. She is twenty-one. By what I've seen and heard she's a tomboy and she is a really sweet girl. Just be nice to her please. We are going to be having her stay here for a few days and stuff. She'll be staying at Dad's and Jeff's as well."

Jesse turned and pulled him into a kiss. "I'm still looking forward too tonight," she mumbled against his mouth as he pulled back a little and grinned down at her.

- - -

As she unpacked, Tatum picked up the few pieces of clothing that belonged to Jeff and put them in a pile on top of the hamper in the corner of the bathroom beside the shower.

Lucas had taken up residence in the middle of the large bed and she fell down beside him after finishing and giggled as he got up and walked onto her stomach, tickling her. When he settled into a ball on her stomach, she felt tears sting her eyes.

Grabbing the CD she'd found in her Dad's truck, she located the stereo player that Matt had told her was in here and put it in. Pressing play, she felt herself smile as the chorus of Van Halen's 'Dreams' started up. The chorus at 2:00 onwards. He knew her favourite part.

_"So baby dry your eyes  
Save all the tears you've cried  
Oh, that's what dreams are made of  
'Cause we belong in a world that must be strong  
Oh, that's what dreams are made of"_

She wiped away the few lone tears that slid down her cheeks. Lucas rubbed up against her side, as if sensing her pain. She'd never had a pet before- well, except for a pet ferret named Pascal - but they were nothing like a dog or cat.

A knock on the door startled her and she quickly turned off the stereo. "Yeah?"

"Its me. Jesse." Watching the woman walk through the door, Tatum gave her a weak smile. "Um- Matt told me about your dad. I haven't lost anyone before so I'm not gonna lie and tell you that I know what it feels like, but I do want you to know that the boys aren't the only ones you can go to when you're feeling down. I am here. It's not always comfortable around guys to talk about some things," Jesse said to her, smiling.

Nodding, Tatum sighed heavily. "I've grown up around men. I basically have barely a clue as to what I should be doing and shouldn't be doing as a woman. Maybe- you could help me a little with that?"

Jesse smiled. "I'm a make-up artist, hairdresser and fashion designer. You need help, I'm just a room or two down the hallway."

"Girls!" Matt stuck his head through the door. "Wanna come down and watch a movie with Jeff, Shan, Greg and me. They'll be here soon."

"What movie is it, babe?"

"Bloodsport. Jean-Claude Van Damme." Tatum nodded. She rarely saw movies, so she'd never had a clue as to what type of movie it was like, but she certainly liked the sound of it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews so far. Hope you like this chapter and leave a review to let me know. Much love, Kate._

- - -

**CHAPTER THREE**

Tatum was curled up on one side of the large lounge, Jeff and his girlfriend Beth on the other. Greg and his girl, Jamie on the recliner and Shannon and Matt were on the floor, leaning up against the lounges as they stuffed popcorn into their mouths. She'd never seen the movie before and so she just sat there quietly. She loved martial arts films, especially since her dad had put her into classes as a kid. She still practiced, by herself and did boxing as a way to keep herself in shape. So- why wouldn't she love a good fighting movie, plus it had Jean-Claude Van Damme in it.

As everyone went quiet and got hooked into the movie, Tatum thought about what she was doing here. She didn't belong in a place like this. Everything was so much better here than it had been at home and she felt that if she touched anything, especially the figurines lining one of the walls, she would break it. Some things were irreplaceable. Curling up and laying her head down on the couch, she smiled as Lucas licked her chin affectionately from where he lay in the circle around her body. He seemed to like her well enough. Jesse sat between her, Jeff and Beth and Tatum felt odd. She didn't know why but she didn't like how nice Jesse was being.

Normally women didn't like her at first glance, but Jesse had, unless Matt had said some thing to her.

Tatum liked Matt. He was like a big brother figure, he came off as being a hard ass but was a real big softy at heart. Jeff, on the other hand was probably one of the few people who understood just why she didn't feel comfortable but he was a clown and a half. He had made her laugh earlier on when she'd been feeling like so down and now as she stole a glance at him from across the lounge she found him curled up with his girlfriend, whispering to her and making her smile. Beth was a nice girl, she'd met her earlier, but for some reason she was jealous of her.

Jealous because she had Jeff. Hey, it was no joke that she liked Jeff, but he was - in many ways - out of her reach. One; he had a girlfriend, two; he was nearly eleven years older than her, and three; she didn't seem like the type of girl that Jeff would want.

Turning back to look at the television screen, she didn't see the man in question turn his head to look at her.

- - -

Jeff had been happy to hear that Tatum had settled in with her new surroundings. Well, well enough as she could. He liked her. He could see that as she slowly started to open up to him a very strong headed, spirited and amazingly smart young woman lay beneath. How could anyone hate her? She was so quiet.

When he'd arrived, she had been talking to Matt like she'd known him for years, but his appearance had made her go quiet and she'd withdrawn even more when Beth, Jamie, Greg and Shannon had arrived. They were people who you could be yourself around but it still didn't seem to make Tatum any less open to everyone. She was just sitting there as silent as a mouse with Lucas curled up against her stomach, buried in like she was a heater and he was just happy laying there.

Glancing at Beth, he wondered why she hadn't wanted to talk to Tatum at all except for saying hello. It wasn't like she was going to bite her head off for just making a conversation with her. Matt had already said that Jesse hadn't exactly warmed up to her- yet. He'd told her to be nice, but knowing Jesse, that was a large feat in itself.

The woman was spoilt and Matt as best as he tried to ignore her spending sprees and constant moving of her stuff into his house, it was beginning to become obvious that he was starting to get annoyed with her moving all her make-up into his bathroom and her clothes into his wardrobe. Hell, Jeff had even found a few other things in his wardrobe in the guest room that even irked him.

She was too full on most of the time too. Never get her drunk. They'd all made the mistake of going to City Limits with her for Beth's birthday a few months back and because of how rowdy she'd gotten, they'd all been kicked out.

Looking over at the petite girl laying across from him, he wondered what she was thinking right at that moment.

- - -

Tatum however was not thinking a single thing. She was watching the inside of her eyelids having fallen asleep half way through the movie. Matt noticed and with as much gentleness and ease that he could muster, he lifted her up and carried her into the guest bedroom, laying her down, he pulled the covers up over her and headed back out into the lounge room.

Jeff was watching him and Matt gave him a silent look that asked him what was wrong. To which Jeff just mouthed 'nothing' and went back to watching the movie. Shaking his head, he collapsed back down next to Shannon.

"Man, she is such a little sweetie," he remarked and Matt nodded. A series of hushes made them look at each other and smile before going back to watching the movie.

- - -

Tatum didn't realise how exhausted she had been until she woke up the next morning at eight and found herself in her new bed with her new little canine friend Lucas snuggled up on the pillow beside her head, and the sound of talking downstairs.

Slowly climbing from the bed, she opened the door and let Lucas go first, so he didn't dash through her feet and trip her over. Following him down the stairs and into the kitchen, Tatum found only the boys in the kitchen, making breakfast. "Morning Tatum!" Matt beamed from where he was standing over the stove. Rubbing her hair with her hand to try and put it back into a reasonable state, she slid into the seat beside Jeff, who smiled widely at her. She returned it with a weak one of her own.

"Good morning."

"Mornin'," she answered, resting her head down on the counter top.

"Sleep well?"

"No." She felt a hand lightly rubbing her back and glanced at Jeff, who was leaning his head against the counter top, just like she was. "I could fall back asleep with you doing that?" she whispered earning a large smile from him.

"I didn't get much sleep last night, come on." He stood up and she followed him back up to her room. "The girls left earlier. They had things to do."

"I just want to crawl back into bed and never get back out," she remarked, earning a chuckle from him.

She crawled back into the bed laying flat on her stomach as Jeff laid down beside her in the exact same way and started tracing circles across her back lightly as they hid beneath the covers. "What was your mother like?" she asked softly after they laid there for a few minutes in silence.

He shrugged his shoulders a little. "Don't remember all the much really. I was only little. I think the one thing I remember the most is when she use to record sounds for me to listen to when she wasn't around. Still have the tapes, Matt kept 'em in a box somewhere in the attic. I should probably hace a clean out up there and take most of my stuff to my house," he said, watching as her eyes began to flutter shut and she slowly started to fall back asleep.

"Thank you, Jeff," she said gently and reached her hand out to run her fingers lightly over his root tattoo on his arm. He smiled at her and she felt a tear slid down her cheek. "Its really real, isn't it?" she asked after a few more moments of silence. Jeff's smile fell. Loosing someone you loved more than anything was hard to take in and actually admit that it was real and not some bad dream.

He knew what it felt like too. You felt dead and didn't want to do anything but lay in bed, just wanting them to come back. "Yeah, but it gets better. You may not think so yet, but it does."

His tiger coloured eyes watched her closely as her fingers continued to trace his tattoo softly. He enjoyed the feel of her soft fingers, no nails - he noted - as they whispered across his skin. "Will you stay with me, please?" she questioned softly as her eyes started to slowly slip shut. "Please?"

"I'll stay," he murmured and felt his own eyelids grow heavy.

- - -

"So, Jeff likes her?" Greg questioned.

Matt shook his head. "Jeff just understands how she is feeling at the moment and where she is in the world," he answered. "He has Beth, besides. She is only twenty-one. Too young for any of us. Plus, she is a family friend and has just lost her dad. Don't get any ideas, Prince either."

"Me?" Shannon raised one eyebrow, not liking the idea of Jeff screwing up his relationship with Beth, then again the relationship wasn't was great as Matt thought it to be. He believed that they were both faithful to each other. Bull- Beth had slept with one of his friends three nights before Jeff proposed to her. Shannon had only found out when his buddy had been drunk and had blurted it out to him.

- - -

As Matt opened the door a crack to check on his brother and their little friend at around three in the afternoon when neither surfaced, he smiled upon seeing Jeff laying half off the bed and Tatum curled up into a ball on the opposite side of the bed. He rolled his eyes a little as he saw Jeff's mouth hanging wide open as he snored heavily. Oh yeah, he was out like a light. Shaking his head, he shut the door and turned only to collide with Jesse.

"What are you doing with that dress?" he asked, pointing at the skimpy green dress that she had in her hands.

"I just thought I could take everyone out to City Limits. Tatum's old enough and it might cheer her up a little bit," she answered in a seemingly innocent voice. Matt gave her a look and she smiled sweetly back at him.

"They're sleeping at the moment," he told her.

She huffed. "Time to wake them up. You can shove Jeff into the shower while I get our new little friend done up."

- - -

The loud shout from Matt caused Jeff to fall off the side of the bed and hit the floor with a thud and groan as the oldest Hardy burst into the room. Glancing at the other side of the bed, he found Tatum covering her head with the blankets. "Mmm. Go away. Sleep. Good dream," she murmured. Jeff chuckled a little as he pulled back the covers. She sluggishly climbed to her feet and stretched out a little.

As he jumped in the shower and got changed, Tatum was dragged into Matt's room and given a complete make-up course by Jesse who hadn't realised just how unexperienced Tatum was with make-up, dresses and partying. "I don't feel right."

"You look great. Green matches your eyes. Come on now, you want to find some hot guys to party with. Well, this is the only way they are going to notice you. Jeff included."

"What?!" she looked at Jesse. "I don't want Jeff looking at me like that. He has a girlfriend."

"Sweetie. They barely speak to each other nowadays. Beth has another boyfriend. Jeff doesn't know and a number of us are trying our best to keep him from the truth."

"Why?" How could they not tell him? She was cheating on him and he was ready to marry her or at least that is what Gil had told her.

Jesse looked at her in the mirror. "He'll take it hard. We don't need him using again and getting fired from the WWE."

"I'm what? Eleven years younger than him. Not exactly a great relationship age gap. I mean, I've never- well there was- no that doesn't count-" she started talking to herself in short bursts of sentences.

Jesse put a hand on her cheek and made Tatum look at her.

"Sweetie. Jeff is one of the nicest guys you'll ever meet and he seems to be wanting to be your friend. He might want to dance with you tonight and you know what, given this very big improvement. Now, come on, I think you're my size in shoes. I got the perfect pair of heels."

Tatum grimaced as she looked herself over in the mirror. The dress reached mid thigh and while it might have contrasted well with her eyes, it also made look much more alive. The thin straps and padding made her feel uncomfortable. She always wore bras and this made her feel naked. When Jesse had tried to make her change her underwear, she had objected not willing to go completely out of her comfort zone so quickly.

She didn't look like herself with the make-up and dress and now straightened hair. It framed her face in a nice way and didn't make her look funny either.

A new start.

A new Tatum as it would appear also.


	4. Chapter 4

_Here is chapter four. Thanks for the reviews and I hope that you all like this._

- - -  
**CHAPTER FOUR**

Despite a lot of protest about going and threats of dressing himself up to look like a complete hobo by using the oldest, dirtiest clothes he could find, Jeff finally dragged on some 'nice' clothes; stone-washed jeans, a singlet covered by a not done up light blue denim vest and pulled his freshly washed hair into a ponytail as he came down the stairs. He met Matt in the kitchen.

"Well- its official, because you wouldn't get ready, we are late for meeting Shannon, Beth and the guys," Matt joked. "Jeez, you're worse than Jesse."

Jeff shrugged and looked around as he stuffed his wallet into the back pocket of his jeans. "The girls?"

"Out in the car. I came back in, with permission to kick your arse if you weren't ready to go."

Rolling his eyes as he waited for Matt to lock the house, he noticed that Jesse had stolen shot gun on him. Great, now if would be sappy love songs all the way to Raleigh. Walking up to the car, he shook his head as he already heard the sound of 'Halo' by Beyonce playing. He opened the car door and slipped down onto the leather seat, looking across at who he could only guess was now a very dolled up Tatum. His eyes, non-intentionally, followed the now exposed smooth, tanned legs from a pair of four inch heels all the way up to where a green dress started mid thigh and continued upwards, hugging the toned and curvy figure of Tatum.

He mentally slapped himself. What the hell was he thinking?! He had a girlf- fiancée and he was staring blatantly at Tatum like he was a school boy seeing his crush without her parents around for the first time. And she was eleven years younger than him.

Shutting the door, he glanced at Matt when he changed the CD and T.I. and Justin Timberlake's _'Dead and Gone'_ started up. Leaning against the glass, he stole another glance at the young woman sitting across from him. She was fidgeting with the dress constantly, her hands pulling up the straps as they continued to slip off her shoulders and she kept crossing and uncrossing her legs, she was obviously uncomfortable in the dress and he couldn't understand why she had let Jesse dress her up.

"You alright?" he asked, looking at her face as she adjusted her dress for the seventh time.

Her blush was the only answer he needed as he smiled. "So Tatum, ever been to City Limits?" Matt inquired, saving both people in the back from falling into an awkward silence.

"Nope. I've heard of it, just never been there," she answered quickly in a just a brief explanation as to why she hadn't. "I don't drink all that much."

Jeff nodded as Jesse recounted the time when a very drunk Jeff Hardy decided get to up on the bar in City Limits and strip while Matt and Shannon tried to pull him off.

"Wow. I've seen you drunk, but you weren't that plastered," Tatum commented and Jeff furrowed his eyebrows. He hadn't seen her before yesterday. Had he? "At your twenty-first birthday. I was only eleven and you decided to sing if 'Turn Back Time' by Cher to me. You had shorter hair back then though. I couldn't stop laughing as your Dad told you to behave or he'd toss him out the front door on his arse and to stop making an arse of yourself. And that is a quote."

Matt burst out laughing and didn't cool down until Jeff finally told him that it wasn't that funny, though there was a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "I apologise for that. I was a little too happy that night. My birthday and we were the Tag champs. Need any more explanation."

She shook her head. It certainly would be something to celebrate. She was a wrestling fan, but she preferred baseball. Because it was something her dad had taught her how to play all through her childhood.

She was in a team. It was a mixed gender team, but only the boys got to be scouted into the Tar Heels of North Carolina which were naturally, her favourite team. Tatum backed them whether they won or lost. Kind of like backing your favourite wrestler. If you're a fan, then you backed them, no matter what anyone else did.

"So, you're a fan of wrestling?" Jesse asked, turning to look at the petite woman in the back seat.

Tatum shrugged. "I prefer baseball over wrestling, but yeah I'm a pretty big fan."

- - -

When they arrived at City Limits it was like two world famous movie stars had arrived as people appeared when Jeff climbed out of the car followed by Matt. Turning, he noticed that Tatum hadn't moved from her seat and stuck his head back into the car. "You going to come in or sit out here?" he asked. She looked at him and Jeff saw the worry written in her eyes.

"Sit out here," she answered and he chuckled, holding his hand out to her.

"Come on. I won't leave your side, promise." Slowly she slid over and took his hand as he helped her stand up in the heels. She took one step and nearly fell, only he caught her, chuckling as she tried to cover her embarrassment.

"I do not like high heels," she grumbled to him as he helped her steady herself every now and then.

"Don't worry. I don't like heels either," he told her, wiggling his eyebrows which made her smile at him brightly and giggle a little.

"And how would you know what they feel like?"

"Long, long time ago. Me, Shan and Matt decided to make a movie, well- it didn't really work all that well with me trying to run in heels and Shan following me. We both fell over and I twisted my ankle, he hurt his arm. It was funny," he explained as they caught up to the group.

The look on Beth's face as Jeff held his arm around Tatum's waist was enough to make the younger woman swallow thickly and Jeff to pull his arm away quickly and wrap his girlfriend up in them. Tatum took hold of Matt's forearm trying to keep herself upright.

"How you doing at walking in those heels?" he asked her, smiling down at her.

She grimaced. "Without someone helping me, I'm not so good."

A couple of guys walked past and one gave her a wink as Matt chuckled when she glanced at him as if asking him for help. "He's just checking you out."

"Oh," she said slowly and glanced back at the guy to see him still watching her. Matt helped her as they headed inside, making sure that she didn't fall over at all, knowing she'd probably break her ankle trying to get back up onto her feet.

- - -

They found an empty table towards the back of the bar and Tatum ended up sitting between Jeff and Greg's girlfriend Talia. Tatum looked at the woman sitting next to her. She was a real pretty woman, and apparently had a mean temper when provoked Jeff whispered to her when Beth and the other two women left the tables to go to the bathroom and Matt, Shannon and Greg went to get the drinks. Greg was the first one back and handed them each a drink; Jeff had JD and Tatum just had a coke, not feeling like much else.

She thanked Greg who shook his head. "No need to thank me. Matt and Jeff are the ones paying." Jeff leaned back against the leather seat and watched every dancing out on the floor as Tatum talked with Greg and everyone else came back. It wasn't long before a fourth round of drinks were brought over and the girls decided to head out onto the floor. Tatum stayed with the boys though and turned around when she felt someone lean against the back of the booth.

"Hey."

There he was. The guy from outside. He was leaning down between her and Greg and because she had to turn, she didn't see the flash of annoyance cross Jeff's face at the sight of him. Tatum guessed that he was about her age, the singlet he was wearing showed off a toned upper body and a heavily tattooed right arm. "Hey," she copied before turning back around.  
Matt smiled at her and leaned forward. "I think he wants a dance, Tatum."

She giggled a little and glanced at the guy behind her, who held his hand out to her. "I can barely walk in these heels, so I think dancing is out of the question," she said as an excuse. He was cute, but she didn't wish to dance all that much. The boys seemed intent on making her though as did the guy in question.

"I'll hold you up. I promise I won't make a pass either. I got a girl, just thought a dance would be fun," he told her and Greg laughed, seemingly finding what he said amusing. Giving in, Tatum stood up and slid across Jeff's lap. He sunk as far as he could into the seat to save after her actually sit on his lap in order to get past. "I'm Josh."

"Tatum," she replied, as he pulled her towards the dance floor and close. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Nice to meet ya. Are you sure you're old enough to be here?"

"Same here. Yeah, I'm twenty-one. Everyone says I don't look it."

"Your boyfriend didn't seem to happy that I asked for a dance," he commented and she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Boyfriend?"

"Jeff Hardy."

"Oh," she remarked. "No, no, no. He isn't my boyfriend. I'm a friend of theirs is all. His girlfriend is the one currently sitting in his lap, sucking his face."

Josh and her both looked over to find Beth doing exactly that as Matt and Greg talked with each other and Shannon disappeared towards the bathroom. Tatum glanced back at her dance partner. "Oh, well then let me say that I lied to ya. I don't have a girl back home. Just didn't know if they would let me steal their angel away if they knew I was going to ask you out."

She stared at him in amusement. "I'm no angel. This isn't the usual me just so you kno-"

A tap on the guys shoulder and Tatum found Jeff standing behind him. "Mind if I steal 'my angel' away from ya buddy?" Jeff didn't look to happy and once Josh had said that he would see her later, Jeff took her hands and pulled her to his body, close- very close. As he laid a hand on her lower back and she put a hand on his bicep to steady herself. "He is right. Ya do look like an angel."

She smiled, going a little red in the cheeks. "Thanks Jeff. I thought you would be dancing with Beth though?"

"Nope. She doesn't like slow songs and I thought you wouldn't mind, so long as you don't fall over," he replied, smiling down at her. Tatum could smell the alcohol on him, but it didn't worry her if they got plastered cause she could drive them home.

As they danced Jeff told her about his plans to get a new tattoo and she said she had a few small tattoos but wanted to get a big one, but until she had enough money, she was just adding a few here and there. Kanji symbols for the words; Strength, Courage and Heart ran the back of her neck. A wolf's paw covered her left hip. Two crosses covered the back of her hands, they had been done by Shannon's crew at Gas Chamber Ink for her eighteenth birthday. Her last actual birthday with her dad.

"What do you want to get?" he inquired.

"Uh- not sure, but I would like a sleeve, so maybe a heap of  
different things. Like a dragon and some other small pic-"

"-Jeff dance with me." Beth interrupted her.

She was drunk and she pushed Tatum aside. Jeff mouthed a sorry to her and agreed to dance with Beth. Tatum smiled at him and managed to weave her way back through the crowd of people and headed back to the table where Matt was sitting with Jesse talking quietly to each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hope you all like. Let me know what ya think._**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

It was two o'clock before City Limits shut up for the night, and a now very plastered Core Group left. Tatum drove after stealing the keys from Matt who could barely stand up and was laughing constantly about things that were not even in sight. Jeff sat in back with Beth and Jesse while Matt sat shot gun. How could anyone not find two full grown trying to strip on the pool table a time to call it quits for the night. Though it was amusing when Jeff managed to finally get his shirt off and had the women cheering.

As she pulled into the driveway of Matt's place, the two men were out of the car and tackling each other to the ground. Tatum found it somewhat entertaining up until the point where they started landing punches on each other.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" she shouted, trying to separate them despite her struggle due to her clothes. When they finally broke away from each other, Matt headed inside to join Jesse while Jeff grabbed Tatum and started dancing with her, trying to imitate some old classic music with his voice.

She giggled. At least he wasn't a mean drunk.

"You're a good dancer," she commented as he spun her round before dipping her back.

He smiled at her and pulled her back up to him.

"Thanks maam," he replied while leading her to the house. "You know- you're really cute."

Tatum blushed a little but remembered that he was drunk. "You're drunk, Mr. Hardy."

"Mm," he hummed in answer as she helped lay him down on the couch. "So?"

"So- you don't know what you're talking about. Now get to sleep."

- - -

Jeff opened his eyes, only to have the sun from the window blind him suddenly. Groaning as his head began to pound, Jeff covered his eyes with his arm and laid back down. The feel of something dipping the bed made him lift his arm a little bit. Tatum sat next to him, holding out two tablets and a glass of water. "It might help."

He smiled lopsided and sat up, leaning forward a bit so the sun was no longer in his eyes. "Thanks. Anyone ever tell you you're a Godsend?"  
"Nope. I just know how to cure hangovers. Matt, Beth and Jesse are still passed out in their rooms," she said while standing up. He kicked the covers back and being a bit hung over, regretted the action.

Tatum covered her eyes with a small yelp and a deep blush creeping up onto her cheeks as he quickly grabbed the blanket and stood up, wrapping it around his waist securely. "Sorry. Guess I like to strip when I sleep," he apologised. She shook her head and put her hand down. Jeff noticed that she no longer had any make-up on and was dressed in a pair of basketball shorts, and a singlet top and her half straight hair was now pulled back beneath a bandana. She looked like the girl he'd met. And he liked it. The sound of a small gasp coming from the doorway and Jeff looked over to find Beth staring at the pair of them with wide eyes. It wasn't exactly the best situation to probably be found in.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

Jeff smiled a little at her while Tatum rubbed the back of her neck. "Um- I was just giving him some water and tablets."

"Uh-huh. Jeff- where are your clothes?" Beth asked him, clearly not interested in what Tatum had to say. She stumbled a bit before turning away from Jeff and walking out of the room right past Beth who glared at Jeff once she was gone.

"What?" he mumbled in questioning looking around firstly for his underwear.

"How in the hell did you end up naked?!"

Jeff chuckled a little. "I stripped myself in the night. God, I was drunk, what did you expect? She didn't see anything if that's what you're worried about," he retorted, spitting out a long string of curses when he was unable to find the clothes he was searching for. He kept hold of the blanket and headed up the stairs to what usually was his room. He found clothes and dragged them on, inwardly groaning as Beth appeared not two seconds later.

"You sure you were the one who stripped you of your clothes?" she questioned, folding her arms over her chest as she pursed her lips and quirked an eyebrow at him.

Jeff looked at his fiancé with an exasperated sign. "Beth-"

"I'm just saying-"

"She didn't strip me off. All Tatum did was make sure that I got inside," he defended. She huffed and Jeff smiled, kissing her cheek as he fixed his singlet on and pulled it down over the top of his jeans.

"Get some sleep. You don't look so good."

"Mm."

- - -

Tatum stood in the kitchen cooking breakfast when Jeff appeared. She kept her attention fixed solely on what she was doing. "So, were we bad last night?" he asked, leaning against the opposite side of the counter. She glanced up at him and saw him watching her, his head tilted to the side a little.

By the blush on her cheeks, Jeff knew that they had been a little bad. "Was it me?"

"Um- you guys were playing pool and everything was fine up until you tried to strip on top of the table. The women loved it," she answered, shrugging one shoulder.

Jeff cringed a little. "Great. Another embarrassing moment to add to my already long list," he remarked. She giggled a bit which made him smile. "So, what's for breakfast?"

"Bacon and eggs." He nodded and opened the fridge, grabbing the bottle of orange juice and two glasses. "Where's Beth?"

"Went back to bed. She didn't look so good, and hang overs hit her pretty bad," he told her before grabbing a piece of toast and sitting up on the counter beside where she was cooking. "So- about these tattoos-"

"What about them?" she questioned.

"The straightedge crosses? You smoke. What about drink?"

"Nope, and uh-" she trailed off, glancing at him, "No sleeping around."

"Ah, kinda like those promise rings those Jonas Brothers guys wear?"

She nodded. "Except, mine isn't religious. I just don't believe experience is needed when it comes to things like sex. Sure, one of them should know-"

Jeff watched her as she went red. "I get what you mean. Don't be embarrassed 'bout it either. Sometimes its better to wait for the right person, than spend a lifetime sleeping with everyone you feel is right for you."

"But how would I know if he is right for me or not?" she asked as he jumped off the counter and headed for the table when she turned off the hotplate.

Jeff thought about it for a moment. "I guess the right guy wouldn't pressure you into anything. He'd understand your choses and not really ridicule you for them," he answered, grabbing the plates as she found knives and forks for them both.

"But- sometimes guys don't e-"

"That Josh guy last night. He is the type of guy too avoid," Jeff told her. He didn't like the guy from last night and even more so he knew Tatum hadn't been comfortable around him. She looked more at ease now than she had done last night.

As they sat down at the table, Tatum played around with her food and Jeff stopped to watch her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She looked up at him and smiled a little. "Uh- its- um- well, I have a game coming up. Well, its baseball. My dad usually trains with me, but uh…" she trailed off and saw him smile wide.

"If you need someone to train with, I'll do it. I use to play, and believe me anyone is better than Matt," he told her, making her laugh. The person in question walked into the room at that and Jeff chuckled as Tatum burst out laughing.

"What?" Matt asked them in a groggy voice, clearly not understanding what was so amusing.

"Nothing. Do you want some breakfast?" Tatum answered, standing up. Matt motioned for her to sit back down.

"You act like a maid, sit down girl."

- - -

As Jeff, Beth, Jesse and Matt left to go and do some things for the day, Tatum was left to amuse herself. She'd walked around the house five times before deciding that she was going to go and visit Gas Chamber Ink. Grabbing her keys and gear, she strapped up and straddled her bike. It was a twenty minute ride down to Whispering Pines and she enjoyed it. It gave her a real sense of peace, not something she found often.

Pulling up in front of Gas Chamber Ink, she saw Shan's Hummer parked in the reserved spot and smiled. Good, he was the one she was gonna see about getting her tattoo done.

Entering the shop, Tatum found it to be fairly busy but the moment Shannon caught her eye from where he was sitting in an empty booth talking with a couple of really dolled up women, he was meeting her at the front desk.

"Hey Tat. What're you doing here?" he asked. She smiled at him.  
"I wanted to see about getting a tattoo. It'd only be small," she answered. He nodded and lead her into the back, grabbing a pencil and some paper along the way.

"What did ya have in mind?" They sat down at the table and Tatum explained that she already had a wolf's paw on her side, but she wanted another smaller one that had her name written beside it and then her Dad's name written next to the side of the other one. "When did you wanna get it done?"

"Well- I don't have any money at the moment, but hop-"

"I'll do it for free," Shannon cut it.

"What?" she asked, completely taking back.

He nodded and smiled at her. "You're basically family to all of us now, so I'm sure one little tattoo isn't gonna make me poor, sweetie. Besides, its for your Dad," he told her when he saw she was about to argue with him.

"Legend would kill me anyway if he found out I charged you. I can do it now if you want," he stated as they stood up from the table. Her smile told him all he needed to know. "Come on."

- - -

Jeff pulled to a stop in front of Shan's shop and his eyes immediately caught sight of the bike sitting out front. He smiled. What was she doing here? Climbing out of the car, he headed for the shop, only to be stopped a few times along the way by fans who recognised him.  
"Hey Shan. What are you doing?" he asked opening the door and stepping inside.

"Tattooing a customer," he replied. Jeff looked at the little person who Shannon was tattooing and smiled. He sat down in the chair in front of where Tatum was laying and smiled at her. She didn't look uncomfortable or upset, she looked perfectly at ease actually. "What did you want?"

"Oh harsh, Prince," Jeff replied. "Actually I was gonna see about a new tattoo. For on my neck, kinda like a Joker type of thing." Tatum smiled at him and he returned it before leaning over his friend to inspect the work he was doing. "It looks good."

- - -

As Tatum left the shop, she didn't see Jeff watching her go from where he sat behind the front desk. Shannon was talking to him, but he was only half listening. "Man, does Beth know about your little puppy crush?" he asked.

"Huh? What?! Shut up Prince! It ain't a puppy crush. I just- I just know how she feels, losing her Dad. Well- you know what I mean. I just think that if she is left on her own, she'll fall. I did for a while and then Matt helped me," Jeff explained.

Shannon nodded. "Yeah, call it whatever you want but I'm telling you right now that I've seen the way you look at people, women especially and that look is a puppy crush face. You had it when you first met Beth."

Jeff elbowed him, only to have his friend wrap his arm around his neck and bend him down a bit. "Ah!" They broke away a second later and Jeff told him not to say another word about what he'd just said, especially around Beth- and Jesse.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Short, but- you get the idea. Anyway, hope you like.**_

**CHAPTER SIX**

Tatum lay on the couch, sleeping when the front door opened. It had gone from a nice cool day to a freezing cold, pouring rain thunderstorm type of day and Jeff had decided to call it quits for trying to do anything and come back to Matt's.

"Tatum?!" he called, wondering whether she'd be back home yet. Matt had told him to stay at his house until he had to leave on Sunday morning for the pay-per-view.

When he got no answer he stuck his head into the lounge room, hearing the television going. He smiled as he pulled off his jacket. Laying curled up beneath a rug with Lucas next to her head was Tatum. Whatever she'd been watching had finished and the credits were rolling.

He tossed his jacket onto the couch and headed into the kitchen. He looked at the photo sitting on the bench near the pots of keys and things Matt had. It was from last Christmas. They'd all been pretty close then, but now he was being to regret asking Beth to marry him. It was like she had become the over protective, over-bearing wife already. And the wedding was still eight months away. His phone went off and he quickly answered it. "Yeah?"

_"Hey man. Its Helms. You gonna come to the party still?"_

Jeff drew a mind blank. "What party?"

_"The engagement party. I asked Talia to marry me, remember?"_

"Oh yeah! Sorry, I forgot. What was the theme?" he asked. They always themed the parties like that.

_"No worries, we've all been pretty busy. Its Pirates and Wenches. So make sure you pick a nice dress that matches your eyes."_

Jeff chuckled. "Smart arse."

_"I'm just sayin'."_

"Yeah, I know."

_"See ya, Jeffro."_

"See ya, Helms."

- - -

Tatum heard talking and slowly realised that she'd fallen asleep while watching Tootsie that she'd found in Matt's DVD collection. Rolling over a little she found Lucas' little face right next to her head. Smiling a little, she nudged him with her hand. "Oi!" He jumped up and she giggled. "Am I honestly that comfortable?" she asked as he stood up and moved to lay down in between her arm and side, curling up again and going to sleep. Pushing the rug back, Tatum climbed off the lounge. She headed for the kitchen, thirsty.

She stopped in the doorway as she watched Jeff standing at the bench, scratching his side. Tatum coughed a little, quickly grabbing his attention and saw him spin around to find her blushing at the sight of him half-naked. "Hey Tatum. How's the side feeling?" he asked, clearly not at all phased about being shirtless in front of her.

"Fine. The pain doesn't worry me. it's the itchiness that comes after it," she answered as she walked over to stand beside him.

"Tatum look, if you're not comfortable about being round us, you can say so," he started, "We can all be a bit of a handful at times. Me especially. I'm as harmless as a kitten until ya get me mad and then- hell breaks loose."

She smiled at him. "Kitten? More like tiger cub with those eyes, Jeff." Realising what she had just said, Tatum blushed deep scarlet as Jeff chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Thanks. Well, I'll call you kitten then," he told her which made her look up at him.

"Why?"

"Because you're like a mini-me. Plus, you're tiny. It suits you."

"And what am I gonna call you and Matt then?" she asked as his arm wrapped around her shoulders, holding her close which had her blushing a little more.

"Matt can be bear, and call me Tiger," he said. "We don't mind. Believe me, most people refer to Matt as Big Bear."

"Oh okay," she remarked, not feeling as shy to call Matt it if others already did.

- - -

Sitting on the couch, Tatum found it hard not to continuously glance back at Jeff as he sat down on the other end of the couch in nothing more than sweatpants and a pair of socks as they watched NHL: Chicago Blackhawks v Dallas All Stars.

She was cheering for the Blackhawks, but they were going down pretty bad. Jeff was cheering for the All Stars. When he started teasing her about it, she dived on top of him and began beating him up. It was only playful, but when Jeff managed to overpower her she found herself pinned to the couch, with him hovering over her, her legs on either side of his hips. As she lay there and looked up at him, Tatum swallowed thickly. She had one of the hottest men in the country laying above her with his face really close to his.  
Biting down on her lower lip, she failed to notice Jeff inch closer until he had pressed his lips to hers tenderly. It was a chaste kiss and Jeff didn't pull away or push it any further.  
Tatum had only ever been kissed on the cheek so the feel of Jeff's mouth caressing hers had her eyes slipping shut slowly. He let go of her hands and she hooked them around his neck, holding him to her. He felt so nice and tasted like popcorn.

His arms were used to support his weight above her as he leaned back a little, breaking the kiss slowly. As he watched Tatum laying beneath him, he wondered whether he should have done that or not. He had a fiancé, she was vulnerable and Matt would kill him- not to mention his father as well.

He made to pull away only she whispered a no and pulled him back down. Jeff nearly died in the second he felt her mouth over his and took control of the kiss quickly.

Lying here on the couch, making out with a twenty-one year old aid he was meant to be taking care of certainly hadn't been on Jeff's list today, but he didn't complain or object to it. In fact, he loved the feel of her hesitant and timid actions.

Like the feel of her hand easing into his hair, playing with the ends of it lightly. Jeff found it adorable how she shivered as he gently brought his hand up to where her shirt covered her tattoo and inched the top up. She pulled back suddenly and Jeff did as well. Their breathing was laboured and he couldn't do anything more than stare at her with heavy lidded eyes.  
"I- I'm sor-" she started, only to have him lean forward and put his finger to her lips, silencing her.

"Say sorry and I'll kiss you again," he murmured and grinned when he saw the red tinging her cheeks. "Kitten." Her blush deepened and he pressed his lips to her cheek softly. "I mean it to."

"Jeff, I-" Considering she didn't seem to be listening to his warning, Jeff took that second as she opened her mouth and crushed his over hers. His tongue slipped into her mouth and played with hers. He could feel her about to pull away when his hands came up and caught her face in his hands. Letting go slowly, Jeff wondered what had him suddenly so fascinated with kissing her. "I'll shut up."

"Kitten, come here," he ordered and pulled her against him. "I'm here. I don't know why I feel the way I do. But I'm here if you ever need me. Okay?"

Tatum looked up at Jeff and pulled his head down to hers, kissing him gently. "Thank you, Tiger. For everything." The door opened and both of them pulled away, quickly moving back to sitting beside each other, watching the television as Matt appeared with Jesse.


	7. Chapter 7

**_PROMISED A HEAP LOAD OF UPDATES AND THEY ARE STILL COMING. Hope you like. Is a pretty slow chap, but does give a little more detail into what's going on. And yay, Canadian Boys all the way. Aside from Punk and Steamboat- oh and that piss poor degrading "Diva" match, every I hoped would win did. Christian is the new ECW Champ! And that backstage scene with Edge was great. Haha I'm rambling. REVIEW PLEASE PEEPS.  
_**

- - -

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Tatum sat at the table next to Jeff and across from Beth and Shannon, who didn't seem all too happy about the arrangement either but considering that she got there late, and both people had been sitting there since Jesse and Matt had started cooking dinner. As she played with her food, her mind went back over the events from earlier. She was still confused why Jeff had kissed her, but she'd liked it. A lot.

Her mind wandered up until she felt a hand on her knee which jolted her back to reality. She didn't jumped but her heartbeat did kick up a thousand beats as the hand ran up her leg slowly, gripping her thigh lightly before resting there. No one was able to see and that was because they were sitting in close to the able, not to mention no one was looking at them. They were too occupied with Shannon recounting a tour he did overseas recently.

"You are adorable," Jeff mumbled. "When you blush." She went to smile but his grip on her leg tightened which made her swallow the lump in her throat.

"So Jeff did you check who won out of the Blackhawks and All Stars?" Matt asked, finally looking over at his brother.

Jeff's hand abruptly left her leg. "Yeah. The All Stars did." He glanced at Tatum and grinned. "Blackhawks crashed and burned."

"No. They didn't crash and burn. The All Stars got away with a lot," Tatum said, challenging the younger Hardy's words.  
"Bull! Blackhawks never got one bench for that fight, which they started!"

Matt grinned while watching his brother and their young aid argue with each other somehow switching from Hockey to Baseball.

"Alright. Enough, the pair of you," he ordered. Tatum slapped his arm lightly and he nudged her while they both smiled widely at each other, clearly only joking. Beth glared at Jeff when he looked up at her. His smile fell and he turned his attention to Shannon. Tatum saw the glare on Beth's face and suddenly felt guilty about what she had done earlier.

- - -

After showering, Tatum crawled into bed. The others were downstairs and the young woman, while tempted to join them she didn't want to face a still glaring Beth. A knock on the door made her sit up as it opened. And there he stood. Jeff smiled a little as he left the open slightly, Tatum drew her knees up to her chest.

"Hey there, Tatum," he said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Look about this afternoon. I- We- Can we keep it between us?"

"Who could I tell anyway?" she replied. Jeff smiled at her and leaned forward once checking to see if anyone was coming up the stairs. Tatum blushed and ducked her head, giggling a little as Jeff kissed her cheek and nuzzled his cheek against hers, which she shied away from a little.

"Night Kitten," he whispered to her.

"Night Tiger."

- - -

Shannon looked up as Jeff came back downstairs dressed in boxers. "What took you so long?" he inquired. Jeff shrugged.

"I couldn't find my Scooby-Doo pair," he answered, pointing to the boxers he was wearing. They read 'I'm a doctor, trust me' across them. Shaking his head Shannon watched as his friend stretched out before diving down onto the mattress he'd dragged out for one of them to lay on. Beth lay on the lounge, fast asleep. Matt was curled up on the other lounge, asleep and snoring lightly while Jesse was buried into his side. They were the only two awake and Shannon looked at his friend as he scratched his chest absently and yawned.

"Alright, what is up with you?" Shan blurted out suddenly.

"Your Scooby-Doo boxers are at your house, which means you are covering something up."

"I ain't covering anything up," Jeff retorted, resting up on his elbows to glare at the man across the room from him. The pair of them glared one another down before Jeff finally gave up and sighed heavily. "Alright. Promise you won't say a word?"

Shannon gave him a look that said _Are you really asking me that?_. Jeff climbed up and made Shan follow him into the kitchen.

"Spill it."

"I kissed Tatum-" Jeff mumbled in one breath, barely audible even though Shan heard him plain as day, "but you can't tell anyone."

Shannon looked at him. "Are you serious?!" he asked simply, folding his arms over his chest.

Jeff rubbed the back of his neck, while nodding. "Yes. Yes, I am."

"Why?" he asked, holding his hands out in a gesture as if to emphasize his question. The other man shrugged, not knowing what he else he could say. Shannon bit his lip and shook his head. "This is messed up. Well- What did she do?"

"Kissed me back. And, I wanna kiss her again," he admitted.  
Shannon sighed heavily. "I ain't going to say anything, but- don't make this into anything more than it already is alright? You don't need this. You're getting marri-"

"Things can change at the drop of a pin, Shan," Jeff retorted defensively and the other man grimaced.

"Isn't the saying 'things can change at the drop of a hat'?" Shan questioned. Jeff looked at him with pure annoyance written across his face.

The young woman who they were talking about in question appeared at the doorway, half asleep and both men turned their attention to her before looking back to each other. She giggled suddenly, seeing them watching her and not understanding why they were doing so. "What?"

Jeff smiled at her. "Nothing."

Shannon grinned to her and patted her arm as he left the kitchen to go finish watching the movie that was playing. Tatum looked at Jeff who was watching her as she walked over to the kettle. "Wha-"

As if she could read his mind, Tatum spoke. "I was cold. So I decided on a hot drink to warm me up." Her back was to him and Jeff grinned, silently stepping up behind her and sliding his arm around her tiny waist. "Wha-"

Jeff nuzzled his head into her hair slightly. "Warming you up." She managed to get out of his grip, wondering why he was suddenly so cuddly. When he made to grab her, she pulled away and leaned up to find a mug. She however wasn't tall enough and Jeff leaned up over her, his entire body against hers as he stood behind her and grabbed two mugs.  
"Thanks." He nodded and headed outside to smoke. Collapsing down onto the swing chair that was now on the back porch. After a few minutes, Tatum walked out and handed him a mug before curling up on the swing chair beside him beneath the rug that was out there, burying her toes beneath his leg to keep them warm.

"So- when are we gonna hit the batting cage?" he asked after finishing his smoke.

She shrugged. "Whenever you feel like it. Or have time."  
"Tomorrow? When is your next game?"

"On Saturday. You won't be there because you're going to that Pay-Per-View, but- we have one the weekend after that," she answered, staring down into her drink.

"Tomorrow it is and then I'll come watch you next weekend," he told her. She looked up at him and smiled, saying a silent thank you to him. He leaned forward and without a word, pressed his lips to hers softly. It had him hot at the thought of everyone else inside even though they were all asleep. Tatum pulled away from him after a few minutes, going back to sipping on her drink. He bit his lower lip and leaned his head back, looking up at the ceiling of the porch. Feeling Tatum stand up, he grabbed her wrist. Standing up, Jeff saw her look down at where his hand had hold of hers and then up to his face.

"Jeff," she whispered and he turned slightly and leaned down, kissing her again, his hand coming up to caress her cheek. He felt her shiver and grabbed the mug that nearly dropped as her hand loosened on the handle of it.

"Good night, for real this Kitten," he murmured and watched her walk inside, a little more than flustered. Smiling, Jeff realised that in those few simple minutes, he had gone against what Shannon had said. He hadn't left it at just those kisses this afternoon. No, now he had gone and kissed her again and while he didn't regret it, he certainly knew that this was going to be a problem. It was like he was addicted to something that he'd only just tasted and already wanted more of it.

Groaning as he headed inside and rinsed out the mugs, he saw the hard look Shannon gave him and scowled in return which in turn made him chuckle. Jeff shook his head, muttered that he was gonna crash in the guest room on the spare mattress that was in there and he could have this one.

- - -

Morning found Jeff not where he had said he would be, well it did but at the same time, Jeff had been secretly hoping that Tatum would roll down of the side of the bed and curl up with him. It was cold on the mattress and hadn't been able to find any of the blankets that were normal under the bed. Sighing, he sat up, shivering as his barely covered torso was racked as the cold air reached him. Looking at Tatum, he found her curled up into a ball close to his side of the bed. Getting up onto his knees he eased Tatum away from the side of the bed and lifted the covers not seeing her wake-up.

"Hello," she said groggily as he dived beneath the four thick blankets, shaking a little.

His teeth chattered and he buried himself into her side, trying to get warm, only to have her squeal and pull away from him. "What? I'm not diseased."

"You're freezing," she told him.

He looked at her pointedly. "No shit Sherlock," he remarked, "Now, come back here and help me warm up." Grabbing her by the waist, he easily tugged her back to his side and buried his head into her neck.

"What if someone comes in?" she asked, a slight blush coming onto her cheeks.

Jeff shrugged. "I'm just sleeping in a warm bed. With a very pretty girl." Her blush deepened and he grinned, kissing her red cheek. "Like I said yesterday. You're adorable when you blush."

"What time is it?" she asked, clearly trying to pull away from the subject. Jeff rolled over and looked at the clock and then rolled back to her.

"Nine o'clock."

"We have to go!" Jeff watched her jump up and try to find her jeans.

"Urgh! Can't I just stay in bed?" he complained, pulling the covers up over his head. A second later, Tatum was on top of him and tugging the blankets away from his head.

"Because you promised we'd go to the batting cage and we have to have breakfast first. Plus, I have somewhere I want to take you."

"What like on a date?" he asked watching her blush again and shake her head.

"No. Its some place I just want to show you." Jeff grinned and finally agreed to get up. "My dad use to take me there."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hope you like it. Thanks for the review so far, Peepets and enjoy.  
**_

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

No one was around when they came downstairs. Much to their surprise. Jeff half expected Shannon to still be here at least. She had cereal for breakfast and settled down into a bar stool at the kitchen bench, finding it highly amusing to watch Jeff burn his toast. "I thought Matt said you could cook?" she asked playfully, grinning slightly at him. He turned to look at her with a look of complete hopelessness.

"I can cook, just not toast. The toaster isn't cooperating," he remarked. She stood up and walked around to him, going a little red as she saw him openly eyeing her.

"Maybe you should hit it with a mule kick and see if it cooperates," she joked with him, fiddling with the knob a little. She jumped when his hands slipped around her and his fingers played with the buttons of her jeans absently and he rested his head on top of her head.

"Funny, but I doubt it will. Matt's appliances all seem to hate me," he remarked. She nodded and fiddled with the knob again. It unstuck itself and she turned it down before placing two pieces of toast in and slipping out of Jeff's grip. He grinned at her as he watched her sit back down at the kitchen counter and go back to eating. "So, anything in particular that we need to work on in regards to baseball?"

She nodded and mixed her cereal around in her bowl a bit. "I can't bat properly. Pitching I'm great at, but batting, not so good." Jeff smiled at her when she looked up at him.

"That ain't so bad. I could never pitch, so don't worry, not everyone can be perfect at the sport," he remarked grabbing the toast when it popped up and joined her after buttering the crisped bread and adding Nutella to it.

"No wonder why you are so hyper," she started. He looked at her halfway through his toast. "You eat Nutella."

"What?" he mumbled through a mouthful of toast. "Its nice."

"Yeah, but you've packed it on there, Jeffro," she said, shuddering as she watched him stuff the last piece of his first slice of toast into his mouth. He shrugged and put some of the melting hazelnut spread onto his finger. She didn't see him until he had already put the stuff on her cheek, laughing.

She hit his arm lightly and stopped when he leaned over, his lips covering the mark he'd made before his tongue slipped out past his lips and cleaned it off. He pulled back only an inch, looking into her eyes just before he kissed her gently on the lips. She stood up and Jeff wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into the space between his legs. He grinned, feeling her hands pressed between his chest and hers and Jeff slipped his tongue between her slightly parted lips.

Tatum shivered as his hands groped her butt, lifting her up and onto his lap. When his hands kneaded the flash, Tatum pulled out of the kiss, blushing as she lowered her gaze. It was amusingly cute to him. He was playing with fire and he knew it, loved it and couldn't have cared if Beth were to find them like this. Her face was deep red and Jeff slowly let her go. "Nice." Her cheeks went an even deeper shade and Jeff chuckled, standing up, he leaned down and kissed her cheek before walking around to the sink.

- - -

The batting cages weren't as empty as Jeff had expected for a weekday. After grabbing helmets and a bat each, they found the only cage separated from the rest to be empty. Jeff watched her and smiled when she asked him for him to go and pitch for her. He did but the moment she swung he knew it was too late and the ball hit the cage behind her, she had fumbled a little nearly dropping the bat.

He walked over to her and pulled her helmet off. "Alright, first things first. You don't need a helmet, it makes people think the ball is dangerous. You won't get hit if you focus on what you are doing," he told her, tossing both their helmets to the ground. He stepped up behind her, his hands covering hers gently. He leaned his head down close to hers and his body pressed against her back. Tatum shivered just before his lips brushed the lobe of her ear lightly.

"First; focus on nothing but your target, forget where everyone else is, its just you and your target," he murmured into her ear, his breath fanning her neck as he watched her.

Her wrist ached. When she'd been asked if she wanted to have her wrist bandaged at the hospital, she had declined. It hadn't been that bad. The medical bills were high enough.

When Jeff's hands slid down over hers more firmly on the bat, she winced as he pulled the bat up from the plate. He pulled back and gripped her bad wrist lightly. She gasped and he let her go.

"What happened?" he asked, gently taking hold of it and turning her hand over a little.

"When I was in the accident. I broke my wrist," she murmured in reply.

"And you didn't get it bandaged?" She shook her head. "Why not?"

She shrugged. In truth, she was afraid. A cast meant not being able to do much and she wanted to do as much as she could to try and keep her mind off the ever growing thought of going back to the real world.

College would be hard. She would never see her father again was a large weight on her shoulders. Tatum was still having trouble saying goodbye to him, well after all he had been everything to her before the accident. She would be tossed back into the world on her own.

People could look at Tatum and say she looked like a roughneck kid who'd seen it all but the fact was; she'd seen very little to nothing of the world.

Jeff grabbed their stuff. "Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital." He started leading her out of the cage, but she didn't want to go.

"No, please Jeff," she pleaded.

"What's wrong? You need it bandaged," he said to her.

She looked at the ground and mumbled, "I don't like hospitals." Jeff chuckled a little and she told him it wasn't funny.

"I hate hospitals as well, sweetie, but you need to have that x-rayed again and then bandaged. Come on, I may be painful when hurt, and do not comply with rules any other time, but I still make sure I look after the injury. Now- no more complaints. I promise I'll get you a lollipop if you come along quietly."

She looked up at him from beneath her eyelashes. "A lollipop? What if I put up a fight?" Jeff grinned and picked her up into his arms.

"A fight? You are half my size, Tum-Tum, I doubt you have even half my strength," he told her. He set her back down and grunted a little when she jumped up onto his back. He grinned and carried her over to the place where they'd got their gear from and dropped it all off before he gave her a piggy back ride all the way back to the car, his lips pressed against her injured wrist lightly as his hands held the back of her knees.

- - -

Sitting in the ER, Jeff glanced around before leaning forward and putting his head in his hands. Tatum had been gone for half an hour and counting. He still couldn't believe that she had put up with a broken and not bandaged wrist. While she'd been in getting x-rays he had ducked out to get the lollipop he promised but he came back with a packet of them.

When he heard his name be called out, he stood up and followed the nurse down the hall and to one of the rooms. He stepped inside to find the doctor just putting the neon green cast over the putrid white one. Smiling a little, he put the lollipop packet in her lap and kissed her temple gently. The doctor quirked an eyebrow at the interaction.

"So, how old are you Miss Orison?" the doctor inquired and Jeff looked at the man. He knew why he had asked. Jeff probably looked like some freak now to him. Tatum had in plain fact, the appearance of a sixteen year old nearly and her height didn't help.

Tatum looked between Jeff and the doctor, not understanding why he was asking her that. "Um- I'm twenty-one."

The doctor took one look at Jeff who gave the man a look that would have killed him if it were possible. "And you, sir?"

"Thirty-one, nearly thirty-two. Why do you ask?"

The doctor shrugged as he finished up on Tatum's arm. "It is just not common to see a man with a woman quite so young around these parts."

Jeff frowned. "She's my charge, doctor. My family and I are all she has. So if you are referring to anything other than a purely emotional relationship, I'll knock your teeth down your throat," he threatened the man who glanced at him from over his glasses.

He lifted one shoulder before turning his back, and in turn didn't see Tatum lean up and kiss Jeff's chin and whisper a thank you for the lollipops to which he only smiled and pulled a chair up next to the bed she was sitting on, waiting for the cast to dry and the doctor to check it and make sure everything was set.

The doctor left the room, saying he'd been back soon and Tatum glanced down at her lap to the bag of lollipops. She picked it up and tried to open it, but failed. Jeff easily took it from her and opened it, unwrapped one and handed it to her, tossing the wrapper out before grabbing one for himself.

"What did you mean, Jeff?" she asked after a few minutes silence. He glanced up at her. "About a purely emotional relationship?"

Jeff shrugged. "The guy was being a dick because you look younger than you really are. Its not 'normal' for someone my age to date someone even more than eight years younger. They think its weird," he said. In truth, he said it purely so the guy wouldn't say anything about Jeff Hardy, a professional wrestler and his new- well, his new- what could Jeff really class Tatum as? A fling? A girlfriend? A lover?

It had taken him three dates before he'd slept with Beth and yet with Tatum sex hadn't even come to his mind when he was around her. Sure, he was attracted, but he enjoyed her company more than anything.

The doctor came back and the pair of them went quiet. Once he said Tatum was all set, Jeff signed the papers needed before letting Tatum sign what she had to. He led her out to the car and opened the door for her.

- - -

Matt opened the front door, Shannon, Greg and a few of the others behind him. He heard a high pitched squeal and stepped inside, sticking his head into the lounge room to find Jeff trying to hold Tatum's remote away from her on the PS2 and win. She was jumping trying to catch it, but he was too tall.

It was then that he noticed the bright green thing covering her arm. "Tatum what did you do?"

They both turned, apparently too worried about the game to have heard them. Both of them looked down at Tatum's cast and then back up to the older of the two Hardy Boys and co.

"I just- I broke it when dad and I had the accident. I- I'm… terrified of hospitals and so I wouldn't let them put a cast on me. Jeff took me to the batting cages like he promised, but I… I couldn't swing and so he dragged me to the hospital and made them put a cast on me," Tatum explained.

Jeff nodded quickly when Matt looked at him before he cried in dismay when Tatum snatched her remote back and pinned him on the game. She squealed in joy and jumped up and down, pointing to him and laughing. Matt shook his head at the pair of them and said that they had company so to behave and not break any valuables.

Shannon joined Matt in the kitchen along with Greg while Kimo, Kirby and Marty stayed in the lounge room with Jeff and Tatum.

Speaking of Tatum, Jeff looked at her. Yet again, she gone quiet and withdrawn, almost like she was afraid of the men. He grabbed her gently and steered her in their direction.

"Boys this is Tatum Orison. Tatum this is Kimo, Kirby and Marty," he introduced, pointing to each one who waved back at her when she gave them a little wave.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hope you like. Next chapter is full of surprises and is in the works. Thanks for the support so far on this fic. Review Peepets.**_

**CHAPTER NINE**

Tatum sat at the kitchen bench. Greg stood opposite, talking to her animatedly while waving around the knife he was using. Jeff leaned back to avoid being hit and caught his friend's wrist, saving his eyes before they were poked out. She smiled when he grinned and mumbled an apology to Jeff.

It made her giggle when Shannon and Matt came up behind them and shoved a biscuit into each man's mouth. Kirby sat next to her watching as she fiddled with the cast, scratching it.

"Why not use a fork?" he commented, holding a fork up. She grinned slowly at him, taking the utensil from him.

"Do not even try it," Matt said, taking the fork from her hands. It was pretty amusing to listen to her complain about how much it itched. Jeff chuckled at her when she asked if anyone had a pencil of something that would be good to use as aid to calm the itchiness. "Tatum."

"Matthew," she replied with the exact same Southern drawl and painful groan that Matt had said her name in. Marty laughed in the background as Kimo said she was a mini Matt in the making. "Its painful and this is the reason why I am not great to put bandaging on."

She watched as Jeff reached over why Matt wasn't looking and stuck a plastic ruler into her cast. Smiling, she started scratching the itch beneath the plaster.

Matt frowned when he turned back around, looking to Jeff who shrugged in return. "You'd want the same thing so don't say a word," Jeff told him. Matt smiled a little at Tatum as she tossed the ruler over her shoulder, hitting Marty accidentally. He yelped in fright making most of the men laugh.

"I'm sorry," she apologised quickly. Kimo wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry. The Forgotten Beetle takes worse hits in the ring. I think," he remarked, patting her head lightly before pulling away. She scowled at him.

- - -

None of the guys acted any different towards the young woman. They treated her liked they'd known her for years and as such Tatum had yet to withdraw. She was currently beating Kirby at Smackdown vs. Raw '09 after dinner.

Jeff sat across the room, against the wall with Shannon beside him, both nursing now warm beers. He grinned as Kimo made karate noises at Tatum only to end up being planted on the floor when Matt tripped him over. He got pinned in the game too.

"So, you being the big brother?" Shannon asked in questioning. "Or you playing with your Kitten still?"

Jeff went visibly pale. Shannon had heard him call her it and her say his nickname earlier when they'd been setting the table. "Not now, Shan."

"You are, aren't you? What exactly did you do today?" he asked, watching as Tatum was picked up from behind by Matt and spun around to protect her from Marty who was trying to tickle her while Kirby was trying - and failing miserably - to hold him back.

"Had breakfast, went to the batting cage, hospital and then spent the rest of the afternoon playing the PS2. Why?" he replied, finishing the last of his beer before climbing to his feet.

"Is that all you did?" Jeff nodded, watching his friend stand up. "So- what date did Beth book the church for?"

Jeff shut his eyes for a second, trying desperately to remember the date she'd told him. "September 6th. I'm having second thoughts about this though. I wanted it to be on the beach or at Dad's."

Shannon knew his friend had been planning a wedding like that for years and yet Beth had gone ahead and made it a church wedding.

"Man, tell her then," Shannon told him just before Tatum latched onto Jeff, trying to use him as a shield to keep herself out of Kimo's reach.

Jeff grinned at his friend. "It's a game man, besides you don't need to beat up our already battered little woman," he said, laughing when she hit him saying she wasn't little, she was merely compact.

- - -

Matt looked at Tatum as she sat on the couch with Jeff sitting between her legs. She was attempting to braid his brothers hair and was doing a pretty good job at it. She was talking to him about nothing really but it was good to see she wasn't shutting down as Jeff had originally thought. The cast was already signed. They'd each written a little note.

Helms: _Hurri-fever._

Shan: _Get well, Little Wolf_ (He said it'd been from the tattoo he'd done for her).

Kirby: _Mack's property._

Kimo: _Slice of Heaven. _

That had made Matt laugh when she'd blushed heavily as Kimo had wriggled his eyebrows at her.

And lastly Matt had written: _Little Darlin', get well._

They were so cute to her. Normally they were big and tough but with her they were like big puppy dogs. Jeff especially.

Matt excused himself saying he'd see Jeff in the morning before he left for the paper-per-view- maybe. Jeff caught her hands in his after she'd finished braiding his hair. "Tatum?" he said gently to her.

She swallowed thickly when he turned and leaned his forehead against hers. "Yeah?"

"I'm not gonna be here in the morning. I got to leave early for my flight, so-" She blushed when he kissed her nose before moving down to her lips. "I'll see you when I get back, alright?" Tatum nodded. "And don't give Matt too much of a hard time if he starts being a pain. He is only doing what he thinks is right." She nodded again and smiled when Jeff said she'd better go and get to bed before Matt came down and told them it was past their bedtime.

- - -

Jeff watched her as she slept. It was three in the morning and Matt was still in bed. Which was no surprise to him. He sat on the floor beside the bed, watching Tatum as she rolled around in her sleep and settled back near where he was sitting. Reaching over, he brushed her hair back from her face and leaned over to kiss her forehead gently. He'd left a note on her arm which he hoped she saw when she woke up. He left quietly, so as not to wake anyone up.

- - -

Tatum opened her eyes. Reaching out, she turned the clock round to face her. It was ten past five. Laying back down fully, Tatum sighed. She couldn't sleep anymore and so she held her cast up, looking over the messages until a new one made her blush heavily.

_Sweat thing, kitten, get better so we can have fun again. Jeff._

_Yeah, but what type of fun?_ she questioned herself before blushing heavily at the next thought that crossed her mind. Shaking her head, Tatum sat up and pushed the covers back. After grabbing clothes, she climbed into the shower, making sure to cover her cast with a plastic bag.

Once dressed, save for her long sleeved grey shirt, Tatum looked herself over in the mirror. The light blue sports bra pushed her chest up extensively and Tatum pursed her lips.

There was a large bruise just visible beneath the top of the cast. She frowned. Maybe it had been worse than she'd first assumed. It was a pretty mean looking bruise too.

Sighing, she pulled her shirt on before heading downstairs, making sure her shirt covered her cast and the message Jeff had written on it as she headed down the stairs.

Her attention was so focused on doing that, she failed to see Matt behind her until he actually put his hand on her shoulder, making her jump. "Easy Darlin'. Sorry- I didn't mean to scare you," he said as he walked round her and into the kitchen. She smiled at him. "So you gonna watch No Way Out with me tomorrow, or you gonna leave a poor old man on his own?"

Tatum giggled at him. "Matt you aren't old and you aren't poor, but yes I will watch it with you."

- - -

Not much happened between that morning and the next night when No Way Out was scheduled. She joined Matt, Shannon and Greg in the lounge room where they had set up the few boxes of pizza and drinks. Coca Cola for her.

She lay across the long lounge and rested her head on her arm as the show started up. It was interesting, but it didn't capture her attention until that all too familiar music started up that she knew belonged to one man and one man only. Her attention was solely focused on him as he performed his signature entrance before climbing into the cage.

As the match progressed, Tatum cheered louder than Matt when Jeff pinned Edge before she realised that he wasn't the champ yet. He still had to go through the other competitors. When the end finally came, Tatum felt bad. Jeff hadn't won. Yet again, he had lost out on winning the title that Matt and co. so loudly protested was his. He looked like he was in a lot of pain and something made Tatum itch to make him feel better though that thought did make her blush heavily. And she was grateful that the dark hid her face and that they weren't paying attention to anything but their drinks, the food and the television.

When her coach had found out that she wasn't able to play, he'd asked her to come and watch, but she hadn't. She'd been busy fixing up her stuff for college as in one week, she was going back. It was different this time. Gil had put her up for tuition, despite her protest. Film was not an easy course, but it certainly was her dream. Directing videos had always been something she'd enjoyed, even just all the other stuff. Plus, she passed all her assignments and stuff with flying colours.

- - -

Come Wednesday, Jeff was glad to get home. Matt had left Tatum at their father's and Jeff had promised to pick her up to save him the hassle of dropping her off. He smiled at her as she climbed into the car. Beth was out of town for business and so Tatum was able to sit in the front seat. She couldn't stop herself from smiling at him as she shut the door.

"So- you did good," she said, trying to make conversation with him. It wasn't working as he nodded and she went quiet again. "Thanks for- for the note." She held up her cast. He merely nodded again and Tatum pursed her lips before leaning over and kissing his cheek. A smile pulled at his lips before he glanced at her.

"Sorry, just got a lot on my mind," he remarked as he pulled up in front of the garage. This was the first time she had been to Jeff's house and she was in awe of it. Wrestling sure did leave them well off that was for sure. "Come on." She grabbed her bag of clothes and followed him up to the front of the house. "So- you watched?"

"Yeah. I liked how you pinned Edge so quick. I know its all staged, but you didn't look like you were doing so well afterwards," she told him as she followed him inside. He shrugged his shoulder, but the slight limp in his step as he tossed his bas onto the couch.

She squeaked when he turned suddenly and picked her up by the hips and held her up high, making her smile and look down at him. He let her go and then caught her again when she was level with him. Her smile didn't once fade as he leaned forward and kissed her, his lips meeting hers in a gentle kiss. He had waited five days to do that. He had waited five days to kiss a woman who wasn't his fiancée. As he pulled back he swallowed the lump in his throat and set her down, his eyes immediately falling to her arm.

The moment his eyes saw the bruise he looked up at her. "I went back to the doctors," she started, before he could say anything. "They said the bruising would disappear but it meant I may have done more damage than the hospital first thought."

She looked down at her arm and tapped the cast. He saw her wince and frowned. "Maybe we should take you back to the doctors tomorrow and see what's wrong? The longer you leave it the worse it'll get in the long run," he commented, running his hand over her good hand softly. She shivered and looked up at him.

Jeff didn't stop there. He had her alone for a while and no one else was going to interrupt as far as he knew. His hand closed around her bicep and he tugged her closer to him, his lips crushing over hers. He went to pick her up but she pulled away. "I- Where am I sleeping?" Jeff nodded silently and despite that he wanted to kiss her more, he pointed her in the direction of the guest room before grabbing his stuff from the couch and making his way to the opposite end of the house where his room was.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Thanks for the reviews and support on this one. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Kate  
_**

- - -

**CHAPTER TEN**

Tatum left the room she'd be sleeping in and headed for the kitchen. Her mind was racing wildly. She was alone with Jeff for four days and Beth wasn't here. This would be much more awkward than she thought it would've been. Who was she kidding?! This was just Jeff.

The same Jeff who had kissed her not half an hour ago. The same Jeff who was- dancing around the kitchen to Ice, Ice Baby by Vanilla Ice. She stood in the doorway, watching him as he rolled his hips in a circular motion just before he turned around to open the fridge and saw her. Tatum had liked the sight of him doing that and smiled a little nervously at him as he continued to sing along with the CD.

"Nice moves," she said to him.

He grinned and started moving his hips again, slower though and made a gesture to come over and join him. "Wanna dance?" She couldn't stop herself from moving forward as he grabbed her hands and pulled her close. Tatum blushed. She was not a good dancer but one of Jeff's hands pressed against her lower back, pressing their hips close together. The song ended and another started. It was Right Round.

Jeff was humming as she blushed at how close they were. He shifted and lifted her up slightly, moving until he had her pushed back into the bench, his arms trapping her.

Tatum lowered her head as he leaned down. He stopped and smiled before kissing her cheek. She made the mistake of looking up and was caught in a very passionate kiss. He put one knee between her legs and lifted up, moving her higher until she was level with him and he leaned her back a little.

Tatum's hands eased him back a little. He watched her as she fidgeted nervously before he pulled back. "Pizza is for dinner, cause I'm not in the mood for cooking tonight," he remarked and walked over to the fridge.

Tatum didn't say anything as she tried to calm down the racing beat of her heart. She opened her mouth a few times, still unsure of how to react to what he had just done. This was going to be a very long stay. Looking at him, she watched him bend down to look in the bottom of the fridge for something. Did anyone else who watched him ever notice how girly he could be? Just the thin hips and very nice strut he had. The butt moved like a girls would. She snorted, covering her mouth to try and stop herself from laughing as she realised what she was thinking and that her mind was beginning to play tricks on her. Jeff straightened up and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

She shook her head, cheeks bright red, before quickly leaving the room. Jeff watched her go and looked at the now empty kitchen before sighing heavily and heading down the hall leading to Tatum's room. Knocking, he leaned against the door. "Tatum?"

"Yeah?"

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"No."

"Then can I came in?" Another no came from the other side of the door and he pulled a face. "Well, I'm gonna go and get dinner in ten. You can come if you want to." He was hoping she would, but she refused and he nodded. At least he hadn't done anything or so she had said.

- - -

The pizza boxes had been dumped in the bins outside two hours ago and Jeff was stretched out on one couch while Tatum was curled up in the recliner, reading a book. He smiled as he watched the way her lips moved in whispers as she read and her eyes scanned the pages quickly. Yawning, he stretched out and scratched his stomach before rolling onto his side. Tatum looked up and he patted the spot in front of him.

"What are you reading?" he asked. She got up out of her chair and walked over, crawling onto the couch and laying up against him on her belly while holding the book cover out to him. "What? The Lioness Quartet? Interesting."

She looked at him and smiled. He returned it and brought his hand up, pushing her hair out of her face. Fingering a strand of the dirty blonde locks, he leaned forward and kissed her gently. "Have you ever thought about changing this?" he mused, pulling back and giving the strand a very light tug.

She shook her head.

"I wouldn't know what colours to make it," she replied. He got up, crawling over her and then heading to his room. Flicking the light on, he heard her follow him as he looked through all the pots of Manic Panic hair dye that were covering his chest of drawers.

"Found it," he said. She walked over to him and took one of the pots out of his hand. It was raven black. Mm. That didn't sound too bad. When he handed her the other jar, she gawked at it.

"Not electric banana," she told him handing that jar back to him.

He chuckled and shrugged, picking up the next one and covering it. "No peeking. Come on."

"Wait! No. Show me which colour you're gonna put-" Turning around, he lowered his head to kiss, shutting her up.

"It's a surprise. Trust me, I won't let it turn out wrong, promise," he told her before guiding into the bathroom of his room.

- - -

Tatum sat there, wondering just what Jeff had done to her hair, he'd applied the colour to her hair out in the lounge room, covering the pot from her. He had her leaning back over the bath as he rinsed her hair out and talked to her about the next few weeks. With Matt and him both involved in Wrestlemania it would mean she would have to stay with Gil, not that she had a problem with that.

After extensive hair dying and straightening all the time with her eyes closed, he put her in front of the mirror and told her to have a look. She opened her eyes and they widened.

Her hair was raven black and Jeff had put electric lizard green streaks in it. She fingered it for a second before turning and hugging him tightly. Jeff smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"I love it. Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome."

- - -

Jeff watched the lightning strike outside his bedroom window out beyond the forest. He hated storms, especially when the power was out, like it was now. Tatum had gone to her room and he was now laying there, bored.

Sighing, he rolled over onto his stomach and had just shut his eyes when he heard a knock on the door. "Yeah?" His heartbeat kicked up a few paces as the door opened. What the hell was happening to him?

- - -

Tatum had been laying in the dark, shivering. She hated storms and the new room left her more than a little on edge because it was so dark and there was only a few pieces of furniture. A crack of thunder and lightning made her jump and squeak. Her heart was racing a thousands miles a minute.

Climbing out of bed, Tatum got her sleeping jacket - only half pulling it on - and blindly walked out of the room, nearly running into the door frame on the way. She tripped slightly in the hall just before she reached the door of Jeff's room.

Sighing, she knocked gently. Hearing him call out, she opened the door and slipped inside.

"Co- Could I join you? Its cold." She looked at the ground before she heard him move.

"Come here." He pushed the covers back and Tatum smiled, saying thank you before she removed her jacket and climbed in with him, snuggling in close to his side. He chuckled as she did and couldn't help but sigh when she felt his hand on her side. "What made you-"

"I'm afraid of storms, and don't feel comfortable in- well, its scary in that room," she admitted, blushing a bit as he laughed.

"You're afraid of the dark?" His arm went around her and he leaned down to kiss her forehead. She huddled closer when thunder clapped outside, much louder this time.

Jeff smiled and pulled the blankets up over their heads, blocking out the lightning strikes. Maybe it was the sheer interest he had in kissing her or the static between them but Jeff had the sudden urgency to kiss her. And he gave in to the urge, his mouth finding and covering hers in a warm, sweet kiss. His skin was hot and he rolled over so he was on top of her as her fingers sunk into his hair and Jeff put more pressure into the kiss. His hands slid down her sides and he caught the end of her t-shirt, tugging it up as his hips moved instinctively. She stopped him and he leaned up on his elbows. Pushing the blankets off, Jeff rolled onto his back and patted his fingers along his stomach as Tatum rolled away from him. This was awkward. Jeff looked at her back and moved before his mind even thought of the move. His body curled up around hers, his hand sliding down over her stomach as heard her breath in heavily. Slowly, he put his lips to her shoulder and kissed down the silky smooth and honey tasting flesh. Trying so hard, Jeff kept his hand on her stomach as the other held her hair back. Her lips were parted slightly and he growled lightly, his teeth at her earlobe.

"I'll protect you," he whispered and felt her hand covering his own that was on her stomach. Slowly, he ran it up until he had firm hold on her breast and heard her moan softly as he squeezed lightly before letting her go and she rolled over, meeting his lips in a much more bolder kiss than he expected from her. His hand slowly slipped round her waist, pulling her tightly to him. Slipping one hand around her lower back to keep her close.

Jeff slowly broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers, smiling gently, his hand reaching up to tuck a strand of her newly died hair back from her forehead. Thunder clapped outside around them and Jeff's smile grew as she curled up against him, this time managing to get to sleep. One thing was racing through his mind as he laid there for a little while afterwards; What the hell was he doing?


	11. Chapter 11

**_Alright, so this is especially for the people who've reviewed so far and .fan.16. Hope you all like and remember to review._**

- - -

**CHAPTER** **ELEVEN**

Tatum felt the arm holding her tighten and she snuggled in closer, enjoying the warmth the body beside her gave. She felt a hand curl around her body and smiled as his lips brushed her forehead. "Are you awake?" he asked. They could barely see. It was pitch black outside because of the clouds and it was six in the morning. Tatum didn't want to get up either.

She felt so comfortable and safe laying here that when Jeff kissed her, she hugged him closer, her fingers wrapping around his neck.

"Morning," she whispered.

Tatum's heart sped up as his lips slowly dragged down across her jaw and his hand slipped beneath her singlet. This time she didn't stop him as his hands started to push it up her stomach, revealing her tanned skin. He pulled back and lifted her up so she ended up in his lap, his back against the headboard and her body using his thighs as a brace. Slowly, he lifted the shirt higher until she had to raise her arm up and it was tossed to the floor. Her arms instinctively went up and covered her bra. Jeff smiled and bowed his head so he could press a kiss to her stomach just above her belly button.

Sex education in school could never prepare her for the rush of heat that flickered through her as his fingers skimmed up her sides, encircled round her middle just before she felt the straps of her bra slip down her arms as it loosened.

"Jeff," she whispered. He stopped against her and she caught his face, making him look at her. "I- I uh- Um…"

He smiled at her, kissing her lips gently. "First?" The only word he asked. She nodded and then found herself laying beneath him. "I'll take it slow, I promise." Just as he made to kiss her, he stopped and Tatum felt her heart stop in her chest at the gorgeous look on his face as he smirked. "Just say stop if you don't want to do anything, alright?" Jeff's lips brushed hers and took her lower lip between his teeth, playfully.

"Can you shut the curtains?" she asked softly. Jeff looked at her. If she was more comfortable with complete darkness, he was willing to do that. He climbed from the bed and headed for the window. Thunder rolled over head as rain started to pour down. Drawing the floor length curtains shut, he turned around to see her dropping her bra over the side of the bed. He chucked his socks off and dived back into bed when the cold made him shiver. Laying on his side, he slowly took her hand and pressed it to his cheek. Her tiny fingers moved over his lips like a feather and then down his chin. "Slow, sweet thing," he murmured, his voice turning into a gasp as she leaned forward to lick the rim of his ear and then down his neck. Her body was covered by the sheets and Jeff kept his hands to himself, letting her set the pace no matter how hard he was getting with just a minute of her tongue on his skin.

She rolled him onto his back and climbed on top of him. Jeff put his hands on her hips, letting his eyes slip shut as her teeth scraped just beneath his jaw. Her hands trailed down his arms until he entwined them together and her mouth found his again.

She looked at him and smiled sweetly. Tatum looked, in that instant like an angel and Jeff rolled her beneath him. He returned the favour but as he eased lower, Jeff rested on one forearm while the other traced the side of her breast being careful not to do too much so he didn't scare her. Watching her shiver and shut her eyes, Jeff bowed his head.

He laved his tongue over one pert nipple. Her hands fisted into his hair as she tried hard bit down lightly and she gasped. Jeff broke away, looking up at her with now near black eyes. Tatum swallowed thickly as his fingers lightly grazed over the now sensitive buds.

He leaned up to kiss her softly, his hands reaching for her pants. "You're beautiful," he whispered.

Tatum was speechless, but the red tinge to her cheeks made him smile slightly. He disappeared beneath the blankets, making her giggle as his lips brushed against her stomach.

His hands quickly stripped her of her bottoms, underwear and socks all in one go.

Taking hold of her leg, Jeff slowly kissed the inside of her ankle as his fingers ghosted along her calf. She tasted so sweet and Jeff was intoxicated by just doing this. He hummed lightly as his mouth moved over her knee.

Jeff nipped lightly at her inner thigh just before he took the last step towards finishing what he had started with Tatum this morning by easing her legs apart. "Relax Tatum. I promise this will feel good."

- - -

Tatum bit her lip as his tongue slowly started to tease her, showing her just how good sex could be. Tatum had never been kissed, before meeting Jeff, the way he kissed her and so when he went down on her Tatum's heart raced and her body went into overdrive. A tightening in her stomach made her moan low, gripping the pillow beneath her head. "Jeff- I-" He stopped suddenly and she looked at him as he pushed the covers back and leaned up over her.

"Hang on one second," he said, rolling off her and removing his boxers and underwear. Reaching for the small packet on his bedside table, Jeff came back to Tatum who was shifting nervously. "What's wrong?"

"I- Does it hurt?" she asked in a very timid voice. Jeff looked at her crawled back on top of her once he'd rolled the condom on. Stroking her cheek, Jeff nodded. He wasn't going to lie to her and make it sound like it didn't.

"It does but not for long. I promise that I'm not going to do anything to purpose-" She put a finger up to his lips, smiling at him shyly.

"I know you won't hurt me on purpose." Jeff took hold of her legs, telling her to hook them around his waist. She did and her hands grabbed his forearm in her grip as he brushed his lips over her fingers on her broken hand. Jeff told her to look at him and not to worry about anything else. It was then that Tatum saw just how much he really cared about her.

There was no interruptions, no risk of getting caught, no Beth and no longer a fear of what would happen after this. Nothing else mattered except this. Her and Jeff.

He moved into her slowly, stilling when she bit her lip, whimpering slightly. He kissed her jaw and said to just relax and breath deep.

- - -

Tatum lifted her head up from the broad chest she was resting her head on and glanced at the clock. It was five in the afternoon. Had they really slept that long? A dull ache between her legs told her just what had happened this morning had been real and laid her head back down on the sleeping man's chest as she smiled sweetly. A hand entwined with hers and she looked up to find him watching her with half-lidded eyes, a grin pulling at his lips. Jeff had taken her to heights and beyond this morning and part of her cried for a repeat, another part told her to hang her head while a last part just felt safe.

"Hey. You alright?" he asked in a raspy voice, sitting up. She did also, hugging the blankets close to her as she felt her nerves and shyness return to her.

"Yeah. I'm sore."

"You're sore?" he repeated, slipping his hand beneath the blanket and running his hand up her thigh lightly as she nodded. "Come on." He picked her up, completely uncovering himself while Tatum clasped the blankets tighter to her chest. Smiling, Jeff carried her into the bathroom, turning the lights and heater on, and set her down on the vanity and reached into the shower to turn the water on.

"Jeff?" she whispered. She hadn't seen him completely naked this morning as the blankets had covered them mostly from the cold but now in the light, Tatum saw Jeff completely exposed and he turned to her, not seeming to be worried about his lack of clothing.

Seeing the direction her eyes were travelling on his body, Jeff smirked and leaned in close to her, his lips inches away from her ear as he leaned his cheek against hers. "Tatum, you don't need to cover up."

His hands slowly took hold of the blanket and he pulled it away from her.

"Jeff?" she repeated as his hands snaked round her waist and he stepped in between her legs.

"Yeah?"

"What does this mean?"

"This? You and me?" he questioned. She nodded and he saw the worry in her eyes. "There's a song by UB40 that I think pretty much sums up how I truly feel about this situation-"

"What is the song?"

Jeff smiled at her and kissed her gently as he lifted her up and stepped into the shower. "_I can't help falling in love with you_," he replied which made her smile. It wasn't I love you and she didn't expect it too especially given the circumstances they were under.

- - -

Jeff didn't try and touch her in any other way except to clean her body with soap while they stood in the shower but when Tatum started to do the same thing back and her hands very tentatively slipped lower, Jeff felt his body jolt to life when her fingers ghosted along his shaft. Looking at her, he saw her watching his face curiously as her fingers closed around him, causing him to groan low in his throat.

"Kitten…" he trailed off, her pet name slipping from his lips as her mouth pressed against the pulse point on his neck and her fingers experimented with what made him react and what he really liked. Her eyes danced and Jeff leaned his head back against the wall as she tried to keep torturing him but not get her cast wet. He caught hold of her good hand when his stomach growled for food. "Sweetie, we can play more later. I think food is in order first though," he said as he turned the water off.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Sorry about the lack of updates on this one- I was slightly stuck and then forgot about it. Thanks for the reviews girls and I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. Hope you like this chapter- it is a tad short but the next few will definitely be longer._**

- - -

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Tatum stood in the kitchen, trying to think of what she could have to eat. She'd pulled her pyjamas on, having not felt like doing anything but lay around. A hand slipped into hers and a gentle squeeze made her smile. "So- what do you want to eat?" Jeff asked, kissing her cheek before stepping toward the fridge.

"Me?"

"Yeah," he started, glancing at her with those soft eyes before an evil smirk came to his face, "you. Leftovers? Or we could order out?"

Tatum shrugged. "Whatever works for you."

He nodded. "Takeout it is. Pizza."

"Pizza?"

"Ya-huh."

"Meat-lovers."

- - -

Tatum giggled as Jeff set up what looked like a giant cushion of pillows and blankets on the foldout lounge with the numerous pillows and blankets spread through the house. He was hyper and Tatum squealed when he picked her up, putting her over his shoulder as the doorbell rang.

Opening it, Jeff found Talia and Greg standing there. "Cute Jeff, you playin' cavemen with the poor girl," Talia remarked, smiling as Jeff put Tatum back on her feet. "Hey honey. So, you survived your first night with our Enigma here? What- your hair is black and green. "

Tatum hugged the taller woman, nodding. "Yeah, Jeff did my hair and he made me feel comfortable."

Jeff coughed suddenly and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly making Greg raise an eyebrow in questioning at his friend. "Yeah. We got pizza on the way and I- I kinda built a big bed to lounge on," he told his friends, waving at the creation he'd just finished.

"Nice," Talia said as Greg shook his head. "Well- we just came to give ya this a fan gave to Matt while on tour and asked if he could give it to you."

Jeff took the envelope and nodded to his friend in thanks before the pair of them headed back to the car.

He turned to look at Tatum as he set the envelope down on the hallway table. "Aren't you going to open it?" she inquired.

"Not yet," he replied and Tatum shrugged.

He smiled as he watched her walk off and ran a hand down his face, jumping slightly when his phone vibrated in his back pocket suddenly. Answering it, Beth started talking his ear off about the wedding and when Tatum appeared and asked him who it was, he rolled his eyes and made a motion to his finger about a ring. She didn't look so comfortable at that and Jeff told Beth that he had to go and he'd listen to whatever she had to tell him when she got back in a few days.

Snapping the phone shut he walked over and wrapped an arm around Tatum who didn't relax against him. "Jeff? How can you cheat on her?"

He felt one slight pang of guilt when she asked that and then it disappeared. "She cheated on me."

"Everyone said that- you didn't know."

Jeff smiled, halfheartedly at her while guiding her into the lounge room. "I've know since it started. I found the ring he gave her. She doesn't know I know and I've finally given up on trying to make whatever was wrong between us." He set her down on the edge of the lounge and knelt at her feet. "Look Tatum, I may be marrying her, but I have been thinking by every viable excuse in the book I can think of to stop the wedding. Every time I want to talk to her, she cuts me off and starts talking about the wedding or someone comes in and I don't get a chance to even try and say anything."

"So you're going to use me to make her leave?" she asked. Jeff saw the hurt look on her face and shook his head quickly, taking both her cheeks in his hands and running his thumbs over her cheekbones.

"No, no, no, no. I would never dream of hurting another person like that, Kitten," he told her. She smiled slightly and Jeff leaned forward to kiss her, only the doorbell rang. He pulled a face at her making her grin and watch as he stood up and went to answer the door.

- - -

Dinner and three movies later, Jeff was laying stretched out on the futon, the lights now off with Tatum curled up against his side. She had her head on his shoulder and his fingers were lightly running up and down her forearm as they watched the opening credits to Underworld: Rise of the Lycans play.

"You know, she looks so much like Kate Beckinsale its not funny," Tatum remarked suddenly when an actresses name appeared on the screen.

He grinned and shifted so Tatum was level with him and then lifted her tiny frame up over his. "The hair really does suit you, you know?" he commented, playing with a strand of her hair as she looked down, not meeting his face. It was a habit she had that Jeff didn't like her doing as it made him feel like he had said something to either embarrass or worry her.

"Tatum- don't do that, please."

She looked at him and he smiled in reply. "Sorry, I'm just- this is different to anything I've ever even- dreamed would happen to me." Jeff brought his hand up and brushed his thumb over her bottom lip before leaning up to kiss her softly. As he let the kiss get more and more heated, he shifted Tatum was she was underneath him and made to lift her shirt up only to have her pull back into the mattress and push her top back down. He stayed above her.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"The light from the T.V. is-" she trailed off and blushed bright red in response. He grinned and nuzzled his face into her neck.

"Easy fixed, Kitten." He blindly reached over and located the remote all the while pressing light kisses to her neck. She shivered and the second the television was off and the light had disappeared, her hands slid around his waist. Jeff knew she was more than likely still embarrassed about being naked around him the way they were about to be.

He got rid her top, this time without any objection on Tatum's part and he kept telling himself to take things slowly and not push her. Her hands slowly pulled his singlet up until it was tossed to the floor and Jeff captured her mouth in an endearing kiss as her hands splayed out across his back. The coolness of her hands caused his muscles to tense up and he pushed one knee down between her legs and felt her thighs come together and smiled.

He knew the exact effect he had on her and was using it to his full advantage to make her more comfortable and open with what he was doing.

"Kitten, do you trust me?" he whispered into her ear. Hearing her breath hitch and her fingers thread into his hair made his smile grow slightly as he unbuckled his belt. She nodded and made a small noise the back of her throat. That was all the prompting he needed. Pulling back until he rest on his knees, Jeff found her arms and slowly pulled her up until she was sitting up between his legs and one of her hands was holding onto his pants blindly holding her up. He unclipped her bra and tossed it over his shoulder as her fingers inched up higher to his where his belt was undone and hanging open.

Despite they were both practically blind due to the dark, he moaned lightly when her fingers undid his pants and one hand took hold of him. Leaning his head back, Jeff lost all thought of what he'd originally intended to do and bit his lip when she moved in a way that he was slightly surprised of.

"Jeff?"

"Kitten, let me go, please," he gasped. She did so and apologized, believing she'd hurt him. He chuckled and moved so his hands had hold of her face and he was kissing her in a way that had she been standing up at the time probably would have made her knees buckle beneath her.

He shifted her until he had her up in his lap and he was sitting down properly, his feet hanging over the side of the futon. She wasn't exactly sure what he wanted her to do, so she did the first thing that came to her. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and he titled his head to the side as she started to kiss at his neck and nip occasionally. Getting rid of his pants and the pyjama bottoms she'd been wearing along with the rest of their clothes, Jeff felt his pendant be lifted up.

"Tatum?"

"Yeah?"

"I- I love you," he whispered suddenly and he felt her stop.

Now it was his turn to be nervous and fearful of what might happen. Her lips against his gently and he knew that he hadn't scared her as badly as he thought he had.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hope you like and thanks again for all the support that you've all given me in this fic. One of my favs to write.**_

- - -

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Tatum had fallen asleep about five minutes ago and Jeff lay there on his side watching her as she curled up in his arms. She was adorable when she slept. His hand traced the dimples that grew whenever she smiled and made her look three times more beautiful.

He sighed heavily. Had he really said it? "Yep." Had he meant it? "Well-" He was half and half on that, he had just said something that could possibly crucify them both. She hadn't said anything but he didn't expect her to. As he laid back down, Jeff tightened his arm around her tiny waist.

- - -

Tatum felt the bed dip as Jeff got up and moved. She shifted, curling up into the blankets as Jeff's warmth disappeared. His chuckle made her smile just before she felt him join her again. "Morning, kitten," he whispered into her ear, brushing his lips against her earlobe making her shiver. Jeff had picked something up when he'd gotten up and he smiled when she finally opened her eyes and shifted slightly until he was laying half over her. She watched as he smelled the tiny flower in his hand before he lowered it and tapped her on the nose. Tatum shivered as Jeff slowly ran the flower down the bridge of her nose gently tickling her. She breathed in heavily when his lips followed the line the flower had just taken.

"Jeff-" she whispered as the flower slowly ran down her neck and towards her chest. She caught hold of his hand and he stopped.

"What?" he asked.

"Again?" she replied, making him smile wide and lift one shoulder.

"I have a pretty big sex drive," he said casually, making her laugh slightly as she rolled them over so she was on top of him.

"Well I don't." He grinned as she pulled the blankets tight around her torso and he slipped his hands beneath the blanket where her knees were just visible. His hands glided up her thighs and round to grasp her ass cheeks firmly. She bit her lower lip and Jeff knew he was getting her.

"Really? Well, I think I could change that," he told her, cheekily and squeezed firmly. She smiled and took the flower from where he left it on the pillow and tapped him on the nose with it. Jeff removed his hands, placing them behind his head and shutting his eyes as she traced the shoulder part of his tattoo with the flower petals. He liked this. For once he was just laying down and relaxing, not worrying about anything. He was completely at ease.

Tatum sighed heavily and Jeff cracked an eye open, looking at her. "What's wrong?" She was looking at her cast and the sorrow in her hazel eyes made Jeff sit up and softly stroked his cheek with his knuckles. "You okay, Kitten?"

"Yeah, I- I- just- Its nothing," she replied and glanced at him before leaning her head in and close to his. Jeff wrapped his arm around her and held her close. The feel of tears dropping onto his bare chest made him pull back slightly.

"Doesn't seem like nothing," he whispered back, running his thumb under her eye to show the tears to her. "What's wrong?" She pulled the blankets tight around her and climbed from the bed. Jeff watched as she headed for her room and then grabbed the small blanket that was still on the bed and followed her. "Hey- Tatum, stop!" Catching her arm, he stopped her and turned her to face him.

"I can't do this!" she told him. He frowned and then realised what she meant.

"You're not doing anything wrong!" he said to her. "I am the one cheating, not you!"

"Its not the point, Jeff," she remarked, trying to pull away. Jeff didn't let her go. "How are you going to stand in the same room as me and her?"

Jeff looked at her and shook his head. "It won't matter at the moment," he argued. She gave him a look and Jeff just returned it before dragging her, literally, closer to him. "Want me to show you how much it doesn't matter?" It was a low growl and Tatum blushed heavily, biting on her lower lip as she put her hands on his chest and he wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her tight against him.

"No," she murmured back. "I- Jeff- please."

He sighed. "Kitten, go get dressed." She wordlessly did as he said.

- - -

Tatum shifted in front of the mirror as she looked at what she was wearing. Since when did she care what she was wearing. Groaning in annoyance, she pulled the old and baggy basketball up over her head. As she glanced round for another shirt, she found one. It was a button down and one she'd brought for a job interview. It was black and showed and hid enough that she decided to wear it.

Fixing her jean shorts up, she pulled on her sneakers before heading out to the kitchen. The lounge room was all packed up and Jeff wasn't in anywhere in sight. Stepping into the kitchen, she decided to just get some breakfast. Even with how unnerving things were at the moment, Tatum felt better here than she would have done had she not come to live with the Hardys. Only problem now was, she had slept with Jeff. The man who she'd had a crush on since she was only a kid and first saw him on television. Then her father had become close friends with the Hardy Boys father, Gil and she had tried everything to meet Jeff but had never thought it would be under these type of circumstances.

"Kitten. You in there?"

Hearing his voice, Tatum jumped and spun round, knocking the plate off the counter and to the floor. It smashed and Tatum became a mess. Jeff lifted her up off the ground and set her down away from the mess of broken china. "I'm so sorry Jeff."

He waved a hand at her, while picking up the big pieces. "It doesn't matter. It was just a plate, you didn't step on any or cut yourself?" he asked as he straightened up and glanced at her once dumping the pieces of china in the bin.

"I'm fine, but I feel bad."

Jeff smiled at her. "Don't worry about it."

- - -

As Tatum stood beside him in the kitchen, Jeff tried hard not to scare her to much. He hadn't realised how she was so unuse to being around men like him and it made him all the more carefully, especially when he did touch her. It was clear it his mind, that he had no regrets and felt no guilt but it appeared as though Tatum did.

And that wasn't good. He didn't want her to have regrets about what had happened. "Kitten don't regret what we did," he told her finally after a few minutes of silence. It was driving him crazy. He liked Tatum and he wanted to be like this with her, he didn't want to be seen as nothing more than the big brother figure. Especially when he wasn't.

Tatum glanced at him and then back down and Jeff grabbed her chin and turned her head so she had to look him in the eyes. "Jeff," she whimpered just before he kissed her. Her hands, despite being somewhat dirty from the flour they were using, wrapped around his neck and held him down close to her. Jeff smiled as he stepped in closer to her and pressed her into the counter top as he slid his tongue along her bottom lip.

She murmured something to him but he didn't catch it and rightly didn't care. He pushed his head down to hers and kept his lips locked with hers, refusing to let her get away that easily. Lifting her up, Jeff turned and cleared the table edge off when Tatum had put plates out. As he did, she hooked her legs round his waist, clearly getting where he wanted to head with this.

Just as Jeff leaned forward to kiss her again, the front door opened. Quickly separating, Jeff ended up back at the stove while Tatum fixed the plates. Shannon looked at the pair and it took him a second before he noticed the change of hair colour on one of them.

"Wow! Jeffro did do a good job," he commented. "I thought Jamie and Greg were only kidding."

Tatum blushed and kept her head done while Shannon headed straight for Jeff.

- - -

Shannon stayed for breakfast and then left about an hour later, leaving both Tatum and Jeff at a total loss as to what to do. She couldn't be in the same room as him for long without ending up staring at him and Jeff seemed to want to touch her like crazy whenever they were near one another, which only made things harder for Tatum.

Jeff was laying on the couch when Tatum came in reading a book. She wasn't going to look at him. She wasn't going to look at him. Oh dear lord. Apparently Jeff found that the weather was much hotter than expected and was stripping off his t-shirt. The way his muscles flexed and everything while he did remove it made Tatum's heartbeat kick up a few levels of intensity.

Focusing her eyes on her book and her book alone, she found that he always thought his jeans were too hot for the mildly warm day and stood up, unbuckling the belt. Shutting her eyes, she mentally shook herself just before opening them again. That was it. He was standing there in nothing more than his boxers. Scoody-Doo boxers- to be exact and it was very distracting. Even with how hard she was trying to concentrate on something else.

She wished she could get up and leave the room but it would prove difficult seeing as how she'd have to walk near him to get by.

Tatum sighed, guess the only thing to do aside from try and ignore something so tempting, was give into it. Right?

- - -

Jeff glanced at Tatum when she sighed and found her standing up and tossing her book down onto the couch. Looking up at her, Jeff laid there as she walked over to him. "See something you like, Kitten?" he remarked playfully.

She gave him a tiny smile. "Maybe." He sat up on his elbows as she got down onto the couch with him and crawled up over him. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she rested on her hands and knees above him, just watching him.

"Kitten, you gonna do this?" he asked just before she pressed her lips to his, making him smile.


	14. Chapter 14

**_The overwhelmingly great reviews made him write the next chappy to this in like two days. Haha. See what you guys do to me. Anyway hope you like. Took this is a much different direction to what I had originally planned but I like this way better, it'll end up being a lot longer now that I have changed it slightly._**

- - -

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Tatum laughed oh so softly into Jeff's shoulder as he picked her up from off the couch and headed for his room. They made it halfway before he pushed her back against the wall and leaned in to kiss her gently. She pulled back before he could and Jeff found himself liking the playful side to her when in this situation. She bit her lip as he leaned his head into her neck and sunk his teeth into her soft skin. Shutting her eyes as he took control of the situation stopping her in her tracks from even trying to form a single coherent word and making her feel like fire had erupted in her belly. Just as he slipped his hand down over her butt, they both heard the front door open. Jeff moved before Tatum even had the chance to get away from him.

Shutting his bedroom door, he pushed her back into the wall. Tatum flushed bright red hearing Gil's voice call out to Jeff. He seemed not to notice and kissed her feverishly as he started unbuttoning her shirt. She had to cover her mouth with her hand to stop herself from making any noise as Jeff nearly ripped the shirt down her arms.

The knock on the door stopped Jeff for only a second before he looked back at her and smiled devilishly. Tatum smiled round her hand but fought with him when he tried to pull it away. "Kitten, let me kiss you," he pleaded, barely above a whisper. She gave in at the look in his eyes. She may have been the kitten, but he was most definitely the puppy.

He took hold of the back of her legs and lifted her up the wall. It left Tatum's head spinning as she felt his hand run lightly along the back of her thigh. She shook her head and told him to stop for a minute. He didn't however. "Jeff."

"What is it?"

"I-" She couldn't even finish what she was trying to say.

"You… what?" he asked, taking her hands and pinning them to the wall, his body pressed against hers so tightly that Tatum was trying hard to get her words out while not doing something incredibly stupid.

"This!" she said after finding her voice. "I can't do this! I can't- I can't ruin another person's relationship. No matter how much I what this- you, I just can't-" Her conscience weighed more heavily than Jeff thought it would have.

He let her go as she tried to get away before he watched her yank open the door of his room and leave. Jeff heard the door down the hall slam shut and bent down to pick up her shirt, running it through his fingers before he left his room.

- - -

Tatum had fallen asleep, leaning against the door of her room, to keep Jeff out, as she cried. Upon waking up though, her stomach just twisted into knots again and she felt sick at the knowledge that while Jeff was fine with having a relationship with her, but while he was still with his fiancé didn't comfort her at all. In fact it made her twice as sick.

When she did find the strength to stand up and face the music, she stepped out into the hallway and heard Jeff talking. She bit her lip, praying that he was on the phone and not talking to Gil. Somehow, she knew she wouldn't able to look at any of them the same way again.

Stepping into the kitchen with her head down, Tatum heard Jeff finish his conversation – over the phone – and hang up. She tried so hard to not move when he stood up and strode over to her but she moved back when he made to touch her. He stopped and clenched his fist slightly as he watched her.

"Uh- I'd like you to come with me up to New York for a few days."

"Why?" she muttered back as he made to walk away. He turned sharply.

"Because I asked if you would!" he shot back rather harshly; not that she didn't blame him. Hell, she had stopped him right in the middle of trying to have sex and stayed quiet after that. "Pack because we are leaving in an hour."

- - -

The trip to New York on the plane was uncomfortable as Jeff kept his headphones in the entire time and she could do nothing else. She jumped when a stewardess tapped her on the shoulder. She asked if she or Jeff needed anything and Tatum shook her head. She made to touch Jeff's arm only he just pulled away like she had earlier. The stewardess moved on after that and she suddenly pulled Jeff close to her, yanking out the headphones. "If you're acting like a big baby because of what I did you can get off your high horse," she seethed at him and saw him glare back at her.

"I told you I didn't care about her or anything else-" he started but she turned away from him. He would be glad when this trip was over. Beth would be home by the time he got back and all he would have to do was drop the remainder of the stuff up there.

- - -

Tatum followed Jeff up the stairs of the apartment block. She couldn't understand why they were here. When he opened up one of the doors and let her step inside first, Tatum was a little taken back. It was almost like a mini penthouse. "What are we doing here?" she asked, turning to him as he shut the door. He turned and leaned back against the door just watching her for a moment before glancing down at the keys in his hands.

Jeff tossed them to her suddenly and Tatum caught them before staring agape at them. He pushed away from the door. "If I can't have you the way I want you then I'm gonna keep you as far away from me as I possibly can to avoid having you run out on me," he told her.

"So you brought me this place?!" she demanded.

He shrugged. "I already owned it, kit- Tatum. I just- you don't want the same thing I do and it is hard to be close to you when all I can think about it wanting to kiss you and well- I think the rest might be a little too much for you."

"So- basically you're kicking me out to an apartment in a city I have no job in and expect me to say yes?"

He rolled his eyes. "Tatum, I'm not a complete idiot and I do think with more than just what's below the waist, thanks very much," he remarked, walking over to the ornate marble kitchen bench and picking up a sheet of paper. "You start work at eight tomorrow morning and I'm bringing the rest of your stuff up when I come for the house show in two nights."

Tatum stood there in complete and utter astonishment. "Jeff- you really, really don't have to do this. I can find work back home and I don't know New York City. I can't take any of this."

"I'm not taking no for an answer," he told her back and sat down on one of the bar stools. She looked at him and without a word walked over to him. He was a little surprised when she hugged him but he smiled slightly and returned the hug when she said thank you to him.

- - -

Jeff listened as Tatum argued with herself over what to wear. It was amusing and he chuckled. All he'd said was to wear something nice so he could take her to lunch. Jeff knew that keeping her here in New York didn't mean what he'd told her it meant. He was only spending tonight here and then flying back home early tomorrow morning, but would be back the very next day. It wasn't like he was purposely keeping Tatum up here, but he needed her out of the state if he was going to be able to function. He chuckled at his own thoughts and shook his head. Well there was that and there was also the fact that he wanted Tatum to have her own life and do and be what she wanted. Colleges would love to take her on and she could always work out something with the big shots especially now that she had a job. Tatum appeared a few minutes later and he smiled, saying she looked pretty as he took her hand in his gently and smiled even wider when she didn't pull away from him.

- - -

The small café was nice and secluded and no one else seemed to notice who he was so he settled back into the leather seat and watched as Tatum slowly sat down beside him. "So, what do you want?" he asked. Tatum quietly sat there and he chuckled, patting her on the leg. "Come on kitten, just be cool," Jeff told her. "I'm not trying anything and I'm not going to. I just want to show you a good time before I have to leave in the morning."

"You're not leaving until then?" she questioned.

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Because I want to make sure you're alright your first night in the big city," he commented and saw her look at him and he shook his head, "don't worry kit, I'm gonna take the guest room."

- - -

As they sat in the café and talked, Jeff every so sneakily managed to slip his arm around Tatum's waist and hold her close. She didn't seem to notice or she chose not to and Jeff turned his attention to her belt, fiddling with it absentmindedly and looked down when her hand covered his own. "I still don't feel right- taking the apartment and stuff."

He smiled and leaned down so he was brushing his cheek and nose against hers. "Don't worry about it kitten. You don't feel right if I try anything with you, so at least up here you haven't got prying eyes watching you like a hawk and you can start fresh."

"What about you?" she asked.

"What about me?" he replied.

"I- I- What I mean is- are you going to visit or am I going to be all alone?" she explained.

Jeff chuckled before shaking his head. "Of course I'm gonna visit. Matt will too and the rest when they are up here. I'm not going to just kick you to the curb Tatum. I brought you up here cause I thought the change would be good. I'm not forgetting what we've already done and what I still want to do to you." He ended it in a low growl and Tatum's cheeks turned bright red and she tried to hide her face in his side only he made her look up at him just before he kissed her passionately. "See- no one up here cares what I do to you." It was a hot whisper as he trailed a few kisses down her neck. "They are too busy with their own lives to care about a couple being cuddly in a corner shop café."

Tatum bit her lip tightly as she brought her hand up to the back of his neck while he lightly ran his hand up her leg and gently stroked his hand absently up and down it as he kissed her deeply once again. "I could easily drag you to the bathroom and have my way with you and no one would be any the wiser."

His lines of seduction had her weak in the knees as she bit her lip even more and pulled back from him slightly. She couldn't help but wish he would take her back up to the apartment but it would be no good if she gave into what she wished for. Maybe being up here in New York wouldn't be so bad- at least she would be able to keep her attention off Jeff for longer periods of time and hopefully avoid disaster.

"Come on." He stood up, holding one hand out to her as he threw a fifty onto the table.

She looked up at him. "Why?"

He just smiled at her and she wordlessly did as he asked, standing up and taking his hand.

- - -

Jeff watched her as she turned round to face him, slapping her hands against her sides. "So- why did you want to come back here so soon?" she inquired. He took a step towards her.

"For one thing and one thing only." She took two steps back and he took three steps forward until he'd cornered her against the main bedroom door. He put his hands up to stop her from getting away and it made her heart beat increase by tenfold as he slipped one hand beneath her shirt. "And- you know what it is."

She nodded and tried so hard not to give in but as he started to kiss her softly, Tatum gave into the urge and just let him kiss her as he managed to convince her by saying some of the hottest things to her between the kisses.

- - -

Tatum lay on her new bed, nothing but the sheets covering her nakedness as she listened to the shower running. She was on her stomach with her head turned towards where Jeff had been sleeping. The large glass windows that served as one wall of her new bedroom, living room and kitchen showed the city life of New York right before her eyes now and she was grateful Jeff had drawn the curtains shut when he had gotten up. She was high up enough that no one could see in but it still made her feel more comfortable.

Grabbing her underwear and singlet, she pulled them on and looked round at the clothes scattered across the floor. Jeff hadn't been none too careful this time round when he had gotten her. In fact, he had been rough and dominant. A side to which she found quite appealing at the time but now felt slightly sick in the stomach about as her legs were sore and would be bruised in the morning. Slowly getting to her feet, she headed out to the kitchen and found a glass. She heard the water stop and eased herself up onto the kitchen bench. Not two minutes later and out walked Jeff in only a towel and dripping wet. She bit her lip and looked away as he came over to her, clearly comfortable as he always seemed to be with his near nakedness. You know that seen in Grey's Anatomy where Dr Steamy comes out in only a towel, well- this was the ten thousand times hotter version of that scene and it made Tatum hot again. God, this could not be healthy and she wanted so bad to fight it but the heat that rose to the surface made her uncomfortable being in only her singlet and panties.

"Kitten, did I ever tell you that you purr like a cat when- well-" he trailed off as he watched her look up at him and blush deeply as he smiled cheekily, wriggling his eyebrows playfully. "Don't be embarrassed sweet thing. No one, except me could hear you. The old lady across the hall is pretty much deaf. We can be as loud as we want and no one will know."

She still blushed heavily. How any sane woman could not react in the way in which she did while he was down on her would have had to have made them same sex orientated.

Slipping off the counter, she made to walk by him, only he put his arm across her belly, stopping her. She looked up and he leaned down and kissed her sweetly. "Do not fret Kitten, please because you make me worried then."


	15. Chapter 15

_**See I promised you I would be updating more. Going on a cruise in three days which means I may quite a few updates in as the boat actually has the internet. Hehe. Anyway I couldn't believe the reviews I got from you guys. Did I ever mention how much I love 'em. Hehe. Hope you like.**_

_**- - -  
**_

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Tatum opened the door and stepped into the café. It wasn't the same one that Jeff had taken her to yesterday but a much more fancy type of one. It looked like it was a business cafeteria more than just some café and Tatum wondered how Jeff had gotten her the job here. Heading to the desk, she said who she was and was surprised when they said that she was expected and to just head up the set of stairs on the right that led straight to the manager's office. She headed up there and knocked on the door.

It was opened up and Tatum walked in. Okay, so maybe it was a restaurant judging by the way this place was run. She was greeted by a woman who looked to be around Jeff or Matt's age. "You must be Tatum," she greeted, holding out a hand to her. "I'm Ava Schindler, I own Schindler's List." She laughed. "And yes, I am allowed to use the name. Surprisingly."

Tatum smiled and nervously fidgeted. "Um- I was given a position here; I just don't know what I'm meant to do- what I'm to wear… I live-"

"I know where you live. I was the one who helped him buy the place all those years ago," Ava commented. Tatum frowned slightly. "You're the twenty-one year old Tatum Orison. Well- I'm Jeff Hardy's first ex. And no don't worry unlike most women I have learned to resist the charm and wit of the man – despite that he still looks and acts like a walking sex toy."

Tatum smiled at the woman. "He is handsome."

"Do not worry honey, you and I – we're gonna be great friends. So Jeff said you were just starting out on your own and that he gave you the apartment?" Tatum nodded. "Oh dearie, you must be a great friend of his and the Core Group. I've been a friend since I was eleven; I'm the same age as Shannon, so I'm thirty – already. Jeez, time flies." Tatum liked Ava. It was like having another version of Jeff around her which made her feel somewhat more comfortable. "So- you are going to be my… uh – well you're just gonna run errands and that for me."

"A secretary?"

"Kind of," Ava laughed, "But honey you're my new friend so don't worry I'm not gonna be like Meryl Streep in Devil Wears Prada. I'm a very nice woman and don't really expect you to be supergirl or great at the job in one day."

"Thanks, so when do I start?" Tatum replied.

"Well – right now, but first I think I need to take you and get you some clothes that will actually be right for the job," Ava commented after looking over Tatum's appearance a glance over. She wasn't dressed bad. A pair of jeans and a white button down shirt with a black vest over the top made her look very grown up as opposed to the very babyface appearance she had.

"I can do that," Tatum said quickly.

"Nonsense girl, I'm here to help ya," Ava told her back, "So what are you to Jeff?"

"Huh?" Tatum asked, afraid that Ava was implying something that was true but wasn't allowed to be known.

"Well, honey, it's not hard to know what is going on unless you're like the others and are oblivious to it. Beth is cheating on Jeff and he is most likely cheating on her with you, why else would he go to all the trouble aside from the fact that you are quite literally the only woman other than me that I've heard of to go into that apartment. Not even Beth has seen it before and I think there's a good reason as to why," Ava said as she linked an arm with Tatum's and nudged her slightly. "I'm an ex, but don't worry I'm not gonna blab to anyone at all. I know when Jeff does and does not do something for a reason and he would never cheat unless- well- you seem to be special to him, believe me Jeff is worth the risk and worry especially when it comes to true feelings."

Tatum smiled weakly up at her new boss. "Well- least you put it in good perspective unlike Jeff who just uses other ways to convince me."

Ava laughed out loud and shook her head. "Yes well, Jeffro never was one to give up on something easily, probably why he moved you, try and quell himself of you for periods of time. Least up here, Beth never comes on tour with him as she stays with her family," the blonde explained.

Tatum wondered now just how much Ava and Jeff had been involved or really how long for, as she seemed to know so much about him that even his brother probably didn't know all that well. Guess there was the brother knowledge and the girlfriend knowledge. She smiled as Ava lead her from the office.

- - -

Jeff stepped under the spray of the hot shower and smiled as it beat down on his sore body. He would never let on how much it hurt sometimes to move but last night, even with all the rest he had, being with Tatum had hurt him and he hadn't been right the next morning. He would never tell her that or she wouldn't even let him lift her. His blood turned warm at the memory of last night. Putting Tatum up there and close to Ava had never been a better idea and it wasn't like he was ashamed of being with her, it just protected them both from getting hurt.

Feeling arms slip round his waist, Jeff looked down as they ran up his belly and chest. He leaned his head back and shut his eyes as they slipped lower when moving over his belly this time. Instead of hearing Beth's voice in his ear though he heard Tatum's. Dropping his head forward against the tiled wall, he took hold of her hands and moved them back to rest round his waist and covered them with his own. He couldn't do this with Beth. She didn't press him and leaned her head against his back. "Something wrong Jeff?"

"Just sore and not up to it tonight," he replied and felt her nod against him.

- - -

Jeff used the excuse he was going to see Ava and would probably stay for a good amount of time as they got interrupted the other day as she'd had a meeting to go to. That had made a great excuse except that Matt had said he would go with him as he wanted to check on Tatum.

That killed Jeff like he had just lost his favourite toy. Well, he had in some cases as he wouldn't get to play with it unless Matt changed his mind. He was moping around the locker room while waiting for Matt until as he showered after the show. It was bugging him that he wasn't going to get Tatum on his own. Something he had been looking forward to since he'd left her the other morning.

When Matt came out of the shower and told him that he was too sore to go and see Ava, it took a lot of restraint for Jeff not to open his mouth and say anything. Matt knew of Tatum being up here with Ava and said for him to say he wished he could see them both but he was too roughed up.

Quickly grabbing his bags, he tossed them into the backseat of his car before speeding off.

Reaching the apartment, he stepped into the elevator with all his stuff and found a woman standing there next to him. "Hey, you're Jeff Hardy right?" He nodded. "I thought you lived in North Carolina?"

"I do. I'm here visiting friends for the night," he replied to her. It was clear from the way she was standing that she was the least bit interested in what he was saying.

"Well- could I ask you for an autograph and picture?" He shrugged, seeing no harm that was until she held up a marker and then pulled open the top of her shirt. He signed her chest where she asked and then posed for a photo with her just before the doors opened to the floor he needed. "Thanks Jeff, I'll be definitely cheering you on TV now."

He chuckled and waved slightly before heading for door number 51. Instead of opening it, he knocked and when the door opened, he was slightly taken back by Ava being there. "Hey Jeffro," she said and hugged him before pulling him inside.

"Hey Ava what are you doing here?" he replied.

She hit his chest. "Helping your little kitten with clothing problems."

Jeff frowned but looked towards the bedroom door when he heard Tatum speak. "You know?"

"I guessed, she didn't say. Well- go," Ava pressed before pushing him in the direction of the bedroom while taking his bag from him. He gave her a look before stepping in. Tatum stood at the mirror on the wardrobe door, head down and fiddling with something on the dress that she was trying on. He smiled and walked over to her, sliding his hand round her waist before kissing her cheek affectionately.

"You look gorgeous, kitten," he murmured. She turned round and kissed him making him smile before he leaned his forehead against hers. "So- what are these for?" He stepped back to inspect the dress she was wearing and did so by twirling her round slightly. It came to mid thigh and was extremely tight. It was nice there was no denying that and it suited Tatum's figure very well. She blushed slightly but took hold of his free hand.

"Ava said I needed to start dressing my age so people didn't think I am younger than I am and that I needed some clothes for work," she replied.

"I think you look very much your age," he told her and chuckled when she said that it wasn't entirely comfortable, just yet. As he pulled her in close to him, he heard Ava clear her throat from the doorway and looked over his shoulder at her.

"Well- I think I should get to stepping as that was the last thing you had to try on girlie," she said as she pulled her jacket on and Jeff nodded while Tatum said thank you to her. "No worries honey, anyway I'll see you tomorrow."

Jeff waited until the door was shut before he turned back to Tatum. "So any chance that the change in style also meant underwear to?"

Tatum blushed but nodded. "Yeah it did, though I haven't tried any of it on as I wasn't exactly comfortable with trying it on in front of Ava. I was going to do that later on."

Jeff chuckled. "Why not try 'em on for me? I'm sure I could give you an honest opinion." The playful look in his eyes made her laugh slightly.

"Cause I'm embarrassed about some of the stuff."

"Can't be bad, I mean Ava does know what she's talking about when it comes to dress sense and besides- I think that it'd be fun."

"Of course you would," she replied and lightly hit his chest.

He nodded. "Damn straight now get into the bathroom and try it on."

She did as he asked and Jeff sat down on the bed as he waited for her. As he was waiting, his phone started vibrating in his pocket. Fishing it out, he found it was a message from Ava, saying that he hoped he was having fun. Chuckling he typed back a reply and had just sent it and put his phone away when the bathroom door opened a crack. He saw Tatum stick her head round it. "Jeff, this is silly."

"No its not, now come on kitten," he told her back. He saw her look down before opening the door. Jeff always loved it when Victoria Secrets underwear was getting tried on in front of him and this time was definitely no exception. Tatum stood there in a pair of bright green lace bra and panties, though she had her hands covering her stomach and the panties slightly. "Tatum-"

"See I told you they look bad," she remarked, cutting him off.

Jeff shook his head. "They don't look bad at all, now come here." She reluctantly did as he asked and headed over to him. He told her to turn around halfway to reaching him and she did. Jeff chuckled. It was a thong. He shook his head at wondering how amusing it would have been to be in the shop with Tatum and Ava when it had pulled this one off the shelf.

"What is funny?"

"It's a thong and you're wearing it," he answered and saw her blush bright red when she stopped in front of him. He put his hands on her hips and rubbed his thumbs in circles lightly. "I doubt anything else you got could look as sexy as what this does on you." She smiled shyly as he ran his fingers inside the top of the panties and then ran his palm over her stomach. "Who picked this out?"

"Um- I did until I realized what it was, but Ava still made me get it." Jeff nodded and then stood up, peeling his jacket down his arms and then pulling his shirt over his head as Tatum watched him. "Jeff I thought I was meant to be trying all these on for you."

He picked her up and laid her down on the bed. "That can wait. Right now, I just want you."

She squealed as he licked her stomach playfully before chuckling at her reaction. He reached beneath her and unclipped the bra. His mouth hungrily sought hers and Tatum wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders before Jeff growled against her and started to unbuckle his belt.

- - -

Lying with his head on Tatum's back, he listened to her soft breathing as she relaxed. Jeff groaned as he made to move suddenly and he hated it. She asked him what was wrong. "I- It's just the aches and pains that come with being me," he told her, telling her it was fine.

"Doesn't sound like everything is fine," she replied as she sat to watch him hunch over slightly on the edge of the bed. He looked over his shoulder when she put her hands on his back and kneaded in. He groaned but it was more in relief than it was pain and Tatum slowly continued to massage his back. "Why do you still wrestle if it hurts so much?"

"Would you give up one of the few things in life that truly make you happy?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at her. Tatum glanced down thinking she could never give up him and he made her happy so she could understand what he meant.

Leaning forward, she slipped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder as she said she knew what he meant.

- - -

Jeff slept soundly through his phone alarm the next morning as he held Tatum back into his chest that when he did wake up he expected it to be only about five or so, and that he had simply woken up early but when he checked his alarm it read seven thirty. Swearing, he climbed from the bed which woke Tatum up who watched as he grabbed his clothes.

"What's wrong?" she asked groggily, half asleep still. Jeff just told her what the time was and she got up, wrapping a robe around herself as he started to pull his clothes on.

"I'm so sorry. I wanna stay but I can't- I gotta catch a flight out in an hour, fuck!" he swore when he found he couldn't find his shirt.

Tatum put her hand on his back and told him to stop. "Jeff, your shirt is over there." He turned to her and kissed her deeply. She was somewhat taken back and was silent as he pulled back. "I could leave her so easily."

She shook her head. "You're marrying her. You must love her."

"I love you more," he admitted and Tatum suddenly looked down.

"You shouldn't," she told him.

He shook his head."I can't help how I feel about you, Kitten."

- - -

As he made to leave, Jeff turned at the door and found Tatum right behind him. "I- Tatum I-" he kissed her softly, "bye."

Tatum waited until Jeff was at the elevator before she called out to him. She was leaning against the frame of the door and it made him smile as he watched her. "I love you," she told him. Jeff's smile grew wider and he dropped his bags and walked back over to her.

He pulled her into a passionate kiss that pretty left her breathless before he whispered that he loved her and then headed back to the elevator.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ta-da! Hey all, I promised an update and here it is. Wow! I have been neglecting my babies so much that I am spending tomorrow- or well today as its currently 2:19 in the morning here working on one new fic and updating many of the others- Chain Gang and such. Lol. I hope you girls like this one cause I'm half asleep while finishing it. I can't believe this has already gotten 99 reviews- you girls are the best!!! Anyway, thank you all for the support on this one, next to Queen of Extreme- this is my favourite to write. :D  
**

- - -

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Ava smiled at Tatum as she came into the office. The girl looked like she'd had a good night. "So I take it that Jeff was up to par last night?" she inquired with a quirked eyebrow and a knowing smile.

Tatum blushed heavily and fumbled slightly at the woman's question, unsure of what to say. Noticing the way Tatum reacted; Ava giggled and shook her head. "It's alright, doll, I was just joking. I know how Jeff can be in bed, though it has been sometime since I've seen him and I just was curious."

Tatum tried so hard not to go even redder at what she said. It was hard for Tatum to not feel awkward or shy round Ava and such, especially considering what she and Jeff had once been. Things were hard, especially now that she was completely gone from home. Jeff wasn't a stone's throw away for her to reach out to in the way that made her feel most safe and it frightened her a little.

He hadn't told her when he would be back and it made her miss him even more now that she had no idea when she'd get to see him again. Then again, that also made her very anxious and excited about when he would come back. When he did- Tatum thought about last night before mentally wanting to blush and cover her face. Jeff was quite the talented man in bed but against Tatum of cause he would be talented to her, she had never been with a guy before him and well- it just showed whenever he managed to outdo her at things.

"Um- what can I do for you today?" she asked, trying to take Ava off the subject of Jeff and the bedroom.

"Well, I wouldn't mind if you could run out and pick up some things for me," Ava replied and stood up with a list in her hand as she walked round to Tatum who automatically stood up. "Just do this and then head for lunch. I might have some other stuff for you around about one."

"Is this really my job?" she inquired.

Ava laughed and nodded. "Tatum, honey, it can be so quiet and then well- some days you will wish that it was like this, besides its only your first official day," Ava remarked and Tatum nodded in return saying she understood.

- - -

Tatum worked like crazy each day she came to work and it made Ava impressed every time she did the job perfect and did it on time. Each morning, Tatum would get a phone call from Jeff and each night, she would get another phone call from him, however the night time ones were a little more private as no one else would be round him then.

One night he rang, Tatum picked up just as she was stripping out of her clothes from work and getting ready to have a bath. He said hello and she said it back._ "What you doing?"_ he inquired.

"I'm about to have a bath, getting undressed. You?" she answered and heard him move around for a minute.

_"Sitting in my hotel room. With nothing to do,"_ he told her. _"So- how far you get through the undressing stage before I interrupted?"_

Tatum smiled shyly as she said she was in her underwear only. He chuckled and asked her which set of underwear it was. "The green set," she replied. "That you like."

Her cheeks went red hearing him groan down the phone line. Oh dear lord, she felt herself going brighter red when he asked her if she could give him a play-by play. Gnawing on her lower lip, she said she could always use the video phone. Hearing him agree rather rapidly, Tatum continued blushing as Jeff hung up and then called back through the video phone. Tatum covered the screen with her hand, embarrassed. With Jeff doing things was at first new and embarrassing but at the end of things, Tatum felt like he had just taught her another thing to use whenever they wanted something different.

_"Tatum."_ She giggled somewhat at the pleading tone in his voice. With one deep breath, she pulled her hand away from the screen and held it up somewhat, so it was facing the mirror and Jeff could see her entire length. Well- to her thighs where the sink cut off at least as the thing was fairly low. She put her free hand on her hip and smiled at him through the mirror, hearing him laugh as she put it on loudspeaker. _"You look gorgeous."_

"Yeah, well what are you wearing?" she replied.

"Boxers and socks." She bit her lower lip and said she really needed to get in the bath while it was still hot. _"I'm liking the view. Can't I get a little bit of a floor-show?" _Tatum lowered her head entirely and heard him say she always looked cute when she blushed.

"Jeff, you sure about this?" she asked, still nervous. "I-"

_"Place phone on sink, facing you and strip."_ The almost commanding tone in his voice made her do what he said immediately. He said if she was nervous to shut her eyes. Doing so, Tatum let out a shaky breath. _"I'm gonna tell you exactly what to do- think of it as me there, but not really."_

Tatum nodded somewhat when he asked her if she was okay. "I'm okay- just a little nervous."

_"Why? I've seen you naked before,"_ he replied.

"Yeah, but never like this- I mean usually you are here-"

Jeff told her to not worry and listen to him carefully. _"If I was there, I'd be standing behind you and I'd kiss your shoulder, like I always do,"_ he started his voice husky and hoarse. Tatum swallowed the thick lump in her throat as she pictured exactly what he was describing to her. "I'd slid those bra straps down your arms, like I was ghost- barely touching your skin." Tatum smiled slightly and did exactly what he said he would do, she pulled the straps down her arms slowly. _"I love touching you so much. You always feel smooth and soft."_

"Thought I was meant to be stripping?" she questioned smartly and he laughed down the line. It made her smile when he told her she was much cheekier doing this than she ever had been.

_"I'd unclip your bra and let it drop to the floor."_ When she did do so and the bra fell away, she heard Jeff let out a moan. _"You look pretty like this, you know. Vulnerable, but something so alluring all at once."_ Tatum covered her breasts and heard him tell her not to do that. _"Hey! Did I say you could do that?!" _She shook her head. _"Well, then remove those hands, Kitten."_ Tatum did so and then opened her eyes and picked up the phone. _"Hey?!"_

She smiled suddenly into the video. "Sorry Tiger boy, but I need a bath." She cut off the call on him and laughed somewhat. Her phone went off a second later and she let it nearly ring out before she picked it up. "Yes."

_"Since when did you become a little tease and minx?"_ he asked her grumpily.

Tatum just stripped off her underwear before stepping into the bath and sinking down into it with a sigh. She held the phone back up to her ear. "Sorry, I just- tired and as- well- hot as that was and probably made you feel good, I just needed to relax."

_"Wait until I get hold of you,"_ he told her which made her laugh slightly. _"Tomorrow night. I want you to give me a full show."_

"Maybe," she replied, feeling like she had a little power over him when he pleaded with her to agree to it. "You never know."

_"Oooo,"_ he said back and she could swear she could hear him smiling. _"You are so, so-"_

"Would you settle for a picture?" she asked and laughed when he said yes straight away. With all the bubbles and such, she felt quite "attractive" as she posed for the photo and took it before sending it to him.

_"You know this makes me wish I was there. I want a photo with you when I come back."_

"When are you coming back?" she asked, suddenly missing the contact she had with Jeff when he was here with her. "I miss you."

_"Soon I promise. Just- got roped into signings and stuff that I haven't had the chance to get back up there. I miss you too Kitten."_ She heard noise from down his end of the line and looked down when she seemed to be forgotten for the moment.

"Jeff?"

_"Yeah, hang on a second. God, Orton, Cena get the hell outta my room. I'm trying to talk on the phone."_ She quirked an eyebrow at the words coming from Jeff.

_"Oh really?"_ That was a much deeper voice. _"Hey there, doll face, this is Randy Orton, the man you don't know but need to know."_

Tatum blushed bright red hearing Jeff yell at someone to let him go and give him back his phone. _"Who the hell is Tatum, Jeffro?" _They must have checked the caller ID.

_"Tatum is a friend okay. Can you not creep the hell out of her by spouting sex lines down the phone?"_

_"Bullshit Hardy. This Tatum sounds hot. She says she wants to meet me."_

"I did not!" she squealed into the phone and heard laughing.

_"Well, hello Tatum, she speaks and by the way honey, you're on loudspeaker,"_ the same deep voice said. Tatum bit her lip and heard Jeff say something along the lines of she's the one Matt says I call Kitten, then she heard this Randy guy ask him why he called her that and got the reply from Jeff being that she was small, tiny and had wide-eyes like a baby Kitten did when lost or frightened. Tatum smiled. _"Well, Kitten-"_ Tatum blushed as Randy now called her it, _"I'll let you get back to talking to Mister Hardy. Hope that we can meet ya sometime."_

She heard the door shut down the line and then heard Jeff swearing. "I love you."

There was a silence before he chuckled somewhat. _"You know I love you more."_ Tatum whispered a goodnight before ending the phone call.

- - -

She came out of the bathroom in her satin boxers and a spaghetti strapped top, hungry more than anything. Talking to Jeff tonight had made her feel lonely. She was up here in this apartment all by herself and it really did make her feel worse knowing that Jeff was with friends, or at least people, but she was stuck here without any company. One thing came to mind. She needed a pet. At that thought, she began to laugh. Jeff would make the perfect pet, but she couldn't have that one here twenty-four seven and so she decided tomorrow she was going to go and look for a little companion when she had some free time during work. Maybe at lunchtime as then she could run up here and drop it off before heading back to work.


	17. Chapter 17

**Well, you asked for it soon and after spending yesterday writing this chapter, here it is. Hope you all like it- haha and thank you for the reviews.  
**

- - -

**Chapter Seventeen**

After telling Ava she couldn't have lunch with her and explaining why, Tatum found Ava coming along with her to the pet shop to look for a little companion. Her second pet in her entire lifetime. The girl in the store was extremely nice and helpful to them. The puppies in the cages all jumped against the glass and such, wanting Tatum and Ava's affections. However, the tiny little shaggy puppy sitting in the corner shaking broke Tatum's heart as she watched it look down at the ground. When the girl opened up the cage, Tatum reached in and picked it up gently. Smiling at it, she held it up close to her chest and she laughed as it licked her hand when she said she would take him. Ava smiled and petted it gently as it looked up at her.

- - -

Jeff smiled as he climbed out of the taxi. He'd told Tatum he didn't know when he'd see her but that changed quite quickly when Vince had told him yesterday morning he had four days off. Matt had told him to come up and see how Tatum was going with everything, which Jeff had more than happily agreed to. He only hoped she was home as it was a surprise he was here. She did tell him that generally she came home round noon when Ava had lunch.

Grabbing his stuff, he pulled his backpack over one shoulder, and his travel bag he dragged behind him.

- - -

Tatum looked up, from where she had Paws on the coffee table as she sat down on the floor and talked to him while he gnawed on a little toy bone, when someone knocked on the door. He was a scruffy little thing and looked like a baby version of the hobo type of dogs on the streets, he was adorable though and by Tatum's hand size, he fitted into both her palms. Compared to Jeff's the poor little thing would probably be tiny. She'd need to get him a collar.

As she stood up to get the door, she heard him whine. Turning, she lifted him up and set him down on the floor, letting him follow her across the room and to the door. Opening it, Tatum's eyes widened in utter surprise as he lifted his head up to smile at her just before she jumped up into his arms causing him to laugh as their lips found one another's. He had hold of the back of her thighs as he kissed her back passionately. Hearing a little whine, Jeff pulled back and looked down at the ground where a tiny little puppy was sitting on the floor, head tilted slightly to the side as he looked at them. Jeff mimicked the puppies head action while Tatum hugged him tightly.

Chuckling, Jeff set Tatum back down on the ground as he asked who her little friend was. She crouched down and picked him up. "Meet Paws. My little baby. Paws meet Jeff- and no you can't eat him."

Jeff smiled as she kept her attention on the puppy, watching the way the puppy chewed on her nose playfully in a kiss like manner. "Hey little man, has momma been treating you well? And on a side note- I doubt you'd like how I taste," he inquired while shutting the door and setting all his stuff down by the door. "So why the spur in getting him?"

"Of course she has," Tatum replied, kissing Jeff's cheek lightly as he slid one arm around her tiny frame, scratching behind the little puppy's ear as it tried to eat his fingers. "You taste fine to me." Jeff laughed. "And I felt lonely. I had no one to curl up with and well, I needed a pet- that would stay."

Jeff quirked an eyebrow at her in amusement as she pulled free of him to go back to where she had been sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch. "Are you making reference to me with that remark?" he asked. She shrugged somewhat and Jeff followed her, gripping her arm and turning her to face him. "You alright, Kitten?" She nodded and gave him a false smile that he saw right through; however, he didn't press her on the matter and let her go.

"I thought you weren't coming back for a while," she said as she put Paws down on the table and focused her gaze on the television.

Jeff slipped down beside her. "I wanted to surprise you," he answered.

She looked at him. "You did." Paws rolled over onto his belly, sticking his little butt up in the air while keeping his head down, growling at Jeff playfully, jumping side to side to try and catch Jeff's hand as he slid it along the edge of the table. Tatum smiled at her new little companion.

"I think he shares your feelings. Why are you upset with me?" he asked her.

"I'm not!" she replied rather quickly. Jeff grabbed her chin and made her look him in the eyes.

He smoothed his thumb over the skin of her lips softly. "If it's about last night-" Tatum shut her eyes and Jeff let her go. "I wasn't trying to pressure you into anything. I just- wanted- needed- I'm an idiot."

Tatum laughed softly. "No- you aren't. I just- it is hard not to feel extremely lonely up here with barely any contact with you except through the phone. While, granted, last night was very hot, I like it better when you're here." Jeff smirked and nodded saying he understood what she meant. "I'm not use to being on my own. Even with Ava around of the day, nightmares are not nice when there is no one around to make you feel better."

- - -

Jeff was flicking through the television channels as he stood in the kitchen with Tatum who was cooking. He set the remote down when he found Nitro Circus was on and then stepped up behind Tatum, sliding his arms around her waist. "Did I say I love you yet today?" he asked softly, kissing her neck. She shivered, shaking her head. "Well-" he started and kissed her neck again, "I- L-O-V-E Y-O-U."

Paws sat in front of his food bowl, which was quite large compared to him so his two front paws were in the bowl, chomping away on some pieces of ham that Jeff had ripped up for him. Tatum giggled and Jeff laughed as he pulled back and leaned against the counter near her. "You know last night?"

"Yeah."

"I would've preferred you to be in that bath with me, then half way across the country," she told him as she looked up.

He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and kissed her forehead, before pulling her into a hug. "I know."

It scared Jeff to know how much he cared for Tatum over his fiancée. Beth. That was most definitely something that Jeff was going to half to take care of soon- before he lost Tatum. Jeff was more scared of Tatum finding some other guy one hundred times better than him and he wanted so badly to drop Beth but he knew that if he didn't do it carefully, Shannon would open his mouth and tell Matt about him kissing Tatum, though at the moment, Ava had more knowledge of their relationship than any did but Ava knowing comforted Jeff more than it scared him.

- - -

Paws ended up falling asleep wrapped up in a blanket in the corner of the lounge when Jeff said maybe it was time for bed. She took hold of his hands when he said they could fit into the bath together, reading his mind. Jeff stripped off his shirt as he followed her into the bathroom. She stopped in front of the vanity and Jeff came up behind her. He kissed her neck, his eyes locked on hers through the mirror as he peeled her shirt down her arms.

Tatum smiled at him in the mirror and reached up to his hair. "My Kitten," he whispered and stripped them both down as the water was filling the tub. He climbed in and relaxed back before holding his hands out to Tatum. She flicked on the Ipod that was on the vanity in a dock before taking hold of his hands and stepping into the bath with him. The large circular tub was big enough for probably them plus two more. She leaned back against his chest as he whispered along with the words of a Kings of Leon song playing.

She shut her eyes as he slid an arm around her stomach and kissed her cheek, a smile coming to her face. Tatum leaned her head back against his shoulder and asked him what he had been up to since leaving her the first time.

"Aside from being harassed by Orton and Cena last night-" he started and heard her giggle, "not much. What about you, Kit, you got a puppy, have a little bit more guts with teasing me…" He nibbled on her ear at that last remark and Tatum squealed somewhat trying to get away from him.

She got to the opposite side of the tub only he caught her good. "I still haven't forgotten that- come here."

Tatum shook her head, smiling at him as he moved and tried to grab her. "You'll have to do better than that, Tiger boy," she said, sticking her tongue out at him playfully as he growled.

"You little minx." She squealed when he suddenly grabbed her and pulled her to him in the center of the bath. Despite they were both slippery from the water and bubbles, Tatum laughed when he told her she had definitely changed since he'd last seen her. "I love you no matter who you are, Kit."

She moaned softly as his mouth carved a heated path down her neck. Grabbing the hair piece that was holding his hair up, Tatum pulled it from his hair and tossed it onto the vanity before threading her hands into the long mess of colours and pulling him into a kiss. The squelching sound caused by them and the water made her giggle as Jeff blew some of the bubbles from off his hand, watching them fly through the air for a second. Tatum yelped when he suddenly went completely under the water. His hands grabbed her hips and went he came back up; she smoothed his hair back and kissed him softly.

"I love you, Jeff." He smiled at her and shut his eyes as she leaned her forehead against his.

Tatum hadn't noticed the song had changed until now and she felt her eyes water. "Why are you crying Kit? Is it the song?" She nodded and opened her eyes to see him reach up and covered her cheek with one hand.

Bette Midler's "Wind Beneath My Wings" song had always held a place in Jeff's heart as it had made him feel close to his mother. Now- it had a meaning to him and Tatum. He stopped when she started to sing the chorus to him and Jeff felt himself starting to tear up. Normally he would feel like a complete idiot but with Tatum there was something in this song that just connected him to her that one step more.

"You're the wind beneath my wings Tatum," he told her straight forwardly and hugged her when she buried her head into his shoulder, leaning back against the side of the bath. Jeff knew that for Tatum being like this, basically his girl on the side, was not what she wanted and in all truth, it was not what Jeff wanted but he knew that when all was said and done- someone, one of them would be hurt. It was going to happen and Jeff knew it but he was going to do everything in his power to keep it from happening anytime soon. He just didn't want Tatum hurt at the end of the day.


	18. Chapter 18

**Three solid and strong updates to this in the span of about four days- UNBELIEVABLE. Lol. For those wanting to see what PAWS looks like the link to it is on my noticeboard section of my profile. As for the reviews, seriously girls- I love you all so much. Even if they are short, they are so sweet and the urge to continue made me prolong updating three others all for this one. NEW POLL up to- so go and vote. Haha. For those of you who read Queen of Extreme- THERE IS A PREQUEL COMING VERY SOON! Anyway, hope ya'll like it.  
**

- - -

**Chapter Eighteen**

Tatum lifted her head up from the pillow and felt a warm body against her back, making her shut her eyes tightly and smile. He was still here. Last night, after getting out of the bath, Jeff had carried her out to bed and collapsed with her. Content to just hold her as he had murmured before falling asleep with his head buried into her shoulder and his arms wrapped round her. Being naked round Jeff wasn't so abnormal anymore and she actually felt like she looked good whenever he was around because he always complimented her and told her exactly what was on his mind- even if at times that was somewhat inappropriately naughty or such, he still made her feel good.

Hearing him groan softly, Tatum glanced over her shoulder. He was still fast asleep as far as she could tell. Smiling slightly, Tatum wondered what Jeff would have thought if he knew about her reading sex books that Ava had given her. Well, Ava had forced them into her hand, telling her without any idea of some basics Jeff would always be a teacher to her.

Feeling Jeff's hand slide from her hip and down over her belly, she jumped slightly when his lips brushed her earlobe. "Why you up?" he asked hoarsely.

"I just got up and was happy to lie here for a moment," she replied to him.

He chuckled slightly. "Yeah?" She nodded. "Do you- I think- well- God Kitten I need ya bad."

She quirked an eyebrow as she pressed back against him. "Oh yeah? How bad do you need me?" she questioned. Jeff groaned and pulled her bottom back more firmly against his groin and Tatum felt just how bad he needed some release. "That must've been some dream."

"You have no idea," he told her as he lifted her top leg back over his hip, drawing it backward slightly. Like this, Tatum blushed and let out a low moan one of Jeff's hands found her breast and began to tease her. "You on a fur rug, spread out with no clothes on and asking me to make love to you- that, Kitten, is what you do to me every day even when not near me."

She arched her body as he continued to tease her and Jeff shifted closer only a second before he was inside her. Tatum felt heat pool in her stomach and had to remind herself to breathe as he moved against her. He whispered into her ear that she felt so good and Tatum couldn't help but get lost in the incredible sensations as he slid the palm of his hand down over her belly and right to the most sensitive part of her. Tatum mewed out in the back of her throat as he bit into her neck lightly, his hard but slow thrusting never once altering.

- - -

"Best type of good morning sex," Jeff breathed out with a smile as he laid down on his back and Tatum curled up against his side. Tatum felt tired again but with a begrudging little voice telling her that she had to get up, she did. Jeff asked her what she was doing.

"I have to get ready for work," she replied, watching as he propped himself up on his elbows. He nodded. As she headed for the bathroom, the bath towel he'd carried her out in last night wrapped round her, Tatum stopped. "Are you leaving?"

She heard him say no, not unless she wanted him to. "What do you think I want?" she asked back and heard him chuckle.

When she came out of the bathroom about an hour later she found Jeff lying on his stomach fast asleep again. She smiled and crawled over the top of him. "I'll be back at lunch time," she whispered, kissing the corner of his mouth softly. She saw him smile just before he caught her hand.

"I love you, Kitten."

Tatum kissed him again. "I love you too, Tiger."

- - -

Ava looked up when Tatum appeared. "Hey you- you had sex!" Tatum was somewhat taken back by Ava's blunt statement and went red a little while nodding. "Jeffro is back in town then I see."

"Yeah, I'm not sure how long though," she said back while sitting down in the seat opposite Ava.

"You okay?" Ava inquired seeing the pain in Tatum's eyes when she smiled.

"I- I feel like that chick from that Pretty Woman movie you showed me when I think about it. All Jeff does is come, and then go. It- It makes me- I don't know what it makes me, but I know that I would like to be with him in the respect of being a girlfriend and not just- just-"

"Just a mistress?" Tatum looked at Ava and her eyes watered slowly as she nodded. Ava stood up and walked round to hug the younger woman before telling her to not think about that at the moment and to worry about doing some work.

- - -

Jeff heard the front doo open and turned around to look over the back of the lounge, causing Paws to roll off his belly where he had been sleeping. "Sorry bud. Hey Tatum, you're home early," he said, thinking it was her.

"It's not Tatum." Jeff jumped up and smiled at Ava however she didn't return it.

"What's up?" he asked, knowing she wanted to talk. Ava always got this certain look when she wanted to say something.

"We need to talk."

He nodded and watched her sit down on the coffee table as he sat down on the couch again and Paws climbed back on him. "What about?"

"Tatum. Jeff- you can't keep this up. I love you buddy but the poor girl is upset," she said straight out.

"Upset, I know she is. She won't tell me much though."

"It's you. It's her feeling like an almost two bit hooker for you Jeff. I get that you are having an affair with her, but- don't mess with her head like you are doing," she told him.

"I'm not!" he shot back.

"Bullshit you aren't! She came in and ended up in tears by me just asking her if she was okay, she says she feels like you just come in and go. You may not be leaving money on the coffee table Jeff but-"

Jeff put Paws on the couch and got up, walking over to the glass wall that was the window view of the city. He leaned his head against it. "I don't want her feeling like that Ava, but what can I do? Do not say leave Beth. If I up and left her, Beth would take it out on everyone, including Tatum. Hell, she probably already thinks I'm sleeping with her now. I just- It's complicated," he said, finishing in a whisper.

Ava got up and followed him. "How is it?" she demanded. Jeff shut his eyes, letting a tear escape and roll down his cheek as he placed his hand against the glass and then clenched it into a fist.

"I love her."

"Beth? You're marryi-"

"Tatum. I love Tatum," he said in all honesty and Ava put her hand on his shoulder.

"Then leave Beth." Jeff shook his head. "Why not? If you love Tatum, be with Tatum."

He turned to face her. "Because if I do, Matt will never look at me the same again. He'll accuse me of using Tatum just to get out of my relationship with Beth. Shannon- Shannon will tell me that I should've listened to him and not kissed her a second time. Greg- well I don't know what Greg-"

"You're worried about what they'll all think?" she asked him. He shut his eyes and Ava reached up to wipe the tears away from his cheeks, before turning his face down to hers. "You think that they will assume that. You are thinking about what they may say Jeff. Please, don't hurt Tatum."

Jeff looked at her and sighed heavily. "I don't want to hurt her or get her hurt, but what am I going to do?" he questioned back. Paws whimpered from the couch and Jeff walked over to the puppy and picked him up, tucking him up in his jacket and Ava smiled.

"You have already started a life with Tatum and you haven't even realized it," she said and Jeff looked up from where he was letting Paws lick his chin. He lowered his gaze to the floor. "Maybe you should show Tatum a good night. Not just sex."

"It's not the sex that keeps me coming back Ava, it's her. Everything about her from her timid and shy nature, the laugh, the dimples, the- god, I'm hopeless. The minute she finds a guy without my problems, she'll just go straight for him."

Ava laughed and Jeff just gave her a "see, you even agree with me look". "Jeff- you really think that?"

"I know that," he told her.

"Well, buster maybe it's time you and Tatum went out somewhere- and don't give me all that bullshit that if you go out and someone sees you, it'll be spread over the wrestling sites and magazines. Just don't treat Tatum like she is special. Treat her like you're going out for the first time. Make her feel like she is worth all this secreracy cause Jeff-" He looked at her as she grabbed her jacket. "-I don't want my friend getting hurt- either of them."

- - -

Tatum came back at lunchtime, somewhat flustered. She opened the door to find Paws on the floor in a pouncing position facing Jeff who was also in a pouncing position. Pushing the door shut, she laughed as Paws yapped and skidded across the lacquered wood floor over to her.

Jeff stayed where he was and Tatum walked over to him. "Been good? Both of you?" she inquired. He smiled at her and nodded resting back on his knees.

"Of course we have," he replied in mock hurt. He wrapped his arms around Tatum's waist and rested his head against her belly.

Tatum smiled somewhat, running her free hand through his hair, which he had kept out of its ponytail. He looked up at her and slowly got to his feet. "Tatum, about this-"

"It doesn't matter, we don't need to talk about it, I'll just make an idiot out of myself," she remarked and turned away from him.

Jeff grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back. "Don't feel like you're just here because I want you for sex Tatum. I love you. I would never say that- unless I meant it alright?" he told her. Tatum didn't look at him but she did nod.

"Ava told you didn't she?"

"I'm glad that she did," he replied. "Tatum you don't need to feel the way you do. If you want to stop this- just say so- even though I think you'll break my heart in the process."

She looked up at him and shook her head. "I don't want to stop this, but I just- how long are you staying this time?" she asked.

"I have four days with you Tatum."

- - -

When she headed back out to work, Jeff ducked into the bedroom and opened up the wardrobe. He had it all planned out in his head what he was going to do tonight. Paws sat on his foot, which made Jeff chuckle at how whenever he shifted his foot, the puppy would move backwards to sit right back down on it. "Which one do you think, Paws?" he asked, holding out the two items of clothes. Jeff chuckled when he just rubbed his face against his left leg. "Left one it is."

- - -

Tatum opened the door and stepped inside, expecting to find the television going. Nothing was on. No lights or anything. She called out to him but there was no reply. No reply came when she even tried to call out to Paws.

Dropping her coat onto the lounge, she headed into the bedroom. She stopped. Paws lay sitting on the bed, with a bright red collar on his neck and a little silver bone for an ID tag. She smiled but that was when she noticed he was curled beside one of the dresses that she had brought a few days ago with Ava to attend a dinner in.

Tatum looked at Paws. "Where's Jeff, little mister?" she asked. He got up and she found a card underneath him which made her smile widely. Picking it up as she stroked him, she read it.

_"Put this on and meet me downstairs when you're ready."_

She looked at the dress. It was a strapless black tight fitting knee-length dress and has some silver patterning on the top over the area and down the right side.

- - -

Tatum had straightened her hair, put on some make-up, got changed and found a pair of the black flats that Ava had helped her find on her first day with her. As she headed down in the elevator, she kept fixing herself up, her heart pounding a million miles a minute. What was happening? She was nervous beyond all hell about what Jeff had planned.

As she came out of the building, she found Jeff leaning up against a stretch limo and stopped. He smiled, and held his arm out to her, revealing a small rose to her when she got closer. Taking it, she asked him why he had done this.

He smiled and just opened the door for her. As she made to step in, he put his arm around his waist and kissed her in full view of the people walking on the street. She went bright red and asked him if he was sure about this. "I know I am," he replied, letting her go.


	19. Chapter 19

**So the other updates are getting postponed for this and MCMG lol. Sorry- but gah Alex Shelley on Impact this week just made me drool, as he has done very prominently for the past few weeks and so MCMG, Little Darlin' and QOE are gonna be my main focus- might throw the odd chappie of another in somewhere cause I can't neglect my other babies for any longer.  
**

**If anyone is up for doing a Rated M request for me- send me a PM. **

**New Poll is up and I'm glad you guys are liking the updates and I hope you enjoy. **

**All reviews will now be thanked personally cause some of you write the nicest of things- no wonder why I update this so much.**

**I actually had to break this up into two chapters. Anyway, the date- well, might be a little lame as I am not experienced in that area except for what I've seen in movies, so please forgive me if its not the best.  
**

- - -

**Chapter Nineteen**

Tatum had never felt so- nervous and happy all at once. Literally. Part of her was so excited and felt very much so the luckiest person in the world but another part of her was terrified of being caught and all that. Jeff had his attention on the city beyond the tinted windows and Tatum reached over, covering her hand with his. He looked at her and smiled. She scooted closer to him. "So- what is all this for?" she inquired, gesturing towards all limousine and reference to going out.

"I thought- Well- Ava and you both woke me up and well- here we are," he remarked and then leaned in to kiss her gently. "You look gorgeous. The dress- suits you." He put his hand on her bare thigh and Tatum smiled shyly, ducking her head. Jeff slowly ran his hand along her thigh almost in a teasing gesture and she leaned her head in against his arm.

"Can he hear what we're saying?" Tatum asked in reference to the driver.

"Nope," Jeff remarked. "He can't see us either with that screen up." She looked at the screen blocking the driver from view and Jeff was surprised when she pulled him down to kiss her. He wasn't complaining as he liked the fruity taste that came from the lip gloss she had on.

"Thank you, either way," she whispered as she pulled back a little.

Jeff smiled down at her and caressed her cheek. "No, don't say thank you Kitten," he murmured and saw her frown, which made his smile become a smirk. "At least- not until the end of the night."

- - -

When the limo did stop, Jeff opened his door and stepped out. Tatum nervously stayed put until Jeff told her that he couldn't show her a good time if she stayed in the limo. Seeing reason, Tatum slowly slid over to his side and remembered to grab her small purse before taking hold of Jeff's pre-offered hand. He pulled her out and Tatum found herself standing in front of a large- well- she actually didn't know what it was to be honest. It was pretty intimidating to Tatum but she smiled when Jeff lead her inside.

The place was emptied out, entirely. "Jeff- this is an empty building," she remarked, looking at him curiously. He chuckled and took her hand, leading her further into the place. When he came to a curtain, Tatum wondered what on earth Jeff had planned. "Jeff?"

He put a finger to his lips and told her to stay put for a moment. He disappeared through it and Tatum looked round, fiddling with her purse as she wondered what on earth he was doing and what he had in honesty planned out for them and it worried her.

The curtain peeled back after a moment and Jeff reappeared. "Shut your eyes." Despite being nervous, Tatum trusted Jeff and did as he asked. He wrapped an arm around her waist and told her he'd guide her.

- - -

Jeff was inwardly hoping that Tatum liked the surprise but he was still worried that she wouldn't. Either way, he wanted her to enjoy tonight. "You ain't peekin' are ya?"

He had put his hands up over her eyes just as a double precautionary. She laughed softly. "No. I can't see a thing. Jeff- what are-"

Jeff pulled his hands away and said she could look and it left Tatum speechless. There was a table set out, candles and the view of the sunset from the windows was absolutely amazing. "Why?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at him.

He smiled. "Because I love you," he answered and kissed her cheek lightly. "This is only part one. There is more. Later."

Tatum wrapped him up in a large hug though before he could take another step. Jeff felt like not wanting to let her go as he wrapped his arms about her.

- - -

Jeff watched her, the way the dress fitted to her and made her look more her age but also more grown up at the same time. He wanted so badly to touch her more, but he had limited himself to just touching her arm, knowing he would lose all hope of control if he did anything else.

"So- why couldn't you set this up at home?" she inquired, looking at him. Jeff chuckled at her question and watched the waiter take the plates away.

"Because it wouldn't feel like a date if we were still at home," he told her and saw her stop for a second. He smiled, pushing her hair back slightly from her face to find her blushing. "I said it Tatum. I love you and now I'm showing you a real date, or at least one possible type of date."

- - -

Tatum didn't really know what she could say in regards to that. Jeff was actually on a date with- her? It was a concept she hadn't really believed in due to the nature of his other relationship and what she assumed their relationships status was. She had been wrong. Feeling his hand push her hair back, Tatum glanced at him through the corner of her eye and then at the guy who had been looking after them all throughout their dinner.

"Why now? I mean- if this was spurred on by whatever Ava or I said, I am sorry- I was just jumping-"

Jeff put a hand up to make her go quiet. "It was spurred on by you both but I chose to do this because I wanted to show you how much I care for and love you."

Tatum blushed deeply in return. "Well, it does show."

They sat quietly for a few minutes and Jeff shifted slightly making Tatum look at him as he moved his chair round so he was closer to her. "You know, I have only ever heard what Dad use to tell me about you."

"Yeah?" she replied, looking at him as he slid his arm round the back of her chair.

"Maybe I wanna know more," he said, lightly running his hand along her bicep. She smiled at him.

"You do?" she asked.

He nodded. "What was growing up like?"

Tatum looked down, losing her smile. "I grew up in a trailer park Jeff-" she started and then looked up at him to see him give an "and" look, "and well it was a lot different to how you probably grew up. I mean, school was like three blocks down the road for me. I slept in basically a closet like room on a bunk bed with my dad on the lower one. I mean don't get me wrong, it was just me and my dad, we didn't need much but-"

"Where you grow up doesn't make you the person you are. What makes the person is the choices they make in life. You can hate the world and it'll hate you right back. You can cruise along by taking whatever things come your way or-"

Tatum smiled and put her finger over his lips, silencing him. "You can be like you, a man who does what he wants, when he wants and proves you don't have to follow a crowd to feel accepted."

Jeff chuckled and leaned his head against hers. "My point exactly, Kitten."

Tatum kept her head against his and shut her eyes for a moment, enjoying the sense of safety she felt whenever he was around. It was like the world made sense, made her fit in. Made her feel like she wasn't alone anymore, even if he wasn't staying permanently, she had him now and she'd be damned if she let him go.

- - -

Jeff helped her up out of the chair and Tatum thanked him, only to have him say if she kept thanking him he would have to skip the next part of the night and go straight for the finish which made Tatum blush heavily. When they got back into the limo, Jeff was much closer and hands on then he had at first been that afternoon. She looked down as his hand slid her dress higher up her leg slightly as he rubbed her thigh absentmindedly. Covering his hand with hers, she felt his thumb brush over her hand softly as he turned his hand to entwine their fingers together. Tatum felt anxious now more than she did nervous about where they were going next.

Jeff turned his gaze down to her and he smiled as the limo stopped. He opened the door and Tatum asked what he was doing now. His smile only made her quite uncomfortable about what he was doing this time round.

"Just come on," he told her and tugged her out of the limo, right into a puddle nearly, only he scooped her up slightly and set her down out of the muck. It still amazed Tatum how she was tiny compared to Jeff. He shut the door and put one hand in his pocket before taking hold of her other.

"Where are we going?" she inquired.

"You'll see," he replied and she hit his arm lightly making him chuckle. "Patience Kitten. Patience."

She frowned slightly. "When it comes to you, I have no patience," she told him. He chuckled and asked her why that was. "Because, every time you do something I can never guess what it is or I am terrified that I'm going to end up caught out being with you."

Jeff smiled and Tatum stopped when they came to a large black building with the silver lettering of Tiffany's across it. Ava had explained what Tiffany's was exactly and even taken her down to see the place, however Tatum hadn't ever expected to go into this place- in this manner of speaking.

He turned to look at her and saw her watching him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Why are we going in here?" she replied and Jeff shook his head, coming back to her and wrapped his arm around her tightly, all but nearly dragging her into the shop.

They were greeted by one of the workers who looked very pleased to see them and she asked if they knew what they were after. Jeff calmly said he was looking for a very special necklace for a very special young woman. Tatum was quite the opposite of how Jeff was and was nearly about to chew on her thumbnail except Jeff told her to relax.

"You can't do this," she said.

He looked down at her. "I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that," he replied but smirked at her when they stopped at one of the glasses cased benches. She could only stare in wonder at the things in front of her.

The woman asked Jeff if he knew exactly what he was after. "Silver- she only wears silver," he said to the woman who nodded and then asked was it was a certain occasion. "Well, she has turned twenty-one this year, actually bout last month would be right." Tatum looked at him. He knew more about her than she had first thought.

"Well, your sister must be very dear to you," the woman said and then glanced at Tatum. "Are you his sister?"

"No," Jeff said. "She's very close to me."

The woman smiled widely at Jeff's words and inquired if it was for her. Jeff nodded. The woman said he was very lucky and Jeff said he knew he was. Jeff made Tatum look over each of the necklaces one by one.

One however caught her attention more than the others. It was a silver chain with a small silver cross on it. Silver and light green gems were set into the cross intricately and Tatum pointed that one out. When the woman handed it to Jeff, he put it on her gently and looked at the woman when she said there was a small that matched the necklace. Jeff surprised Tatum when he asked the woman for it before he told her to go and take a look around.

- - -

"Quite a looker you got there, Mr. Hardy. What happened to your fiancée?" the woman inquired as she showed him to the register.

Jeff agreed with her and avoided the other remark. "Special night, I haven't seen her in a while. She is a real close friend of the family and well- I have always spoiled her like a baby sister," he explained in a very detailed lie. He looked over his shoulder as the woman hung up the price and found Tatum was looking at the men's bracelets.

She looked up when he spoke to her. "Don't even think about it." She smiled and absently acted like she didn't know what he was talking about.


	20. Chapter 20

**Second part is up and is especially for Voodoo Kisses and Shelly (who reviews so much and I love beyond words for her support). Anyway, you loved the first part, judging by the reviews I got, so I hope you like the second. PS. Would appreciate it if yous could check out my friend MCMG fics- she has only just put them up recently after getting hooked on my MCMG fic- her penname is LadyJane666.  
**

**Chapter Twenty**

When they pulled back up in front of the apartment, Tatum asked him what they were doing here. Jeff yet again smiled but this time he said they were nearly at the end of their date. He led her up to the apartment and when he opened the door, Tatum got a little giddy feeling in her stomach, wondering what Jeff had done. She hadn't seen anything abnormal when she'd come home earlier. Jeff told her to go and get changed into anything she felt like, but to keep his presents on. She smiled. "Why would I take them off?" she replied and he chuckled.

She stopped when she saw him disappear up the stairs to what was basically a small attic. Tatum however, did as he asked and headed into the bedroom. She slipped the dress off and smiled finding Paws curled up in his little bed beside hers.

He looked so tiny and peaceful. She grabbed the first piece of bed clothing she could get her hands on and slipped it over her head. It was a babydoll nightie and she always loved the feel of the silk on her skin whenever she wore it or things made of the material. Hearing Jeff call out to her, she smiled and shook her head, amused slightly that the she had picked a deep green one.

Walking back out, she saw him fiddling with- "A guitar?" He looked up at her and this large, bright smile appeared on his face when he did. It was infectious too.

"Yes Kitten, a guitar, now just sit down," he told her. He was occupying the floor near the window as that was the only source of light, from the city below and Tatum walked over to sit down opposite him, watching him as he played with the strings of the guitar for a second.

"Why didn't you tell me that was up there?" she asked.

He shrugged, tweaking a string and frowning. "Well- this place was where I use to come to think and up there I'd sit and write my best songs, this however isn't going to be one of mine, Kit, but it says exactly what I need it to," he explained and then looked up at her when he had finished tuning it. Tatum found he had stripped off his jacket and was now sitting there in just his jeans, no socks and his short-sleeved white button down. "I love ya Kit."

Tatum smiled at him and whispered it back just as he started to play.

_"Just one more moment, that's all that's needed._

_Like wounded soldiers in need of healing._

_Time to be honest, this time I'm bleeding_

_Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't meant it_

_I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground_

_But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now_

_Everyday I spend away my souls inside out_

_Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow."_

Tatum loved Jeff's voice when he sang, she always had, but there was something so- earnest when he started singing to her now that she felt her heart pound faster and she had to bite back telling him to stop- that this wasn't necessary.

Tatum swallowed the lump in her throat as he set the guitar down at his side. She got up as he made to say something and kissed him as though she was never going to see him again. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. She slowly pulled back and leaned her forehead against his, her hands cupping his cheeks.

"You liked it?" he whispered. She nodded, murmuring that she loved it and him. He smiled and kissed her the corner of her mouth, saying that he loved her and it was the truth. It wasn't easy with how he was sitting but Jeff got up and lifted Tatum up into his arms. He walked over to the bedroom and opened the door. Kicking it shut, he walked over and laid her down on the bed, his mouth easing over hers in a kiss that left her blood running hot and her skin flushing.

He dragged the end of the nightie up slowly and Tatum felt like she did when they had first been in bed together. It was that gentle touch he got whenever touched her and in earnest, even when he was rough there was a gentle nature to him that she couldn't even begin to explain.

Lifting up, their pulled her nightie off and Tatum only just managed to unbutton his shirt before he took her hands and entwined their fingers together. She heard him murmur that this was going to be slow, this was him making love to her and Tatum shut her eyes tightly as he trailed his mouth across her jaw and then down her neck, his teeth scrapping the pulse point there and caused her to moan low in her throat. Jeff leaned back away from her, getting off the bed to undo his jeans and shimmy them off. Tatum caught her bottom lip between her teeth. He looked almost good enough to eat, standing there in only his blue briefs and the white button down hanging open as he pulled his hair free and then proceeded to strip off his shirt. She got up and stopped him. Standing on the bed, made her a little taller and Jeff asked her what she was doing.

"If we're making love, shouldn't this be two-sided?" she inquired, going slightly red though. He smiled wide and nodded as she ran her hands around his neck and down his shoulders, easing his shirt off him and letting her fingers feels every muscle and curve of his torso as she kissed him gently. Jeff caught hold of her elbows and her hands gripped his biceps as they flexed when he picked her up slightly and laid her back down. He smiled as he rested back on his knees and trailed his fingers over her stomach, slowly leaning down over her as she sucked in deeper breaths. His lips on her nipple made her gasp and she felt him smile. Her body arched up involuntarily and she mewed in the back of her throat as Jeff pushed all the right buttons that made her too turned on to barely move.

He grazed his teeth over the hard bud and she threaded her fingers into his hair. His hand slipped down into her panties and she quickly grabbed his hand. If he did that, she would last long. He chuckled and kissed his way back up to her lips. "What's the matter?"

"I won't last," she whispered, turning beetroot red in return. Jeff nodded and got rid of their underwear before he came back to her. "What abou-"

He kissed her, cutting her off as he pushed into her. Tatum felt her eyes nearly roll back into her head. She could barely even try and find words to the incredibly sensations she got whenever she and Jeff made love but at the moment, it made her toes curled and her fingers fist his hair. Her legs hooked around his hips and Jeff pushed into her slow, making sure each time he did, they come flush against each other. He whispered into her ear exactly what he was thinking and Tatum would've turned red had she not been too wrapped in the heights of passion.

Jeff laid there, Tatum curled up against his chest and his arms wrapped around her tightly, holding her to him like she was an anchor for him. "I love you." It was about the one hundredth time he'd said it and really, Tatum believed it every time that he did. God, she felt like this was so right despite that she was actually his mistress.

That thought got pushed to the back of her mind as Jeff chuckled. "What?"

"Someone wants to join us," he said and she felt him roll over slightly just before he placed Paws down in front of her who liked her bare shoulder. "Ooooo, I like his idea." Tatum giggled when Jeff did exactly as Paws had, however not in the same place. Paws yapped and Jeff said he had to find his own little Kitten, hugging Tatum tightly as Paws nudged his arm, trying to get it off Tatum who was laughing as Jeff buried his head up against hers. "That reminds me-"

He sat up and grabbed his jeans, pulling his phone out. "Huh?"

He came back and took the exact same spot up where he had left and told her to not worry; only he'd get to see this and him alone. She flicked the lamp on and he took the photo. He said it looked really nice and she agreed. He was pressing a kiss to her cheek in it as she smiled and eyed him funnily. It wasn't everyday that a picture like that could be taken and Jeff promised her, no one would ever get to see it except for them. Paws licked the screen and Jeff called him a moron only to have Tatum baby the thing when it whimpered. Jeff laughed. "Oh yeah, he knows exactly how to get momma's attention, but guess what little dude?" he remarked, picking Paws up and looking at him. "Only daddy gets the best of said mommy's attention." The puppy just looked at Tatum as she laughed and kissed Jeff and then Paws, saying daddy could also get punished if he kept being mean to Paws. The puppy yapped and Jeff pulled a face before putting the puppy down, not prepared to let Tatum punish him unless it involved food and the bed then no punishing was allowed to be dealt out- on Jeff that was. "Cheater."

"Am not!" she replied, as Paws trotted round on the space on the bed. The bed could have fitted basically four people nearly and it was so comfortable.

"Yes, you are a cheater," Jeff replied and slid his fingers down over her naval and then inched lower. "And cheaters have to be punished."

"Oh yeah?" she inquired boldly, shutting her eyes and arching into his touch.

"Yeah, Paws off zee bed! I gotta teach momma a lesson," he remarked getting up on his knees to grab the puppy and put him back down on his own bed before getting lost under the covers and making Tatum squeal and giggle as he grabbed her legs and parted them before pressing his lips to her thigh.

He would never and could never get enough of Tatum- his Kitten and he proved that time and time again. Tonight however, he couldn't do as much as he wanted; his body still sore from yesterday morning and the show the night before last.

But he would show her one night by keeping her up and making love to her until the sun broke peaked on the horizon and they were watching it as he was doing so.


	21. Chapter 21

**Voodoo Kisses- you are the best for the story. Hehe, so this should be a nice wake-up call for you Wednesday morning. Glad you all enjoyed it, and I hope you like this chapter- got a huge plot piece added into it, well- one half of it, as the other muse is still caged up- for now. Lol. Anway hope you like, gotta go do a one-shot then will have MCMG updated followed by some more updates and one-shots. God, writing will be the death of me one day. Enjoy all.**

- - -

**Chapter Twenty-One**

She felt the head in between her shoulder and own head move slightly and smiled at how close he was cuddling up to her. It was so- nice. She cracked an eye open and glanced up at the clock on the night stand. It was nine in the morning. What?! "Jeff I'm late for work!" she said, trying to get out of his vice like grip.

"Huh?" he mumbled back.

"I'm late for work." He shook his head and pulled her back down despite her arguments and kissed her to shut her up, mumbling that Ava had texted her at about six and said she didn't need to come in today. "Oh." Jeff kissed her lightly and smiled, rolling onto his stomach beside her and saying she could go back to sleep now.

She looked at him and smiled, jumping onto his back and making him groan as she leaned down to kiss his cheek. "I think beating me up isn't the wisest of ideas," he remarked but she merely slapped his butt making his eyes snap wide open.

Tatum gave him smart ass look and then squealed when he rolled suddenly and squashed her beneath him. "Jeff- no! You- fatter than me! Crushing!"

"I'm not fat!" he shot back though he was smiling when he said it. Paws bounded up onto the bed as Jeff rolled over and leaned above Tatum on all fours. She caught Paws and scooted him off the bed. "Aw- he's been ditched by his momma."

"No he hasn't, but momma wanted a good morning kiss and he gets in the way of said kiss happening," she replied, propping herself up on her elbows as he leaned his head down to kiss her deeply in gesture of good morning and Tatum loved it.

- - -

Jeff got up first and was out in the kitchen making breakfast when Tatum came out bare foot and wearing a pair of cotton shorts and a tight v-neck three quartered sleeved shirt. She always looked nice whenever she got dressed now- Ava had taught her really well since he had brought her up here.

She ran her hand over his back as she walked into the kitchen part of the large apartment and he looked down at Paws who was trotting along behind her. He smiled and shook his head, turning his attention back to the television as he heard Tatum get glasses out. "Last night-" he started, turning to look at her, "was absolutely just fantas-" He sighed in between, "I love you Kitten."

She looked at him and smiled sweetly at him, revealing her dimples and Jeff asked if he could draw her. "What?!" she inquired.

"Draw you? You know pencil and paper?" he replied. She looked at Paws and asked him what type of picture he wanted. Jeff smirked. "Naked, posing against the glass or in bed- the blanket round your front, that gorgeous tattooed back exposed and a little more maybe. Don't know- you chose."

Tatum didn't know why but she felt a little more okay with both ideas than she thought she originally would. "Um- I don't know, either one," she told him and he looked at her before smiling widely.

- - -

Tatum breathed in shakily as Jeff slowly ran his hands up her legs, positioning them the way he pictured in his head as she reclined back on one of the larger pillows that they'd found. Okay so stripping in front of him wasn't so bad, now it was just the coldness of the apartment that was making her shiver bad and her body to react in certain ways. She was slightly red cheeked but Jeff did some to make her feel a little more comfortable, he stripped down to his boxers and just told her to relax and breathe.

"I am," she whispered. "This isn't easy." She shifted slightly only to lay right back in the same place.

Jeff hadn't even put pen to paper and he looked up at her. "You- you don't need to do this. If being naked so openly is this uncomfortable, I can kart you off to the bed and draw you in there." Tatum murmured that she was sorry and liked that idea at first, but she was still too nervous. He only smiled and told her it was fine. Putting his stuff on the table, he walked over and bent down, scooping her up.

He set her down in and exactly as he wanted her to be positioned for his drawing. She laughed when he bit into her shoulder lightly. "I like you like this," he murmured against her ear. Tatum smiled at him and leaned her head against his, saying she felt a lot prettier whenever he was around. "I just appreciate the goods that God gave my girl."

She blushed but thanked him. He chuckled and disappeared to get his book and pencil when he came back, Tatum watched him lie down near her on the bed and she sat there calmly as he spoke to her the whole time he drew. After about twenty minutes, he said he'd finished but she couldn't look because it was only a rough sketch- for now.

She smiled and jumped slightly when he buried his head into her neck and breathed in deeply. "I love you."

Tatum made to grab her clothes and he told her that he wasn't going to ever give her up, which caused her to stop. "Jeff..."

"Look, I've made tons of mistakes in my life- and I regret so many of them but out of all the things, you are the only one I could never regret," he told her, explaining exactly what was on his mind.

- - -

They were laying on the couch cuddled up when they heard someone knock on the door. Tatum frowned but got up to go and answer it. She unlocked the door and pulled it open to reveal.

"Tatum!"

"Matty!" she squealed, excited beyond words to see him and some others there with him. Shannon and Greg both gave her a tight hug and kiss. All three of them just stared at the change she had undergone in the past few weeks since being away from North Carolina. The extra people made Tatum curious.

"Tatum Orison, meet Randy Orton, John Cena and Cody Rhodes," Matt introduced as the three all said hello.

Realising just who the first, extremely tall one was, Tatum went bright red as Jeff came over and Paws skidded into the congregation at the door as Cena shut it. Greg looked down and just looked like a little kiddie. "Oh my god! How cute is it?!" he cooed and got down to pick up the tiny thing which pulled a mean face at him, making Tatum giggle and Jeff laugh.

"He does that to everyone," Jeff commented. "So- what brought you three up and why- why the hell are they along for the ride?"

Randy smirked. "Cause- I wanted to meet Tatum. She seemed so nice on the phone, despite her lack of words, however the image I had came nothing close to the real thing that's for sure," he remarked smoothly and Tatum went even redder.

"You don't exactly come on as friendly, though," she told him, hands folded across her chest, and one hip slightly more to the side than the other. "What with the calling me doll, and say that I sounded hot? You almost come off as perverted in many ways."

Silence rung through the air before all of the men, including Jeff started laughing and Randy shook his head at her. "Don't worry I was only messing you, Tatum. I'm married."

- - -

After they were caught talking for a while, Matt suggested that they all go and get dinner. So here she was, done up in a pair of flats, jeans and a very nice corset that she had fallen in love with the moment she'd seen it in the store. It was a dark grey and laced up from behind so she had to stick her head out of the door and look at the group of men waiting for her. "Jeff, can you help me for a second please?" It wasn't hard for either of them to control themselves round the others but the moment Jeff stepped in behind the door and followed her over to the bathroom where the light was better and he could fix the corset up, his lips pressed to the back of her neck. "Jeff-"

He grinned at how shaky her voice was before he pulled back and finished lacing the thing up for her, running his hands along her bare shoulders.

- - -

Matt looked up as the front door opened and a woman in a black dress came in. His jaw nearly dropped off in absolute shock. "Ava?"

She pushed her hair back and smiled widely at him. "Hello Matthew. Greg, Shan."

The other two nodded as Matt found himself staring at the sight of his brother's ex. Oh she certainly did look nice. "Been a long time?" he mused.

Ava smirked as she sat down where Jeff had been occupying. "Yeah, so- still attempting to wow the world as a wrestler? Or did ya give up the ghost? I always forget whenever Jeffro talks about you," she replied sarcastically.

He sneered back, remembering now why he had stayed away so long.


	22. Chapter 22

**Otae- this chapter is for Voodoo Kisses. **

**She and I are against the strike19 child/tween who has tried to make all wrestling fandom writers cease and desist their writing due "lack of reviews", for my readers who do not read MCMG I will elaborate to this ridiculous nonsense, from March 1st-7th, this "child" has demanded that we all stop writing in order to make people review more. Many writers, of which I am friends (close friends) with, have protested and reported this and you can see our reviews when you do check out her "story" which is just a chapter to explain the strike under an alias account. **

**The backlash to this is; all readers and those who review will feel like they are not appreciated for taking their time and reviewing. Hey, if I only got alerts- I'd be happy, but the reviews are a positive bonus. This strike, here in Australia, ends tonight and so I am still posting, have been to my MCMG fic like crazy in the past few days as I write for the passion and fun of it. I write because it gives me a way of releasing everything out there when I know holding it in can be bad.  
**

**There is a list on my profile of writers against this and even with the strike ending, I will still add to it if you let me know by any means of contact, cause- NO DOUBTING- this will happen again.  
**

**FOR MY friends, readers and reviewers you all know I appreciate you beyond words as I constantly tell you this by here, or review replies, but I in no means would order you to review. **

**THIS STRIKE- EPICA Fail! I updated, my friends and fellow authors updated- hell even new fics were posted. SCORE 1 for the TRUE AUTHORS OUT THERE, SCORE 0 for the asses who try to control our creativity, you'll always crash and burn on here.  
**

**So with that out of the way :laugh: I hope this update of Little Darlin', while short, is worth it for the next chapter, hehe, well- I'll let you all wait and find out.  
**

- - -

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

At dinner, Tatum sat between Jeff and the second youngest of the group Cody. He was very- quiet. Tatum smiled at him when he accidently bumped her when getting up and noticed that he went bright red, she said it was fine. In fact aside from a few words, he hadn't spoken at all basically. When he came back everyone else had gotten up to dance with Ava pulling Jeff onto the floor despite his protests leaving Tatum and Cody at the table in an uncomfortable silence. "So- you're a legacy in the wrestling industry?" she asked, not knowing what else to do or say as she looked at him.

"Yeah, my uh- my dad was in the business, so was my brother. His ex-wife was a WWE diva and well- uh-"

"So- you kinda just followed tradition?" she inquired, smiling at him.

He nodded. "Yeah, I kinda did. Though- I've held gold and am pretty much a cemented legacy," he told her, returning her smile.

Tatum laughed. "Did you wanna dance?"

Cody stopped as he went to take a drink and looked at her and then at the dance floor. He was nervous, hell Tatum was nervous as it was plain as day what Matt was attempting to do- set them up with one another. It was so painstakingly obvious with how he continuously glanced over at them while dancing with a girl.

"Uh- you sure you don't mind?" he asked and Tatum smiled, standing up and holding her hand out to him. "Why?"

Tatum turned to face him on the dance floor. "Because one; we look silly sitting there by ourselves, two; Matt is clearly trying to pull off a little date ploy and three; you sound nice enough to dance with," she said, pointing to Matt and not seeing the slight frown on Jeff's face as Cody slipped an arm round her small waist. Tatum smiled as they danced.

"So- you're single?" he inquired.

Tatum lifted up one shoulder. "Yeah, I guess I sort of am," she replied.

"What's sort of mean?"

"Well- I like someone but there can never be anything between me and the person I like," she explained and saw Jeff smile over at her just before she leaned her head against Cody's chest as he pulled her somewhat closer.

The song changed and it was a really slow song whatever it switched too and while she was staring across at Jeff the entire time, she was listening to Cody hum along the words. Jeff glanced across at her and smiled slightly, his eyes telling her what his words couldn't in that moment.

The fire coursing through them made Tatum swallow the thick lump in her throat as she couldn't pull her gaze away from Jeff's at all. He held it almost like he was a cobra waiting to strike the moment she looked away from him.

She pulled back from Cody slightly. "Ah- do you mind excusing me for a bit, gotta use the bathroom?" He shook his head and let her go.

- - -

Walking down the hallway to the bathrooms, she heard footsteps coming closer to her. "You're a tease," he growled into her ear, pulling her into the disabled toilet. Tatum giggled and asked how she was a tease. "Cause-" Jeff picked her up and pushed her back into the wall beside the door, his lips moulding over hers in a hot kiss, "you are irresistible to stare at when in jeans, they hug everything and this top-" He fiddled with the ties at her back, "just makes me want to do really naughty things."

Tatum blushed heavily and giggled when he turned her round and started to unlace the top half of the top, pushing it down so he could cup her breasts and she moaned low in her throat as the blood started pumping through her like molten liquid as Jeff ground his body against hers.

"What if they come looking?" she inquired. Jeff said to not think about them, just about this and he slid one hand down to her jeans, undoing them in quite literally record time and pushing them down her legs, her underwear going with them. Tatum blushed slightly as how exposed she felt but that quickly disappeared as Jeff's fingers moved over her most sensitive area and he growled softly into her ear.

"You know how hot you make me?" he asked. "How hard you make me? Just by being close."

Tatum heard the hiss of his zipper and gasped as he bit down on her neck. She pushed her hips back into his and moaned. There was something so wrong but so right about this. He filled her and Tatum mewed in the back of her throat as he didn't let her get the chance to catch her breath.

- - -

Tatum came back to the table slightly flushed and Ava sawnit and smiled knowingly at her, her eyes twinkling as Jeff sat down beside the young girl. No one else seemed any the wiser as Jeff jumped straight into the conversation currently going on between all the boys as Tatum adjusted her top which Cody certainly seemed to take notice of. Ava quirked an eyebrow at the young man who went slightly red before she smiled widely, knowing exactly what had made Cody go red.

On their way home, Ava said she'd drive her car and Jeff climbed into the backseat with Tatum as Cody got in the front. "So when are you all heading out?" Ava inquired, trying to keep Cody's attention from the backstage where Jeff was stroking Tatum's thigh playfully despite that she was giving him a look that said to stop, he just smiled cheekily at her in return.

"Uh as soon as we get back to the apartment, we have a house show in Detroit tomorrow," he answered.

- - -

Once they all congregated outside the front of the apartment, Tatum was surprised when she was hugged goodbye by the men, well actually she was surprised to be hugged by Randy and company more so. When Cody hugged her however, she returned it with a tight one of her own. She liked him, he was nice and knew how to treat her like an actual person and not a little girl or infant which Matt may not intentional mean to do but he still did it.

Jeff led her upstairs and when they got to the front door, he picked her up bridal style, making her giggle. "Aren't you tired from the bathroom escapade?" she inquired. Jeff smirked at her.

"No- I can never get tired of making love to you kitten," he replied and kicked shut the door as he carried her to their room.

"Wait, wait, wait, put me down," she said.

"Why?" he said, but did set her down. She kicked her shoes off before heading for the kitchen. He chuckled when she opened the fridge and then turned to face him. Jeff quirked an eyebrow but smirked seeing the whip cream can in her hand. "Whip cream? Where did this come from?"

She giggled while blushing. "Well- Ava made me read and said if I did it would equal the playing field, or that's how she worded things."

Jeff burst out laughing as he stripped off his jacket and heeled off his shoes and removed his socks. Walking over to her, he took the can from her and pinned her back against the fridge. "Sorry kitten, but unless you are bold and adventurous this just becomes a weapon for me making you scream all night long."

Tatum went bright red as he popped the cap off and shook it up. "Wait a second, this was my idea," she shot back suddenly and Jeff grinned at how cute she looked when she was trying to appear mean. Jeff traced her chin with the nozzle, his eyes following the way her breath caught in her throat as he told her he could easily cover every part of her with the stuff and then lick it off her slowly and purposefully until he had her so turned on, she'd be begging him to just end it.

In hind sight, Tatum had no doubt that he would in fact do that and it made her tremble as he bowed his head to kiss her like never before. It was a cross between rough, hard and passionate to a deep mind blowing I love you kiss.

Jeff scooped her up over his shoulder and headed for their room, telling her, he was going to go through with what he had just told her. That made Tatum shut her eyes tightly as the reality of him doing that would most likely end with her screaming out to high heaven. As that was exactly what Jeff could do to her with only one simple but very purposefully place touch.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Okay, so I got a little stuck with this, so it didn't turn out entirely as I hoped at all together, but it did come out well- I think- I hope- haha, let me know girls. I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Song used in this chapter is Sweet Love by 11**__**2 because I think even with its content, many of the lines do fit to Tatum and Jeff well. At least I think they do. Haha.**_

- - -

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Heading into the room, Jeff set her down in order to nudge Paws out the door and shut it, telling him he really didn't need to see this today. Tatum moved while he was doing so, deciding that she did want to be in control and as weak in the knees as Jeff made her, she wasn't going to let him take over right now. She didn't want to be the little Kitten everyday and every time they were together.

"Tatum?" She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled slightly as she picked up the CD she had gotten from Ava who said number seven was a very nice song to listen to if ever lacking in the department of needing one at a time such as this.

Jeff came up behind her and kissed her neck, however she turned and pulled his hands from round her, pushing her hands against his chest and smiling at him. "I think it's time I proved to you that I am not a little Kitten all the time."

He got this gorgeous and very cheeky smile on his lips as he allowed her to push him down onto the bed and slipped down onto his lap. She caught hold of his hands, stopping him from touching her as she kissed him lightly, her tongue dragging across his bottom lip teasingly. He groaned lightly and whispered to her in a bittersweet plea to just let him get the release he needed.

She smiled and pulled back, saying she couldn't get her top undone without some help and saw the perplexed look come to Jeff's face as she stood up and he laid back on his elbows, watching her as she put her foot up between his knees and pulled off one shoe, dropping it away slowly.

Jeff looked at her with this expression that read of utter helplessness and lack of control. She didn't realise how much she got to him, how much she turned him on by just biting her lip and giving him a look that said she was teasing him.

He sat up and took hold of her hips, slowly turning her round until he was able to undo the laces of her top. His fingers undid it easily, but he couldn't help but notice the way his fingers were trembling slightly. As much as he knew he held a lot over Tatum, he could be easily reduced to nothing by just looking into her eyes.

The top fell away due to lack of straps to hold it up and Jeff came down to kiss each bit of skin that had been exposed at the top falling. Hearing Tatum whimper softly made him smile, he would always manage to turn the tables on her, without even intentionally doing so.

_"Baby I want your body close, you on top of me, can you feel it  
I'm gonna make your body drip all over me, baby me inside of you  
So take off all your clothes and throw them on the floor  
You won't need them  
Cuz I wanna give you every little thing you need and more  
Let me tell you what I wanna do"_

When Tatum shivered, Jeff smirked as even she knew that as much as she teased him time and time again, he would always be six steps ahead of her. The words of this song were intimate and Jeff said each and every one as he felt her turn round to face him as he stood up.

"Jeff..."

Still smirking, he undid his shirt and pulled it off, balling it up and tossing it over her shoulder. He placed his arms round her neck, resting them on her shoulders. "You know, I can always tell what you're thinking, Kitten, what you wanna do but can't," he told her as he slipped his hands down her arms that were covering her breasts and finished what he was saying as he leaned down to kiss her. "I'm always a few steps ahead of you."

Jeff captured her mouth in a passionate kiss, his arms encircling her as Tatum's moved and slid round his middle. He felt her hands moving constantly and was a little taken back when she suddenly pulled back and murmured against him that she could and would very easily take him down and give him a go for his money since he had given her a fair bit of tutoring since their first time.

She pushed him down onto the bed and Jeff sat there, watching the way she gnawed on her bottom lip as she ran her hands down his cheeks. He shut his eyes as her fingers moved down his neck and Jeff itched to move, but kept his hands to himself. If she wanted to take the reins, he would oblige her

arms slide round his shoulders as he held her tight against him. Well, he didn't entirely forget but there was always another time for that.

Tatum felt so nice against him and he couldn't help but smile as she leaned her head into his neck.

_"I wanna make love, sweet love, all night long to the rising of the sun_

_Hold your body close to mine it feels so right, don't let go of me_

_I wanna make love, sweet love, all night long to the rising of the sun_

_Hold your body close to mine it feels so right don't let go of me"_

Trailing his fingers up and down her spine in feather light touches, Jeff leaned his head against her shoulder and shut his eyes. Her hands moved to start peeling his shirt up. He pulled back and let her go and helped her get his shirt off before he laid back on the bed and decided that tonight, as much as he enjoyed taking control, he could always give Tatum the reigns.

He leaned up as she came down to kiss him and he started undoing her jeans. "You got the reigns Tatum," he murmured against her.

_"Baby I can give to you any way you like it  
You just let me know  
I'm giving you the key so you can ride me fast or slow  
Cuz on this ride of love , we're gonna go  
To places you and I ain't never been before_

_Baby imagine me kissing all over you  
Your body's trembling, I know you're feeling me  
Ooh I know it's getting serious  
And I'm tired of being curious  
Cuz my body is filled with lust  
Can't take it no more I am about to explode"_

As soon as Tatum got them undressed, she straddled Jeff who noticed how awkward it was due to her height and small frame against his. "Jeff, this isn't gonna work," she said to him, blushing slightly, her hands against his chest. Jeff agreed and sat up slightly saying he had a better idea. Tatum looked at him and hooked her arms round his neck as he moved them to the edge of the bed. She looked at him as he brought his hands up to her cheeks. It was hard for Tatum not to blush as Jeff murmured something to her but it was so thick with his Southern drawl and low that she couldn't understand it however from the smirk on his face, she knew it was something extremely naughty.

_"__I wanna make love , sweet love , all night long to the rising of the sun  
Hold your body close to mine it feels so right , don't let go of me  
I wanna make love , sweet love, all night long to the rising of the sun  
Hold your body close to mine it feels so right don't let go of me_

_I wanna make love , sweet love , all night long to the rising of the sun  
Hold your body close to mine it feels so right , don't let go of me  
I wanna make love , sweet love, all night long to the rising of the sun  
Hold your body close to mine it feels so right don't let go of me__"_

He told her to stand up and Tatum did as he asked. Jeff pulled out a marker from the pocket of his jeans where they were on the floor near them and he grinned cheekily at her. Tatum snatched the marker off him and told him not to even think about trying it.

His hands rested on her hips, his thumbs slowly drawing patterns down over her skin softly before his hands moved up slowly, his eyes watching his own movements as Tatum swallowed thickly. Her hands fisted into his hair and pulled him up into a demanding kiss that had Jeff slightly taken back for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her. Tatum had been starting to show some random actions of power round him and while Jeff thoroughly liked it, it began to make him wonder if she was trying to do this to make a point or just wanted to stop being a little kitten round him.

_"__Girl the chemistry between us, I can't explain  
I like to hear you call my name  
I can see it in your eyes that you want me too  
Don't you be afraid of what I'm 'bout to give to you  
Girl the tears you cry are out of happiness  
Pleasure instead of loneliness  
Baby every single part of me inside of you  
Pleasing you, teasing you, make you scream louder__"_

Jeff turned them and laid Tatum back on the bed. So much for making this fun and different he thought as he kissed his way down Tatum's neck. Hearing her moan softly only urged Jeff to continue his heated path down her throat and he hooked his hand round the back of her knee, lifting her leg up and over his waist. Jeff wasn't worried about the trouble, the pain inside or the heartache that he knew was going to occur. Usually he wouldn't think of the painful side of life but it had just raised some issues and tonight he most definitely wouldn't. Couldn't when he was with Tatum like this.

_"__I wanna make love, sweet love, all night long to the rising of the sun  
hold your body close to mine it feels so right , don't let go of me  
I wanna make love, sweet love, all night long to the rising of the sun  
Hold your body close to mine it feels so right don't let go of me__"_

She moaned softly as he brushed his lips over the hollow point of her neck. A deep-throated growl erupted from his chest as he moved into her, and her small hiss made him stop. "I'm okay," she whispered as he stopped and looked at her.

"You sure?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I just stretched bad today," she told him. He smiled, running his fingers down her cheek as he kissed the corner of her mouth gently. Jeff murmured he'd go easy, he didn't want to hurt her. She rolled him onto his back suddenly and Jeff looked up at her, his hands grabbing her hips to steady her as hers braced on his chest.

"You sure you're able to do this?" he asked, worried she might actually hurt herself trying to do this.

She nodded, saying she was sure.

- - -

Jeff arched his back as his hands trailed up from Tatum's hips and round her back, his fingers digging into her skin as she moved against him. His eyes were shut tight and he was in complete heaven with the way she was riding him. She was panting heavily above him and Jeff eased her a little, before lifting her off him and rolling them over. Jeff leaned over her, his hardy pendant hanging between them as they looked at each other quietly for a moment before she reached up and used the necklace to pull him down to her and into a tender kiss. Reaching round, he unclipped it and then placed it round her neck. It was a risk giving it to her but damn everyone else, he wanted her to have it.

He looked down as she whispered a why. "Because I love you," he told her in a murmured voice and Tatum smiled up at him as he added Kitten to it.

"I love you too, Jeff."

- - -


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry this chapter was so long to get up. I hope you enjoy.**

**NEWS: I now have a YouTube channel of wrestling story trailers, a Little Darlin' trailer is in works but I'm having trouble making it good at the moment. **

**The channel is: FanfictionUnlimited, sub and friend me peeps, love to hear from yas.**

**And I now have a little contest for you peeps. There will be two winners.**

**Your mission is to make a video. **

**The Rules are:**

**1) A trib of sorts to Little Darlin'- the face of Tatum is Jessica Alba from her Dark Angel days. (Note; If you need clips of Jeffro just let me know I have links to tons including his titantron studios)**

**For great scenes of Jess in Dark Angel use Season one Discs 1,2,6 (episode 21 especially, great sad scenes) :)**

**2) Any type of ballad song: Nickelback, Story or Beautiful Lie by 30 Seconds to Mars, etc, etc.**

**NOTE: It can be any length between 1 minute to 4 minutes, if you feel up for that long of a one, but no less than a minute.**

**3) Prize is any wrestling fic of your choice; we can work out details when I pick two winners.**

**4) And lastly have fun, I thought this was just a fun little thing to see what you could all come up with and the feelings you all could bring with the videos to the fic.**

**Anyway enjoy, ladies.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

_The tiny woman giggled as he carried her through the front door and kicked off the white solid heels she was wearing. He kicked the door shut and carried her to the bedroom as she pulled the white tiara off and tossed it onto the couch as they passed it. "So does it feel to be-" _

_She interrupted him. "-Mrs. Hardy?" He chuckled and nodded. "Well, I was a little wary at first," she teased, with a cheeky smile on her face as he gawked at her._

_He laid her down on the bed as he slipped one hand up her leg, slowly pulling the end of her dress up as he did so. _

Tatum jerked awake and looked round, verifying that she was still very much so in her home and not off in the fantasy land she had just been dreaming of as she ran a hand up through her hair. Terrified of what she had just dreamt of. Shaking her head, she jumped slightly when something tightened round her belly. It was Jeff's arm as he lay beside her, sleeping soundly. Tatum looked at him and reached up to run her fingers down his cheek gently watching as he smiled in reaction before she climbed out of bed.

Grabbing one of the blankets, she turned round hearing Jeff mumble something in his sleep. He just rolled over slightly and curled up. She smiled and wanted to stay in bed with him, but the longer she did the harder it would be to get out of there, not to mention if he woke up, then she'd never get away. That thought made her giggle slightly before she headed for the bathroom.

* * *

Jeff woke up not long after and glanced round, looking for where Tatum had disappeared off to. He heard the shower going and rolled onto his back, running a hand down his face before sitting up. He reached over and picked up his phone, checking the time. Tatum was getting ready for work. Sighing, he looked over at the bathroom door which was slightly ajar. Getting up, he walked over and eased it back a little.

He saw Tatum's dark silhouette and smiled, leaning his head against the door, watching the way she looked so feminine when no one was watching her. Opening the door further, he stepped in and let go of the sheet, climbing in behind her. "I wonder how Tristan and Isolde felt," he commented and saw her glance round at him.

"Things between them were different though," she replied.

He kissed her shoulder before sinking his teeth in gently. "Tatum, you don't have to go to work," he said.

She laughed a little. "Yes I do. Can't let Ava down," she told him and he pulled a face.

"I'm pretty sure Ava would not mind," he shot back, running his hands round her middle and up her torso. He hugged her tightly only she murmured to him that she needed to get ready and not held up. Reluctantly he let go of her and Tatum smiled, turning round and telling him that she'd be home in next to no time.

He grinned and ran his hands over her slowly, memorising each little bit of her that he touched. "I love you," he murmured into her neck. When he was around her, everything felt right and like he was in heaven.

"I love you too," she whispered, kissing his cheek before she stepped out of the shower, leaving him alone.

* * *

When Tatum left, Jeff grabbed his keys and decided he had something he needed to do while she was gone. Heading down to his car, he climbed in and started it up. The radio began playing and he stopped.

Tatum must have been fiddling with it because A Beautiful Lie by Thirty Seconds to Mars was playing when he turned it on. He sat there, listening to the lyrics and felt a weight fall on his shoulders as he listened to it. When it hit 2:11 he had to shut his eyes. He didn't like the band but Jared's painful cry at that moment made him feel a thousand pangs of sorrow at once.

Reaching back, he grabbed his Pearl Jam CD and put it in, letting in pound into his system.

* * *

By the time Tatum was finished work, she found Jeff parked out the front waiting for her. She stopped at seeing his adorable smile as he saw her and waved at her. Despite being in her work clothes, she climbed in when he said they were going somewhere special. "Again?"

He chuckled and just reached over to rub her thigh over her tight black pencil skirt. She covered his hand with her own.

After about ten minutes of driving, they came to a small drive in movie theatre. She looked at him and asked him how he'd found this place. He grinned. "I have my ways."

Tatum giggled and climbed into the back as he got out to get stuff for them. She pulled her shoes off and sighed as she leaned back against one of the doors in the back and waited for Jeff to come back. When he did, she blushed as he told her she looked gorgeous while putting a plastic bag down on the driver's seat, shutting the door as he climbed into the back with her. He crawled over her, untucking her button down from her skirt and belt and beginning to undo each small button as Tatum's heart began to race. The temperature in the car started to rise rapidly as they moved and stripped each other of their clothes. Jeff dragged a blanket over them, covering them from people who might happen by, though it was unlikely as Jeff had parked far from everyone else, ensuring such a thing was highly unlikely to happen.

The confined space of the car made them both take it slow. Jeff didn't want to hurt Tatum and she could see it was not exactly an easy position for him to be in. His mouth found hers in the dim light and his weight between her legs made her arch up against him as he made love to her.

As the movie started to play, they didn't even notice, too wrapped up in each other as Tatum buried her fingers into his hair and pulled him into an endearing kiss as he moved slightly into a more comfortable position while trying not to hurt either of them.

* * *

Jeff took up Tatum's spot laying on the backseat and she lay over him afterwards, his hands wrapped round her as hers were folded beneath her head on his chest. The thick blanket was wrapped round them tightly, covering from Tatum's shoulders and down. They were only half paying attention to the movie and Jeff was nearly asleep as Tatum had her eyes shut, relaxing back on him and wanting nothing more than to stay like this, for as long as possible, if not forever then she would have been more than glad to have another day with him.

"You're leaving tomorrow," she remarked quietly.

Jeff looked at her face and sighed heavily, leaning his head back. "Yeah, I forgot that I was."

"I'm gonna miss you," she continued, running her hand up his chest and cheek, kissing his chin. "A lot."

Jeff smiled, shutting his eyes as the peaceful aura that had been encasing them flattered a little with her words. "I know. I'm gonna miss you too. I would take you on tour with me, but with the schedule for this leg of it," he told her, "you'd be stuck on your own most of the time."

She smiled, saying that it didn't matter so long she got to talk to him then she could put up with not seeing him.

* * *

When they finally did manage to get back into their seats and catch the last twenty minutes of the movie, the drive home was incredibly tense. Tatum knew Jeff would be on tour and Beth would be with him and that made her mad. She was startled with that realization that she was actually hurting. Normally she didn't let it affect her but there was something about the fact that loving Jeff came with the knowledge that he was taken by another woman.

Tatum felt a tear slide down her cheek. She'd never truly have Jeff like Beth did. And that had just become her reality. She looked across at Jeff before down at her lap. She had a choice to make. While it wasn't an appealing choice, Tatum didn't know what else she was going to do.

* * *

Opening the door of her apartment, Tatum walked in and silently headed straight for the ensuite in her room. Jeff didn't follow her. She wasn't comfortable and instead of wearing nothing to bed like she had originally planned she grabbed her pajamas and tugged them on. She came out and saw Jeff doing his jeans to the floor and looked away, finding Paws coming over to her, she picked him up and kissed him affectionately before climbing into bed with him. She kept her back to Jeff as Paws snuggled into her neck, curling himself into a ball with a sigh.

Tatum felt Jeff come up behind her but she didn't speak, merely pulled the covers up over herself and snuggled into the bed, not even saying goodnight to him as he cuddled into her back.


	25. Chapter 25

**READ THIS FIRST**

**My lengthy departure was explained in the author's note that this chapter has replaced.**

**Check out my profile page for a ton of new links! **

**On my djackgirl deviantart you'll find a signature banner for this story under the Fan Fiction Album, check it out and let me know :)**

**1st NEWS: I now have a YouTube channel of wrestling story trailers, a Little Darlin' trailer is in works but I'm having trouble making it good at the moment. The channel is: FanfictionUnlimited, sub and friend me peeps, love to hear from yas.**

**2nd NEWS: My first wrestling update in some time and guess what it is too? I'm working on rewriting this story so it is better laid out and stuff but here ya go. My Jeffro muse is back in full swing (latches onto him and refuses to let said boy go)**

**3rd NEWS: What do you think will happen after this chapter? Haha, little question to ask yourselves once you've read this one.**

**I hope this chapter is okay by the way, I felt like I didn't do very good at it, but alas let me know.  
**

**Anyway enjoy, ladies.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Jeff woke up early that morning and got his stuff. He left Tatum sleeping in bed with Paws and once ready to leave, he walked back to the bed climbing onto it and leaning in to run a hand over her arm softly, smiling as she trembled and hugged the blankets tighter to her body. He leaned down and kissed the corner of her mouth, setting the piece of paper and tiny object against Paws before getting up and heading out. Part of him felt sick in the stomach, like he wasn't doing something right and couldn't shake the feeling even as he started the car up. Glancing up at the floor he knew was where Tatum would be, Jeff tried hard to push the feeling down as it was unsettling to him when he felt it and couldn't decipher why.

As he drove away, Jeff shook his head a little and thought about the idea of breaking it off with Beth when he saw her. Just saying he wanted to hold the wedding off would make her go nuts and he knew a scene in front of everyone was not the best way to do things when it came to Beth as she would say anything and everything to make him look like the bad guy. While he had loved Beth, he didn't anymore and that was the truth, whether people liked it or not, she had been there for him for so long and then just lost faith almost in him. He would never tell anyone that he had followed her one night when she'd gone out. That's how he knew that she'd been cheating on him. He knew it sounded stalker like when he thought about it but he had done it to confirm what, in his heart and mind, he had believed her to be doing. Jeff hadn't failed to notice how Tatum had acted after coming home last night. He knew why she had partially done it to. She was upset that he was leaving and going back to Beth.

As much as most of those who hated disliked and even hated him, Jeff was not stupid and he could read people better than they could read themselves at times.

Tatum was his though. He knew her in a way that no one else did and probably ever would but he also knew that he couldn't keep running round in circles with her like he was. He'd lose her if he kept it up.

* * *

Tatum had spent the past two months working and working hard; putting any and all thoughts of Jeff out the window, despite how extremely hard that turned out to be. He was everywhere. If Ava wasn't talking to her about him, from back when they were younger and dating, there would be an ad on television for wrestling with him in it, or she'd see a wrestling shirt on someone out in the street and her head would automatically bring a picture of Jeff to her. It was killing her to ignore his phone calls and messages. She knew that by now he was probably guessing that things weren't okay but Tatum had asked Ava to tell Jeff she was just really sick and wasn't even at work at the moment because of it. She'd been listening on the speaker phone when Ava had done it and Tatum knew Ava had made her listen in to hear his reaction and voice. It had hurt her to listen to him sound so depressed that he couldn't talk to her however Tatum was putting her foot down as solidly as she could.

In all truth, she missed Jeff like crazy; not that she showed that fact or let it be known to Ava. She missed feeling his hands holding her; protecting her. More than anything she missed his kisses and sweet voice as he murmured stupid little sweet things into her ear while he lay curled up against her.

A few nights after Ava had called Jeff, Tatum had ended up crying herself to sleep watching a video message that he had sent her of him singing to her, telling her to get better, he loved her and he'd see her soon. Tatum felt stupid for acting the way she was but it as much as it hurt her to not see him; she knew that in the end it was better than living like a mistress.

She had made her choice after she had woken up in bed alone when he'd left her to go back on tour. Ava didn't know of her decision and she didn't need to; all she did have to know was that Tatum was alright, even if she wasn't entirely.

In the two months, she'd taken to letting her hair grow out and had it coloured a nice dark brown that was currently curled tightly thanks to Ava's styling. Standing in front of the wardrobe mirror, inspecting herself closely; a pair of brand new black peep toe pumps made her three inches taller than she actually was and she smoothed her hands over the tight black dress she had opted to wear instead of the purple one Ava had suggested. It was strapless and was covered with buckles and chains over the chest and down the front to her navel. It was how the dress stayed up.

She giggled at the idea of Jeff undoing-

Reality hit her at the beginning of the thought and she quickly shook herself, trying to get rid of the idea of Jeff and seeing her in the dress. With a final look, albeit a nervous one, Tatum turned and headed out into the living room where Ava was waiting for her.

As much as Tatum was trying to show she wasn't a little shy hermit, she still felt like one and felt extremely exposed in the dress but her stubborn streak that she got from her father was proving to be the tiny boost that she used to keep herself from retreating.

This was her idea after all.

She heard Ava all but screaming down the phone at whoever she was talking to and Tatum smiled a little as she shut her bedroom door; effectively shutting in a now bigger Paws, despite his protesting whines.

Ava must have heard the whines for as Tatum turned, the older woman snapped her phone shut on her conversation, grinning widely. "My girl, don't we look like we're dressed to kill."

Tatum blushed. "I don't look that good."

"Mmph, well we'll just see who gets half the male population of New York City's phone numbers," Ava shot back teasingly, chuckling as the younger woman went even brighter red.

Part of Tatum knew why she didn't feel as confident as what she should have and admittedly the answer as to why she wasn't was Jeff. Whenever he was near her he always assured her of how she looked and but there was no Jeff tonight. There was just her and Ava.

Again she reminded herself that this was her choice, she had made it and now she needed to stick firmly by it.

* * *

The club wasn't really a club as Ava had explained in the taxi on the way to Tatum. It was more like a large factory that had been given to the urban dance music goers as a place to hold massive raves. Parts of it were done up really nice and other parts looked like a basement or alleyway that one wouldn't want to step foot near normally.

Brushing off her slight fear; Tatum followed Ava up into one of the nicer lounge areas. A long red couch became their seat and Tatum relaxed back into it as Ava talked about some plans for the restaurant that she had in mind. Up in the lounge the music was thankfully a lot duller and was more a resounding thud on the floor than anything else which meant they didn't have to scream to hear each other.

Tatum found there was roughly eleven other people in there with them and each looked like some high fashioned pop star and not a rave goer. Then again, she didn't exactly look like a raver either but she wasn't as done up as the blonde in the far right corner to where they sat was.

Not drinking; Tatum had gotten up to get them drinks so Ava didn't get her anything alcoholic, she was a little surprised when she came back to find her friend sitting with a man on either side of her.

Ava waved her over and Tatum let out a deep breath as she found the two men looking in her direction. Bracing herself, she eased herself down into the only space left next to the blonde on Ava's right and found him reclining back to watch her as she handed Ava her drink.

She didn't entirely like the look of them but Ava seemed to be having a nice time talking to the red head of the two and when she caught the eyes of the blonde, he winked at her with a large smile as he gave her a once over.

Slightly embarrassed about being ogled so openly, Tatum fixed her dress a little further down her thighs.

The blonde leaned forward and rested his hands on his knees as he looked back at her face. "I'm Kyle, babe?"

A little taken back by his choice of words, she had to quietly remind herself that the strong stench of alcohol coming from him was probably the reason for his forwardness. Or he was like that even when sober.

She tentatively held out her hand; surprised when he actually took it firmly. "Tatum."

He didn't let go of her hand straight away and Tatum felt her nerves spike a little as his thumb brushed over the back of her hand. "Hot name," he started, finally letting go of her hand and looking back up at her face, "for a hot little thing like you."

Her smile flattered a little at that and she inched a little back into the edge of the couch, managing to put a little bit more distance between them.

"Can I buy ya a drink, sweetie?" he drawled, shifting closer to her slightly.

She shook her head.

He pouted, which might have appeared adorable if he wasn't actually drunk. "How come?"

"I don't drink," she replied casually. She'd quit smoking too in the past few weeks, trying to turn become more straight edge.

She had to admit that Kyle was attractive; he looked like a rougher, uglier Jeff- well if he was under the right lighting. He had a lot more tattoos than Jeff did and his hair was cut shorter but something about his face reminded her so much of Jeff; maybe she was just missing him more than she liked to think.

"Get out o' here! No way a fine little thing like you doesn't drink," he replied which made Tatum grin a little. "How come you don't?"

"I prefer to go through life remembering all the mistakes I have made and will make; that way I remember to never make them again," she answered with a little shrug. By the look on his face, Tatum had completely stumped him. Inwardly she wondered as to how smart he was compared to the intelligence that Jeff had.

Clearly he was younger than Jeff and didn't have half of the life experiences that he did but he seemed confused by the fact that she had no interest in getting hammered and possibly making a mistake with him.

"I just don't like drinking, never have actually."

He made a face but smiled anyway and leaned in a little closer to her. Tatum did not fail to notice that Ava was more than eagerly chatting up Kyle's friend. She leaned back a little; her nerves getting the better of her stepping out of her normal reclusive self. Kyle's advances were only making her draw back into herself even more.

His hand covered her thigh and she jumped a little as he rubbed his hand up to the end of her dress and back down to her knee. "Let's just talk then," he said casually.

Ava tapped Tatum on the shoulder. "Tate, let's get out of here, Wayne and I are gonna go back to my place but we'll drop you off first of course."

* * *

Jeff climbed out of the car. He didn't have any of his stuff with him, it was all back at the hotel the talent where staying at, because he wasn't staying the night, opting to go to the hotel instead after he had seen Tatum.

He headed up, hands dug into the pockets of his jacket and his hood pulled up. When he got to Tatum's floor, he let out a large sigh and wondered what type of reception he was going to get for coming here without letting her know. Stopping at the door, he didn't knock. Instead he pulled the spare key out of his pocket and unlocked it. She always locked it. His Kitten was a smart one.

Opening the door, he stepped inside and called out only to get no answer. Figuring she was out with Ava or something of the like, he shut the door and made sure to lock so as not to give away that he was here.

* * *

Stepping out of the cab, Tatum watched Kyle climb out after her and looked at Ava, a little worried about bringing him inside. In the cab they'd all been squished into the back seat and she hadn't exactly felt comfortable with his arm wrapped round her and half sitting in his lap, even if he thought differently.

Was she really that reclusive and unused to dealing with men unlike Jeff?

Sighing heavily, she smiled falsely at him; not that he seemed to realise she was unhappy with him stumbling behind her into the elevator. He leaned in against the wall slightly and Tatum pulled a face, wondering what excuse may get him to leave before she had to let him into the apartment.

At the door, Tatum had put the keys in the door and turned around to face Kyle, she ended up a step back into the wall as she found him standing closer than she thought him to be. He grinned and put a hand up against the wall, leaning in closer until he was pressed up against her.

Jeff had always been hands on but when he did it, Tatum had no problem with it, where Kyle was concerned though, she felt like smacking him across the cheek to wake him up out of his stupor. "So, you gonna invite me in or what?" he drawled, trying to make himself sound sexy but failing miserably.

She smiled a little at him and lifted a shoulder. "Well I sorta can't open the door while I'm up against a wall," she replied, trying to hint on towards him needing to take a step or three back. He seemed to understand and pulled away, allowing her to turn and unlock the door.

* * *

Tatum looked warily at Kyle as he slid a little closer to her on the couch. "Hey, why you wanna sit so far away, honey bunch? I just wanna cuddle," he slurred out and she gave him a nervous smile, not liking the situation even more and reminding herself to never go through with her own stupid ideas again.

"I'm just comfortable sitting here," she replied and jumped a little when he put his hand on her thigh and ran it up slowly to the hem of her dress.

Tatum shook a little and let out a shaky breath as he fiddled with her dress. "Well I didn't come up here to sit, Tatum. Come on girl, you can't be that shy? Surely with an ass like yours you've had a ton of dudes already feeling what I want."

She was astounded with his sudden change of mood. "Kyle, I don't think that you should keep going."

He huffed. "Well you don't look like you could stop me even if you tried to, girl."

Her head snapped up and Tatum wasn't prepared for him to lean forward. "Don't-"

Tatum's eyes closed tightly, not wanting to actually to see him so close to her and honestly not knowing what else to do. Before his lips touched hers however his hands disappeared from her thigh and she heard a grunt from where he had been sitting. Opening her eyes, Tatum's heart nearly stopped beating in her chest as she found Jeff with his arm wrapped around Kyle's throat and arm twisted behind his back. "What the fuck? Get off me!"

Jeff didn't look at her and Tatum was partially glad for that as she watched him throw Kyle over the back of the lounge and then follow him as he quickly crawled up onto his feet as he made for the door. "Next time a girl says no, ya'll listen to her!" Jeff shouted as he raised a fist to punch Kyle who was cowering against the door, fumbling for the handle.

A resounding crunch and Tatum winced as she watched Kyle crumpled to the floor cradling what she gathered was a now broken and bleeding nose. "Dude, what the hell is your problem?" he cried out. "I was only acting on how she was leading me."

"Didn't look that way to me," Jeff replied, standing over the blonde who cringed and recoiled when Jeff crouched down to his level. "You're gonna get out of here, right now and never even think of coming back. You do, I'll do more than break your nose next time I see ya."

Tatum watched half in shock as Kyle managed to get to his feet and quickly hightail it out the door.

She sat in the exact same position for a few minutes after he'd left, watching Jeff's stiff back for what felt like an eternity. The air felt thick and she bit her lip, stopping herself from letting out a choked sob as she covered her face with her hands.

* * *

The sounds of jewellery jingling behind Jeff caught his attention and brought him back to reality.

He had been praying that what had just happened hadn't, more because it confirmed what he had feared for the past month than the possible repercussions for his actions. When that door had opened and Tatum had walked in, dressed like a million dollars, he had almost jumped up from where he'd been sitting in the dark in the far corner shielded by the dim lights and curtain but when the guy he'd just hit had come in behind her, he'd stopped himself.

While his first reaction was a jealous glare, Jeff had wondered why she had her eyes on such a guy but as soon as she'd sat on the other end of the lounge to him, he immediately knew that the guy wasn't going to be getting what he was clearly here for.

As soon as Tatum had said don't, Jeff had moved from where he was and grabbed the guy, angry at the fact that he had laid a hand on Tatum.

Now he was standing in front of the door, almost half prepared to scream and shout at Tatum but stopping himself as he turned and saw her clearly upset. Tentatively, he walked over and stood behind the couch and put a hand on her shoulder gently.

He felt her startle and quickly pulled his hand away as she stood up and spun around to face him. "What do you think you're doing here?" she shouted at him.

A little taken back, he scowled. "What kind of question is that? I came by to surprise and see you!" he screamed back.

She put her hands on her hips. "For two months you haven't been here and now you just show up out of the blue!"

"Oh I'm so sorry for being here and interrupting you and your little friend! Next time I'll call ahead to make sure you haven't got some drunken idiot here trying to jump you!" He immediately regretted his choice of words as he saw Tatum's eyes turn glassy.

She turned and promptly stormed off into the bedroom. Jeff wasn't deterred though and followed her. Finding her curled up on the bed with Paws rubbing against her back, Jeff sighed heavily and walked over to sit down on the edge near her feet.

Still in her heels, Jeff placed a hand on her ankle before he picked up her foot gently and eased the shoe off. He repeated the action with her other foot, tossing the shoes across the room to where there was a small pile of them near the wardrobe.

Tatum sniffled and he picked up one of her feet, digging his hands into it and massaging it firmly. "Why are you angry at me?" he asked after a few minutes of quiet, save for her sniffling every twenty seconds or so.

"Because I'm tired of this."

Jeff hadn't expected such a blunt answer from her and let go of her foot to move up and rest beside her as she turned slightly to look at him. "Tired of what, Kitten?"

"Feeling like a mistress and that I'm never going to have what she does with you," Tatum murmured out weakly. Jeff felt like he'd been hit in the gut. She moved so she was sitting up and resting her head on her knees. "Don't preach to me either about how you love me and all that because the way I see it, you putting me up here in New York, visiting me like you do, staying engage to her with a wedding only a month and a bit away, it all comes down to the fact that I'm nothing more than a mistress and that is all I'm ever gonna be."

He sat up and made her look at him. "What would you have me do Tatum?"

A slight glare was her first answer. "What would I have you do?" she asked back coldly. "I would ask you to leave her, which you won't do, and stay with me, which you will do not either."

Jeff pursed his lips. "Tatum, it's not that ea-"

"The hell it isn't!" she snapped. She pushed his hand away and moved from the bed and proceeded to pull the dress off. Jeff felt wrong watching her with the current situation and turned his back. "I'm not stupid Jeff so don't treat me like I am."

He looked up at the ceiling, wondering how long she had felt like this. "How long have you felt like this? Is this the reason why you didn't answer my calls and all that?" he inquired, glancing over his shoulder to see her pulling that gorgeous green nightgown over her head.

Silence met his question and he nodded to himself before standing up. He had a quiet, plain and now very inviting hotel room calling to him suddenly and Jeff left the room without a word and headed for the front door. Part of him hoped Tatum would stop him but as he opened it, he didn't hear her following him or calling out for him to stop.

He slammed the door shut behind him and headed for the elevator, hands dug into his pockets and his hood pulled up.


	26. Chapter 26

**Here is a new chapter; along with a load of drama. Not as long as the other but I hope its just as good. **

**I MADE A TEASER FOR THIS... FINALLY! You can find it on the YouTube channel FanfictionUnlimited.**

**It is only short and really simple cause of my struggle by enjoy.**

**You lot are incredible! I love you all so much for your support with this story. I am reworking the beginning, just to clean it up, cause it is terrible when I read back over it and see all those mistakes and bad phrases, etc, etc. **

**Btw, anyone up to the challenge of making a video for this? Let me know I'm really struggling on making one. I can send any and all clips you may like or need. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

The alarm buzzed noisily on the nightstand and Jeff groaned, grabbing his phone roughly and turning the alarm off. He dropped his phone down beside his head and rolled over, his arms reaching out to hold a body that wasn't there.

Lifting his head up, he sluggishly looked around and came to the realization that he'd spent the night alone in a hotel room and not with Tatum as he'd just been dreaming happily about.

Last night had been real.

Sighing heavily, he kicked the blankets off and moved so he sat on the edge of the bed, head in his hands as he tried to think of what to do. His phone hummed and he reached over to pick it up.

It was from Beth: _Just leaving you a message to say I love you and I hope you're doing okay._

He had no reaction to it. In his head, he was thinking of some smart ass reply to give her and make her mad at him but he didn't have the energy to do that even. Closing the message, he dialled Tatum's number and held it up to his ear.

_"Hey this is Tatum; sorry I can't talk right now, leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."_

The beep went but he didn't say anything, merely hung up. She would've seen his number and purposefully not picked it up. His anger spiked and without hesitation he threw his phone across the room and right into the wall, breaking it into six different pieces.

Groaning, he ran a hand down his face before getting up and moving towards his now broken phone. Picking up the pieces, he saved the SIM card and made a note to go and buy a new phone first thing after breakfast.

He headed for the shower, pulling his hair out of the ponytail he'd pulled it into to sleep in and started undoing his jeans, having not bothered to gotten change before collapsing into the bed when he'd come in.

* * *

His bad mood continued all morning. After showering, he'd been grabbed in the hallway by Matt and a few others despite wanting to be left alone. As they climbed into the elevator, Matt asked if he was alright and Jeff gathered that his anger was showing as plain as day.

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it," he mumbled.

Despite the reputation that Phil Brooks had for being a bit of an ass to people, he put a hand on Jeff's shoulder and spoke: "Bottling it up never does anyone any good, Hardy."

Jeff glanced round at the straight edge wrestler and just snorted before shrugging his hand off and telling him that they wouldn't understand.

"Try us," Matt challenged, folding his arms across his chest as he watched his little brother.

Jeff just glowered at the buttons on the wall and didn't answer Matt, digging his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

* * *

Tatum had no intention of picking up the phone when she saw it was Jeff who was trying to call her. While she had every intention of eventually talking to him, she didn't want it being today; less than twenty-four hours after he'd walked out the door.

He'd been a right jerk and she didn't feel up to fighting even more with him when it was pretty clear what her problem was and what the solution would be, despite that it wasn't a solution that Jeff seemed to agree on even if at one staged he'd said he would leave her if Tatum wanted it so.

Lifting her head from the toilet, she groaned as her stomach rolled heavily. She didn't like this. The past week and a bit she'd been throwing up whatever she ate and she also late. By nine weeks. Tatum knew what was wrong with her body, even if the thought was scary to admit.

She was nearly three months pregnant.

Ava didn't know and she wasn't game enough to say anything. It would just cause more problems. Despite it was a grim and scary outlook, Tatum knew what she was going to have to do about the baby.

She had woken up with the decision being today that she would do it but without anyone to go with her, Tatum was scared out of her wits.

Her phone started going off as she was leaving the apartment and she answered it to find out it was Cody ringing her.

* * *

Sitting in the dining area of the hotel, Tatum nervously tapped her fingers on her mug, keeping her attention on anywhere but Cody. He must've picked up on something being wrong because he asked her if she was okay.

With a slight shake of her head, Tatum murmured out that she had a problem. He smiled at her.

"What sort of problem?" he asked.

She sighed heavily and looked down. "I- I'm pregnant."

There was a heavy silence after her statement before she heard Cody ask her if she knew who the father was. Looking up, she glowered a little at him. "I'm not that kind of person, Cody. I know who the father is but I also know that things are complicated and that I can't keep it."

"Does he know?" he pressed.

Tatum shook her head in answer. Jeff didn't need to know. She could have the abortion and he'd never have to find out, providing that this worked out how she was planning it in her head.

"Don't you think he should?"

"He isn't going to be in the picture, it's my choice, Cody but I- I don't want to go on my own and I was-"

"Hey Tatum!"

Looking over her shoulder, she found Matt coming over along with a number of others and a clearly shocked Jeff. Turning back to Cody, she asked him to not say a word and she'd explain once they didn't have any extra ears on them. He nodded and she smiled, mouthing a thank you to him just Matt and company reached them.

* * *

Jeff followed Matt and the others into the dining area with the hopes of sneaking away from them in here only the moment his brother called out across the room, he stopped. His eyes searched the area before they picked up the person who his brother had called out to.

His kitten; sitting with her back to them and at a table with Cody. Matt pulled him over to them before he had a chance to object and saw her look round at them before turning back to Cody. Part of him wanted to lunge for the youngest Rhodes wrestler and hit him but another part warned him that creating a scene wasn't going to do much good or help him here.

Cody excused himself from the table and to the bathroom while Randy, Phil, Matt and Mike sat at the table with Tatum. Jeff found the only other seat available was the one directly across from Tatum. Reluctantly, he fell down into the seat.

"Didn't expect to see you here girl?" Matt said and Jeff glanced at Tatum from under his eyelashes to see her smile a little at his older brother.

He noted then that she had changed a lot since he'd last seen her. Her hair was now dark brown and reached down past her shoulders; her lips were still as full as ever and looked so tempting to Jeff in that second that they ever had before.

She was dressed in a cream turtle neck and hated it because he couldn't see the curve of her neck with it pulled up.

Tatum didn't once look at him, he noticed and Jeff half heard her say that Cody had asked her to come and have breakfast with him when Randy asked what she was doing here.

He was committing her to his memory, remembering the way she smelt when he curled up with her in bed; the way her heart use to race whenever he would touch her. She had been his kitten. Now, he didn't know what she was to him. He felt like a fool. Last night she had been right when she'd said that if she asked him to, he wouldn't leave Beth and part of him couldn't understand why.

It wasn't like he was married to her. The wedding was still a month and a bit away, he had time to call it off and move on, explain that he knew she'd cheated on him, and that when he'd found out he'd stayed.

Why couldn't he do it?

* * *

Tatum had never felt more put on the spot before than what she did now. One by one the wrestlers had left the table after they'd eaten until only Cody, Jeff and she were left. The tension between both her and Jeff could've sliced through rock and Cody didn't fail to notice it either.

She saw him look between them both and she knew what he was thinking almost as soon as the registration lit up in his eyes and he went to say something only to close his mouth.

Tatum made to excuse herself, only Jeff beat her to it and mumbled something about needing to go get a new phone and he'd see Cody later before leaving the table. As soon as he'd disappeared from sight, Cody leaned forward and grabbed her arm. "You don't need to say yes or anything but Jeff is the..." he trailed off and reached down to pat her belly lightly.

Tatum looked at him helplessly before burying her head in her hands.

Cody moved chairs and sat in the one directly beside her before wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

"If you need someone to go with you, I will, Tatum," he said quietly into her ear, still hugging her. "Does anyone else know?"

"Ava, Jeff's ex knew about us, but I haven't told her about the other thing, I couldn't. After last night, I can't even stand the sight of Jeff," she sobbed quietly.

"What happened? What did he do?"

Tatum shook her head. "I don't wanna talk about it, everything is just too complicated and he is a jerk," she finished with a large whimper before burying her face further into Cody's shirt.

* * *

Jeff didn't know how it had come down to it but when he was coming back to the hotel, Tatum was leaving and with her hands wrapped around Cody's arm, looking like she'd just cried her eyes out. He wanted to hug her and tell her he was sorry for it all but the only thing he focused on was the fact that she was holding Cody.

The minute they turned the corner out of sight of the hotel, Jeff followed them at a jog and caught up to them quickly. "Tatum, wait!" He saw her stop but she didn't turn round though Cody did to scowl at him. "Quit scowling at me runt, before a push you into oncoming traffic."

His foul mood was boiling over and right now he didn't care whether Cody was witness to something he shouldn't be or not.

"Tatum, I wanna talk." It came out more demanding than he'd intended it to, but he didn't feel the need to take it back.

"I don't," she said, turning round to glare at him before grabbing Cody's arm and beginning to pull him away. Jeff wasn't giving up that easily.

"You don't have a choice!" he growled, grabbing her arm roughly and pulling her back away from Cody.

"Let go of me Jeff!" she shouted back, hitting him as Cody told him that this wasn't the time to be causing a scene.

He took one look at Cody and then suddenly lashed out, hitting the young wrestler square across the jaw, knocking him to his knees. Tatum gasped and moved to help him only Jeff grabbed her arms and held her fast, shaking her a little.

"You're a jerk!" she snapped, hitting him again.

"Nobody is perfect Tatum, you knew that even before you meant and climbed into bed with me," he shot back and saw her eyes turn glassy. "I'm sick of sugar coating this; I can't leave Beth, I have my reasons and they are there, but I don't wanna lose you either."

"You can't have both," she cried, trying to pull away from him. "It doesn't work that way!"

Cody managed to get back to his feet and was trying to pull Jeff away from Tatum. Jeff was shouting, Tatum was crying and Cody was telling Jeff off. It was all going south and quickly. Cody wrapped an arm around Jeff's throat, hoping the danger of losing consciousness would pull him away from Tatum.

That was the first mistake. The second mistake was Jeff letting Tatum go just as she pulled back; she stumbled backwards and out onto the road. Cody called out to her as she got to her feet.


	27. Chapter 27

**1ST: A long trailer has been made for Little Darlin'. I had it up on YouTube however I used All I Need by Within Temptation for the song and so YouTube blocked the video world wide... Fear not though! I have a Vimeo (thank god for Vimeo) and it can be found there. The link is up on my profile- I honestly would love opinions because I put a lot of effort into it.**

**2nd: Here is a new chapter; this is quite possibly the hardest chapter to any story that I have ever written. I normally stay detached from my characters and the wrestlers in the story but I actually have come to love Jeff and Tatum beyond words and so this was not only hard to write in a medical way but also emotionally.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to let me know what you think of it cause I appreciate hearing from you all so much. **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Tatum's vision was blurry as she gazed up at the ceiling of the ambulance. She could hear the sirens wailing around her and felt panic rise through her. She could feel something pressing against her side, but the neck brace prevented her from looking to see what it was and then there was a weight in the back of her head, kind of like when your head feels a thousand times heavier than it actually is.

She was scared; tears slid down her temples from her eyes as she tried to find her voice and ask for Jeff. Everything hurt more than when she'd lost her father. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest.

She shut her eyes and felt hands close around one of her own firmly. "Hey kit." The sound of his voice made her eyes open slightly, trying to see him.

"Jeff," she rasped out.

A hand came up to her cheek and Tatum cried out when one of the paramedics moved her left leg.

* * *

He blamed himself and he rightly shouldn't have climbed into the ambulance and told Cody to go and find Matt but he wanted to know she was alright. His right hand was covered in blood – Tatum's blood. Watching the paramedic checking over her, he grew sick in his stomach.

This was his fault. He shouldn't have let her go. He should've kept tight hold of her instead. Looking up at her face, he saw the tears sliding down her temple and moved so he could take hold of her hand. "Hey kit."

He just wanted to know she could hear him. Seeing her eyes open, he tightened his grip on her hand.

"Jeff." He wanted so badly to kiss her but refrained when he heard the blonde paramedic say something about a head injury. She had a cut on her forehead but the blood on his hand hadn't been from that. The back of her head was bleeding badly. They'd checked her back on the footpath where Jeff had dragged her to and off the street. He knew that he shouldn't have moved her but he hadn't known what else to do expect hold her as Cody had called the ambulance.

Bringing a hand up to her cheek, he felt his chest clench as she cried out in pain.

He leaned forward until his lips were close to her ear. "Kit, I don't wanna lose you. No matter what, you're what has been keeping me going. I love you, little darlin'."

* * *

The emergency doors of the Downtown New York City hospital burst open as the stretcher was pushed through by two paramedics while one kept check of Tatum's pulse.

"We need a doctor here!" one shouted.

The two nurses behind the desk quickly rushed out from round it and to the side of the stretcher as soon as the first nurse saw Tatum's condition she rushed back to the desk and picked up the phone; calling for any doctor that was free to come to the E.R. urgently.

"What've we got?" the second nurses asked.

"Young Caucasian female; hit by a car," the blonde paramedic explained. The nurse glanced at Jeff who was on the other side of the stretcher before back down at Tatum as she glanced round wildly, clearly frightened and half conscious.

"Injuries?"

"Fracture to the back of her skull; possible cerebral haemorrhage; internal damage to her torso and stomach; broken leg..." the dark-haired paramedic listed as he pushed open another set of doors, moving through another crowded hall and towards the door at the end.

"Let's get her into emergency room one," the nurse said as the doctor came jogging up after them.

Jeff watched as he flashed a light in Tatum's eyes. "What's her name?"

"Tatum," he said hoarsely.

The doctor nodded as they came into the emergency room and he pulled Jeff to the side as the paramedics and nurse lifted Tatum up onto the operating table and moved around her quickly, blocking her from Jeff's sight.

"Sir, we'll need you to wait outside. Your sister will as safe as can be in our hands," Dr. Carson remarked.

Jeff scowled. "She is my girlfriend, not my sister."

The doctor looked a little taken back but nodded and then asked one of the paramedics to show him out into the waiting room as two more nurses came into the room.

Jeff looked over his shoulder to see Tatum watching him leave. He mouthed I love you to her before the doors shut, separating them from each other.

* * *

Matt pulled up out the front of the hospital and climbed out of the car along with Cody and a worried Jesse. "Is this the right place?" Matt harshly asked Cody as he power-walked across the car park.

"Jeff said Downtown New York City hospital," Cody replied as Jesse grabbed hold of Matt's arm with both of her own and told him to calm himself.

"I am calm! I just want to know if Tatum is alright," he shot back as they entered the hospital. The nurse behind the desk looked up at them and asked how she could help them. "Yeah, a girl was brought in to the emergency about thirty minutes ago, hit by a car. I'm a relative. Where is she?"

The nurse frowned a little at the way Matt spoke but could understand why he was upset. Just as she was about to say something the blonde paramedic was coming out of the bathroom on the opposite side of the entrance room and recognized Cody. "Hey you lot looking for the girl who was hit by the car?"

Matt glanced at him as Jesse said yes. "Your friend is in the emergency waiting room, you go down the hall take a right through the third set of doors and he'll be in there."

Jesse thanked him as Matt rushed off in that direction.

He found the emergency waiting room and saw his little brother sitting back against the wall in the corner, his head in his hands. Pushing the door open, he said Jeff's name and saw him look up right before he got to his feet and met Matt halfway across the waiting room to pull him into a bear hug.

When they pulled apart, Jesse asked how Tatum was as Matt sat down in one of the chairs and looked over at the nurse sitting behind the desk.

Jeff shook his head, watching Cody sit down beside Matt as Jesse hugged him tightly. "They haven't come and told me anything. She's been in there for half an hour," he told her and saw her look down the hallway to the operating room where they could see the heads of the doctor and nurses moving round.

"Have you rung Gil?" Jesse asked.

Jeff shook his head.

Matt pulled his phone out and said he'd be outside for a few minutes. Jeff looked at Jesse and then Cody who was scowling at him. He sighed. "Jesse, I need to talk to Cody."

"I don't need to talk to you, you and I have nothing to say to each other," he said back, folding his arms over his chest.

Jesse frowned and then looked at Jeff questioningly. He just shook his head and asked if she could ring Ava and tell her as he handed her his phone. She nodded and hugged him again before leaving the room.

Jeff sat in the chair diagonally to Cody and glanced at the nurse behind the desk and then to the hallway. "How long were you gonna play around?"

He looked at Cody.

"What are you talking about?"

"Tatum. How long were you gonna play around with her before you dumped her and married Beth?" Cody replied, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

Jeff lowered his gaze. "I wasn't- I'm not playing around with Tatum, Rhodes. You can get the idea of you and her out of your head right now."

"You are so!" Cody shouted and the nurse snapped at him to keep the noise down. "She isn't stupid; she was leaving you Jeff because she couldn't stand being second to another woman. She deserves someone better than you."

Jeff scowled. "I'm the only one she has."

"She has me. She has Ava and Jesse and Matt and your father. She doesn't need a drug addict who is just going to keep treating her like she is a mistress."

Jeff snapped. He dove out of the chair and straight for Cody, grabbing the younger man and lifting him to his feet before slamming him back into the wall.

"I would never hurt her," he growled, ignoring the nurse who was telling them to move apart and for Jeff to leave.

"You've already hurt her, you just don't realize it yet," Cody replied, his eyes showing nothing but honest truth. "Jeff, don't tear her down to your level. She's young and needs a life. She doesn't need to be hiding her relationships from those around her."

It stung and Jeff let Cody go, turning sharply and walking out of the waiting room. He passed Matt and Jesse in the hallway. "Jeff, where are you going?" Matt asked, turning to watch him go. "Jeff!"

* * *

Four hours after Jeff walked out of the waiting room, Dr. Carson came down the hallway and it left Ava, who had afraid shortly after Jesse had called her, terrified when she saw the blood on his scrubs. He talked to the nurse for a moment before he looked at them and moved towards them.

Matt stood up, waking Jesse who had been sleeping against his shoulder. "How is she doc?"

He sighed. "Stable thankfully. She has had several pins and plates put into her leg; she had three broken ribs; there was cerebral haemorrhaging which she is receiving medication for but I'm afraid that the severe trauma to her stomach caused her to-" he paused for a moment, looking at them quietly.

"Caused her to?" Matt pressed his fear spiking. He wanted to know she was alright and they had fixed everything that was wrong.

"Miscarry."

A stunned silence fell over the group while Cody looked down at his feet. "Excuse me?" Ava asked. "Did you say she miscarried?"

The doctor nodded. "Miss Orison was three months pregnant."

Matt dropped to the floor, sitting there completely at a loss for words as Jesse covered her mouth and tried to suppress her tears.

"We also had to place Miss Orison in an induced coma to allow her body to recover," the doctor added.

Ava nodded mutely as she turned to look at the other three. "Did Jeff say where he was going?" she asked Cody.

"No, he just walked out," he answered.

* * *

Jeff sat at the bar, holding the glass of beer up and inspecting it. Several other glasses lined the bar in front of him and he took a large mouthful of the one he was holding before putting it down on the bar counter.

"Hey handsome."

He turned his head slightly to find a woman dressed in a cowgirl hat, a boob tube, a short skirt and fishnets leaning against the bar beside him. "Go away," he grunted.

"Aw, but you look like you could use some company," she replied.

Jeff turned on his stool and frowned at the woman. "I don't want or need your company, get lost!" he told her. The woman said it was his loss and walked off. "I doubt it."

He wondered how long he'd been sitting here and glanced at the clock to find it was five in the afternoon. Tatum. He sighed heavily and wondered whether she was alright but he didn't have the guts to go back to the hospital and check.

Cody and Tatum had both been right. And that is what killed him about as much as Tatum being hurt did.

* * *

Matt looked at Ava as she slowly opened the door of Tatum's room. He stepped in behind her and found his little friend lying in the hospital bed motionless. The smell of disinfectant reached him and he choked on it before he turned and motioned for Jesse and Cody.

Ava grabbed hold of Tatum's hand gently when she got to the bedside and whispered that she had to fight this, that she needed to come back so she didn't have to go and find another girl who was as good at her job as what Tatum was. Matt smiled a little at the Italian woman and he put his hand on her shoulder and hugged her when she said Tatum looked like a doll.

Jesse looked at the flowers in her hand and sighed, glancing at Cody to see him fighting back tears. "She is gonna be okay, Cody. Tatum is strong."

He smiled at her. "Yeah I know, I just hope she realizes there are so many of us wanting her to fight through this."

Matt asked Ava if she knew who Tatum was dating. The look on Ava's face was heartbreaking as she glanced up at the older brother of her ex. She swallowed the truth. "No. Tatum didn't tell me who she was dating and I didn't pry into it."

Cody couldn't believe that Ava was covering for Jeff still. He knew Tatum didn't want anyone to know that she had been pregnant with Jeff's baby and he gathered that also extended to the fact that she was dating Jeff. If dating was what one would call it.


	28. Chapter 28

**Where is everybody round here? Don't tell me you've all gone and left me :(**

**VIDEO: The link to the trailer is on my profile... Vimeo- oh how I love you.**

**This chapter has hints of what happens earlier on in the story that will be found in the rewrites of the chapters, just to clarify if things don't make much sense in places or you think "that hasn't happened".**

**Haha, anyway on with some good news, I have begun kicking my ass into shape to jump into a squared circle one day...**

**Updates to come: MCMG, Under His Skin, Can't Take It (repost and rewrite)... All today... I hope.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy and remember to drop a little or big review.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Jeff wasn't seen after he'd left the hospital. He ignored any and all phone calls and messages and no one knew where he was to tell him about Tatum. Matt had tried ringing him constantly but it seemed the youngest Hardy didn't want to talk to anyone.

He looked out the window as Paws snoozed on his lap. An empty bottle of Jack Daniels lay at his side long since finished off. Sighing, he ran his hand over Paws back. He had turned his phone off and had unplugged the line in the apartment in case Ava wised up to where he might be.

Part of him knew he should go and see how Tatum was but the other part of him was too scared to face the reality that she may just tell him to go away and that she didn't wanna ever see him again.

The look on her face when he left the operating room was still stuck in his mind as though it had just happened. Paws shifted and sighed in his lap which roused Jeff slightly and he glanced around, not having realized that he'd fallen asleep while sitting there.

"You have a lot of explaining to do."

He startled and looked over at where Ava sat on the lounge. Jeff huffed and turned his attention back out to the window. "How'd you know I was here?"

"Matt called Beth and she said you hadn't come home. I knew this would be the only other place that you could be," she replied. "Jeff, you need to go and see Tatum."

"Why?" he snapped. "She'll just tell me what I already know."

"Which is?"

"That it is my fault and that I don't deserve to be near her anymore, or screw up her life more than what I already have," he stated. Ava stood up and walked over to him, sitting down beside him.

"Jeff, they put her in an induced coma," she said and saw his shoulder drop even more.

"It was my fault," he stated.

"No it wasn't, Je-"

"It was! I couldn't do the right thing by her and when I realized she was leaving me, I snapped and we argued. If I hadn't let her go... if I hadn't then she..." he trailed off and shook his head.

"Jeff you need to know something about Tatum," Ava said.

* * *

The silence was deafening as he tried to process what Ava had just explained to him. He looked at his ex and saw the pain in her eyes. She put a hand on his shoulder and he pushed it off. She had been pregnant? He couldn't breathe. Here he was drinking and moping away and Tatum was in a coma in the hospital, unaware that she had lost the baby... their baby.

He wanted to say something, anything to make things turn around but what could he say that would make things right after all the wrong he'd done. "Jeff?" Ava questioned quietly.

"Yeah?" he replied, barely audible even in the dead silence of the apartment.

"You can't sit in here and soak in your own self loathing over all this when Tatum is gonna need you," she told him bluntly.

He put the bottle down and ran his hands through his hair. "She doesn't need me. I'll screw everything up, like I've already done," he stated. "The more I stay the more she'll get hurt and hate me."

"That will only happen if you stay with Beth," Ava pointed out.

* * *

It was a week after the accident and Jeff hadn't come to the hospital. Matt was sleeping in the chair beside Tatum's bed as Jesse was curled up on the other in the far corner. He had asked for a week off three days ago when he and Jeff were meant to go back on tour. Jeff had gone back on tour, which had surprised Matt, but he still wasn't answering any phone calls or messages.

The first thing that came to Tatum's mind was where she was as she slowly managed to pry her eyes open to find herself in a dimly lit and foreign room. She could hear faint noises but didn't know what they belonged to. She tried to breathe in through her nose but found she couldn't. With a great deal of effort, she managed to reach up and pulled the invasive thing from her nostrils, crinkling her nose as it tickled it. She groaned as her hands felt heavier than lead weights.

Matt snorted slightly hearing the noise and sat up, rubbing his eyes before noticing Tatum had her eyes open and she was crying. He jumped up and leaned over her. "Tatum?" he asked.

"Matty?" she replied.

He smiled widely and grabbed hold of one of her hands. "I'm here, little darlin'." He glanced over at where Jesse was still sleeping and decided against waking her up. He wanted to talk to Tatum before she was crowded over.

"What- What happened? Where am I? What are you doing here?" she gushed out in a husky rasp.

Realizing that she didn't remember all that had happened; he asked her if she wanted something to drink. She nodded, though she whimpered at the action and shut her eyes. He got her a drink and once she managed to find her voice again, she asked where she was.

"You're in Downtown New York City hospital, Tate. Do you remember anything that happened?"Matt inquired gently as he pushed some of her hair back from out of her face.

She was silent for a moment. "No. I remember sitting with Cody and all of you but after that things are blurry. Matt, what happened? I feel like I've been hit by a runaway steam train," she remarked.

Matt looked down for a minute, his two large hands dwarfing her small one as he held it up to his lips. "Tatum you were hit by a car. You and Jeff were arguing, or so Cody said and when he stepped in, you fell out onto the road. Are you in any pain?"

She smiled at Matt's concern, loving him even more like a big brother for the way he was acting right in this moment. "I just feel a little sore, my head is heavy, my right leg feels numb and my stomach is sore," she rattled off and attempted to sit up only to put a hand over her stomach as it tightened and protested. It was then that she felt it. It was like a sick, empty feeling and Tatum realized for the first time that she also felt like something was missing. "Matt..."

"I know about the baby, Tatum," he said as he got down onto his knees beside the bed and she looked at him, wanting him to say whatever it was that he was that he needed to; though she had a sickening feeling she already knew what it was even if she prayed she was only overreacting. "I'm sorry... they said the trauma you-"

Tatum broke down crying. Jesse was roused by her as Matt got back up and wrapped his arms around her tightly, sitting on the end of the bed as she buried her head in against his chest.

* * *

Three days after she had woken up and Tatum was still trapped in hospital. Matt and Jesse had left her the morning after she'd woken up due to his schedule and Ava had dropped by but after that, no one came to see her. Jeff didn't and she was staring out the window most of the time, wondering where he was and why he hadn't come to see her. As she'd stayed awake longer, she had begun to remember more of what had happened and the last thing she could vividly bring from her memory was when she saw was Jeff's face as he was leaving the operating theatre just before she had gone into shock.

It hurt more and more each day that she didn't see him and Tatum wondered how mad he was at her to stay away so long. The nurse who had come in at lunch time to help her get changed, as she was still restricted in her moving around, had turned the television on and Tatum had not paid any attention to it until she had heard the WWE Smackdown! theme start up. She half heartedly watched it until she heard his theme song.

He was on the other side of the country?

Tatum's heart sank and depression hit her big time after that. She was lying in the hospital bed, the curtains pulled close of a nice sunny winter's day but she didn't care. She didn't want to see anything.

Inwardly, she knew it was her fault that Jeff was keeping himself away. She had pushed him and now he was gone and it hurt her beyond words that he was.

A knock brought her half out of her thoughts and she just waited until the nurse came into the room and walked over to the curtains, pushing them back and causing Tatum to squint and shield her eyes. The nurse apologized and said that she had a visitor.

Tatum looked at the door, half hoping that he would walk through the door but her prayers were going unanswered it seemed.

The red head smiled at Tatum who was a little surprised by her visit. "Hi."

"Hello," Tatum murmured back to Beth who gave her the smallest smile and held up the flowers she held in her hand.

"Jeff messaged me and said you liked these ones and I thought I should come up and see how you were doing. He said he was sorry he hasn't been able to come and see you but you know how he and Matt are with their WWE schedules," Beth told her, lifting one shoulder slightly as she stood awkwardly in the doorway.

Tatum felt bad and told her to come inside that she was grateful to have someone to talk to. Beth immediately moved and sat down in the chair beside her bed after setting the flowers down with a pile of others.

They sat quietly, each trying to clearly think of something to say to the other. Beth beat Tatum to it. "Jeff has been spending a lot of time up here since you moved," she remarked and Tatum knew what was coming.

"Beth, Jeff loves you and I'm not that kind of girl," she swallowed the lie even though it felt like razorblades the whole way down. "If that is what you were thinking. We're close, but I doubt we'll ever be anything like that. I'm too young and he has you."

The look of relief that seemed to wash over Beth's face as soon as Tatum finished speaking made the younger woman remember all the times with Jeff which was hard in itself to remember knowing now they were only memories.

"You probably think I'm crazy and mean for thinking it, right?" Beth asked, looking at her lap.

"No," Tatum answered, "he is one of kind. Jeff is lucky to have you, just like you're lucky to have him."

The guilt immediately spread across Beth's face right before it was masked and Tatum realized that Jesse had been right all those months ago when she had first been told of Beth cheating on Jeff. She had done it.

Tatum wanted to tell the woman that she was lying and that Jeff was cheating on her and that he was even going to be a father, well he had been. One thing that Tatum had not let slip to Matt the other day was the fact that after talking with Cody a little more she had decided on keeping the baby and telling Jeff but everything had gone downhill before she'd had the chance.

* * *

Jeff was standing in the corner of the ring at the live event, leaning his weight back against the turnbuckle as he watched Edge come down to the ring. He glanced around at the fans and thought back to the time when Tatum had come to a show. It made him smile a little as he remembered how excited she had been at the time.

He sighed heavily and glanced back at Adam as he climbed into the ring. The match hadn't even begun and just like the previous two nights, Jeff wished they were already over and done with. He felt like part of him was missing. He'd felt that way ever since her accident. Her. He could barely say her name anymore without feeling like he was being ripped apart at the seams.

As he straightened up and Edge and he faced each other, he wanted to just climb out of the ring and go back to New York. He wanted to see her face. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to apologise.

Jeff realized in that moment just what was wrong with him and half smirked, chuckling a little at how he had managed to come up with the revelation right as a match started.

It was just like when he had thought up on the night he had brought Tatum to a show and then had ended up with her in bed with him for the night, hanging the consequences of what it might bring by just that one somewhat stupid thing.

Whenever he was around Tatum or she touched him he didn't think of anything. All he was concerned about was making her happy. When he was with her, he didn't use. When he was her, he didn't feel the pressure of everything else.

_I'm such a fool_ he thought just as he heard the bell ring for the match to start.

* * *

Tatum sighed as she pulled herself up from the hospital bed and grabbed her crutches, moving towards the window and leaning against the frame as she looked out it into the city life. Three weeks. She'd been stuck here for that long and day by day, Tatum felt a little more of her wall break down as she gave up on hoping Jeff would come and see her. That day that Beth had come to see her with flowers that Jeff had picked out, Tatum had resigned herself to the fact that she was never going to be with Jeff in the way that Beth was.

Hanging her head, she heard the door open but didn't bother turning around as she cried quietly. Even if she had resigned herself to the fact it did not mean that she was happy with it.

Someone cleared their throat and Tatum just said to leave her alone.

A slight chuckle made her turn quickly, almost dropping her crutches and falling over in the process. "Cody!"

"Hey Tatum, how are you feeling?" he asked, standing in the doorway still.

She smiled a little, though she knew the tears probably gave away that she wasn't doing good. "I'm feeling better. I'm still trying to deal with it in my head and all that but the doctor said that was normal."

Just as she finished speaking, she started shaking. Cody moved forward quickly and caught her before she fell, helping ease her down to the ground as he called for a nurse. She had been having these shakes since she'd woken up and it felt like the days after her father's death and this accident all wrapped up into one, making her relieve everything all over again.

The nurse who came in thankfully acted quickly as Cody held her. She leaned her head against his arm, shutting her eyes tightly and just wishing that all this would go away.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine! Wow, I can't believe that I have reached it on Little Darlin', admittedly the first 24 chapters are terrible in comparison to the ones I have posted this year, I am gonna work on making them better.**

**I wanna say thanks to all who have reviewed, alerted, put this in their favourites or have been hiding in the shadows reading this so far.**

******VIDEO: The link to the trailer is on my profile... Vimeo- oh how I love you.**

******I'm looking for two ladies willing to help me run "The Wrestling Fanfiction Awards". To those curious, the link is on my profile to the site. Already got ideas for prizes and I most definitely think a lot of you will enjoy this project... So take a look, its a little bare atm but not for much longer.**

**I hope you like this chapter,**** its not long but it speaks for itself.** This story is turning out to be much longer than I anticipated but I like where I am heading with it.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Tatum shut her eyes as her body finally relaxed; the shaking subsiding and leaving her shivering from the cold air of the room and sitting on the floor in nothing more than her sleeping shorts and spaghetti strapped singlet. Sighing heavily, she buried her head against Cody's arm. "You okay Tatum?"

"No, I'm not," she replied back just as quietly as he had asked the question. She was sick and tired. Sick in the pit of her stomach over Jeff and tired of all the problems that kept crashing down on her. Cody's hand ran up and down her back lightly. She would've given anything for that hand to be Jeff's; the circling protective hold to be Jeff hugging her tightly like she was gonna disappear on him just like how he always held her when they'd been in bed together.

She knew that she shouldn't be thinking like she was after she'd spoken with Beth and practically given Jeff up but Tatum couldn't help it. Jeff was the one man who Tatum would never forget. She wanted beyond words to drop her past and start afresh but it wasn't possible.

Sighing, Tatum let herself relax even more against Cody.

* * *

He looked at the flowers in his hand. His headphones were stuck in, music blasting and he just stood there inside the doors of the hospital, his feet frozen to the spot. From where he stood Jeff could see the nurse behind the desk watching him as he thought this over in his head. After a few more seconds, he forced himself to move forward.

The nurse smiled at him as he came to the desk and he pulled his headphones out. The blonde sitting down beside her looked up and also smiled at him and Jeff felt sick asking them about which room Tatum was in. He still didn't think what he was about to do was a good idea but what other choice did he have.

Since he had walked out of the hospital, Jeff had been performing badly on shows; not sleeping and the more threatening thing to his health and career was that he'd started using again. He had thought being away from her would get her out of his system. It wasn't working.

She was what he needed and wanted and he was here to say he was sorry. He had turned his back on her when she'd needed him; he'd let Cody's words get to him instead of hitting him and kicking him out. He felt ashamed for doing what he had done and what he was still doing, he knew he wasn't perfect and he also knew that his life was heading in a downward spiral to the point where he knew the outcome –without Tatum in the picture- was going to be disastrous.

The blonde nurse told him to head up to the third floor and they'd direct him from there. As he stood in the elevator, Jeff looked down at the white flowers hoping that Tatum was alone or would give him some time to just talk to her, even if she only gave him a few minutes, it would be better than nothing.

* * *

Cody left Tatum sitting on her bed when she asked if she could just have some time to herself. He'd obliged and kissed her on the forehead before he'd left quietly. Tatum looked at where the rain was now sliding down the window on the outside. The lights were all turned off and the air in the room had become noticeably cold and Tatum shut her eyes as she stood up from the bed, albeit unsteadily and reached for her crutches, propping herself up on them when she made it to the window. Looking out into the dreary day that was just one gray mess from here, Tatum wondered what Jeff would be doing on a day like today, not thinking that the weather in North Carolina or wherever he was probably wasn't anything like this.

Hearing the click of the door, Tatum began to turn, asking Cody if he'd forgotten his jacket or something as she'd assume it was him.

Her heart pounded nearly out of her chest the moment she laid on eyes on him with his head and chest through the door; eyes downcast. "What do you want?" she demanded. She didn't want to calculate for the millionth time how long it had been since she had physically seen him but the sight of him made her heart pound and blood hot.

He didn't look up and Tatum really didn't want him to. The minute he did she would end up caving in and forgetting everything that had happened and had been said between them, she couldn't be the weak one here. "I came to... uh... um... ah..." he stuttered and Tatum was a little taken back, she'd never heard him stutter before. "Talk."

"Talk?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow. "About how you run off from everything or how you can't accept that I want to be with you despite I told Beth differently or and my personal favourite how about we talk about how you said you loved me..."

* * *

Jeff didn't hear the rest of what she was almost shouting at him as he stepped fully through the door and eased it shut before holding out the flowers in his hand, eyes still on the floor and heard her trail off. He hadn't looked up since reading the number on the door and he didn't think he had the strength to face Tatum eye to eye. He heard silence and looked up only in time to see her collapse to the ground. Moving forward and in a panic that something was wrong, he got down on his knees, putting the flowers aside and after diverting her hands as she tried to push him away and sit up, he pulled her upper half in against him.

"I'm sorry," he breathed out finally as he hugged her and leaned his cheek against her hair, fighting her as she pushed against him but wasn't doing very well as she shook. "I'm sorry I let you go; I'm sorry I stayed with her; I'm sorry I'm a screw up but Kitten I'm not sorry I fell in love with you. I need you." Jeff felt Tatum relax a little against him but she continued shaking. "Please Kitten, I just... I didn't know what to do. I wanted to be there the whole time telling you that everything would be fine but even then I couldn't even do that. I'm a screw-up and I know I am, but whenever I'm with you. There is nothing but you and the world we make, I need that Kitten. I need it like I need you to forgive me."

He heard the soft sobbing and lifted his head away from hers and made her look at him gently. She kept her eyes off his until he reached over, grabbing one of the flowers that were sitting free of the bunch on the floor and brought it round for her to see which made her look up at him. He'd asked how she was outside and been told that she was suffering from shaking fits and that they generally went away.

The small white rose sat under her nose and he smiled gently. "I'm so sorry for not staying."

She had this look that said childlike in her eyes and Jeff leaned down before giving her time to speak and kissed her soundly. It felt right to kiss her too, he noted.

Her small hand covered his that held the flower and Jeff pulled back, the shaking was almost gone when suddenly her hand came up and connected with his cheek. His head whipped back from the force he hadn't been expecting.

"You think bringing me flowers and saying you're sorry makes up for it all?" she asked.

Jeff couldn't believe it. He'd come and said what he had thought been right to say and she'd rejected it. He pulled and watched her land on the floor as he stood up and paced to the other side of the room, almost reaching out for the handle of the door. "What the fuck else do you want me to do or say?" he cried out, frustrated as he ran a hand through his hair while leaning back against the wall.

From where he was, he watched Tatum pull herself up onto her feet up grabbing hold of the chair in the corner to pull herself up into it and grab the crutches.

She made it to the bed and he waited for an answer, hoping for an answer actually would be more appropriate. "Just leave, if you need me to spell it out for you, then you shouldn't be here," she told him, still sitting on the edge of the bed with her back to him.

Jeff stayed frozen on the spot for what felt like forever before he pushed away from the wall and grabbed the handle of the door. "I won't keep coming back," he said.

He saw her shoulders sink and knew he wasn't going to hear her ask him to stay or come and hug her but he wanted to hear her say it before he shut the door on everything they had. "I don't want you to," she remarked, looking over her shoulder at him.

* * *

After Jeff left Tatum broke. She had given him the final push knowing that it was better this way than trying to make him see her side of this. All she'd wanted to do was grab him by the arms and shake him.

Couldn't he see that all she wanted was him; no Beth and no secrets being kept from everyone else was all she had hoped for.

Sighing heavily, Tatum lifted herself back onto the bed and made herself comfortable as she looked at the door and then to the flowers. It was a lost cause. It was a lost cause. He was a lost cause even though she didn't wish to say such a thing.


	30. AN

**This is a note going out on all of the stories so there if you receive a number of updates, this is the reason.**

**Okay all, well I am pretty much giving up on writing stories on this profile. **

**Aside from the fanfiction story: The Silver Lining all the others will eventually be deleted. And "Beyond the Grey Horizon" will be published under my new account once I have finished revamping the chapters I presently have written. The same might go for Battle of the Brave, Bound by Nature, All That I'm Living For, An Enemy's Daughter and A Lion's Heart; if I ever feel the motivation to rewrite them and rework them. Blind Faith has already been moved over.**

**With that said I am saving the downloadable versions of all the stories into a folder and to those who would like certain stories or the "wrestling folder" I can happily send you them. This is my rough plans, I still am undecided on the matter; I may end up writing to one or two of the wrestling fanfictions that I have up (Little Darlin' and such) but otherwise, I just cannot be bothered with struggling and sending myself nuts with trying to complete most of this fics. **

**Ladies, this does not mean that I have never appreciated your support and the itty bitty bit of success that I gained while writing a number of these fanfictions but I am moving forward to write actually novels with the hope of getting them published one day.**

**I love you all so much and as I said, if you would like certain copies of fiction or the fandom folders I will be saving them all to. Let me know asap!**


	31. Chapter 30

**I wanna say thanks to all who have reviewed, alerted, put this in their favourites or have been hiding in the shadows reading this so far. **

**My new account is: **_**loki's valkyrie**_** for those wondering.**

**As I promised you, I would attempt to write more to this one and well I had nothing to do so I just sat and typed and ta-da, this is the result. Whether this gains some liking or not will determine whether I take the time to complete it or not and it is short but alas I could not help it.**

**I am working on compiling all the folders and stories for those who want them. I shall have them ready before the end of next week.**

**I am still working on compiling the folders- it takes a lot longer than I thought between resting up after surgery and junk but I shall have them for you very soon lovelies, I have not forgotten bout it.**

**Lluvy love: Glad you've been following since the beginning and love it, in regards to your question, I don't yet know. It might turn up a little brighter in this chapter and it might not. I am a sucker for this drama and the depressing chapters to get how Tatum and Jeff are both emotionally sick and Tatum dealing with the trauma of what's happened and still is happening to her. Haha... I'm beginning to ramble here so I'll can it and just say that you'll just have to read on and see ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

Ava looked at the nurse as she spoke quietly while leading her down the hallway to Tatum's room. "She has been pretty quiet since her friend came to visit her," she explained, glancing round at Ava.

"Her friend? Who Cody?" she inquired.

The nurse shook her head. "No, uh... Jeff I think it was."

Ava stopped abruptly. Jeff? "Jeff? As in Jeff Hardy? Long hair? Tattoos? Sorta looks like the epitome of hot sex walking?"

The nurse giggled. "Yes, that Jeff Hardy. He had flowers too, looked kind of like he was lost when he went in and then came out looking like he'd been broken almost," she said, clucking her tongue. "Are he and Miss Orison related?"

"No... They just have a close personal history," Ava remarked as they stopped at Tatum's room.

The nurse just nodded and then knocked gently. No answer came and the woman opened the door and spoke to Tatum. There was no reply. "Miss Orison?"

Ava stepped round her and into the room to find it completely devoid of Tatum. The bed was made and her crutches were missing. Seeing the bathroom door shut brought a slight wave of relief over Ava who had almost thought Tatum had left without being cleared. A second later the door opened and Ava sighed heavily before telling the nurse they'd be fine.

"So..." Ava began and saw Tatum put her hand up.

"If they told you he was here, good cause I don't want to talk about it," she told the older woman and Ava lowered her eyes as Tatum sat back down on her bed.

"You know, I can't play both sides and agree to not speak of each of you in front of the other, neither of you are twelve year olds who don't understand matters on the heart," Ava snapped, letting off a flurry of curse words in Italian before tossing her bag onto the small portable table and running a hand through her hair. "Look, Tatum, I love you both more than words but please this is getting beyond ridiculous. I want to know what happened, damn it!"

"I told him I didn't want him to come back!" she shot back viciously and Ava gaped, having not been expecting that. "He came to apologize and I told him that I didn't want him to apologize or bring me flowers!"

"Then what do you want him to do?" Ava implored, spreading her hands out.

Tatum sighed and shook her head. "What does it matter now?"

"It matters a whole lot. If a sorry and flowers will not work then what will darlin'?"

The younger of the two just looked at her friend for a moment before glancing at her lap. "I want him to be there for just me. He said without me he is a screw up and without me he's lost- I- I feel the same way. But that doesn't mean I want to be his mistress. If he thinks that way, I should be his girlfriend. I should be the one who tours with him-" she choked on her words as she started crying, the emotional strain of it all becoming too much.

Ava looked away for a moment before sighing heavily. "Fine, if you want him as your boyfriend tell him that," she remarked.

Tatum just stared at her for moment. "I have said it so many times now I don't know whether I want it anymore or if I'm just saying it because it provokes him into walking away," she admitted.

The Italian woman wanted nothing more than for both sides to be happy and at least be on speaking terms with the other but she knew the only way that was going to happen was if Jeff got rid of Beth and came crawling back to Tatum like a wounded animal wanting his medicine. The image almost made her giggle however the pain on her friend's face sobered her up quickly.

"Well, while you decide on which one it is honey, I am going to go and shove off to get all my work done," she began, with a chuckle. "It is so hard without my best girl on deck."

Tatum gave her the smallest of smiles and Ava felt that she had done her good deed here for the day and should push off before she ended up saying something to bring the mood right back down from its small spike.

* * *

He looked down at the white powder that was on the table before him. His eyes were bloodshot from his lack of sleep, his hair was greasy and haphazardly tied back, and his singlet hugged him tightly from the weight he had put on in the past two weeks.

Had it truly been two weeks since he had walked out on Tatum and told Beth he wanted to postpone the wedding within the span of twenty-four hours?

The time he'd taken from off the road had been happily given with the word spreading that they had intended on sending him out for a while to clear whatever was hurting his job so bad that he and Randy Orton had almost broken both their necks at one point.

Sighing heavily, he ran a hand down his face and suddenly pushed the powder away from him. What was he doing?

He remembered how bad it had felt to walk out of that hospital, how it had felt leaving her there and more importantly feeling helpless. It wasn't until he'd gotten home and he had seen Beth did he snap out of his depression and right into a complete three sixty of rage. Beth had not done a thing wrong that night except ask him how Tatum was and he had all but kicked her out.

Hanging his head, he muttered a curse before kicking the leg of the table out of frustration.

* * *

Tatum was discharged from hospital three weeks after Jeff had walked out. Being in the apartment was a whole lot worse than she had first thought. Everything reminded her of Jeff and when she wasn't laying on the couch with Paws cuddle into her chest then she was trying to do anything and everything possible to keep her mind distracted from thoughts of him. Her heart ached every time she remembered what it had been like to wake-up with him at her side; cuddling against her, seeking warmth and giving it back in return.

She shivered as a chill ran up her spine.

Leaning her weight on her crutches, she grunted and cursed as she tried to unscrew the cap off her medication bottle. She hated the things but it was either the medication or uncontrollable shaking.

The medication was merely the lesser of two evils and the shaking fits terrified her because she was all but helpless until they had worn off.

Managing to unscrew the top, she tipped two out into her hand and grabbed her bottle of water before taking them. She pulled a face as they slid down her throat, half-retching. "Ugh! I'll never get use to doing that," she groaned, putting the bottle down and covering her mouth.

Paws was sitting at her feet; looking up at her curiously. She glanced down and smiled a little. "Look on the bright side bubby, least I'm spending more time with you," she teased, bending down awkwardly to pet his head. She couldn't believe how quick he was growing and only in the last week or so had he really sprouted so that now he was a little over double the size he had been when Jeff-

Tatum shut her eyes. "Get a grip girl, you don't need him," she told herself, straightening up and used her crutches to get to the fridge and find something for her and Paws to eat.

Her mobile phone suddenly started to go off and she rolled her eyes. "Bloody perfect timing," she muttered as she picked it up. "Hello?"

* * *

Looking round at him, Tatum had to smile in embarrassment. He was doing way too much for her. "Cody, please really you don't need to do all this," she told him from where she sat at the kitchen counter.

He waved a hand at her. "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't help you out while you're half crippled," he teased back and she scowled playfully in return.

"One who does what he is told," she mumbled, resting her head in one hand.

Paws had been locked away in her bedroom not long after Cody had arrived once he'd rung to check if she was home. For some reason, he didn't like the young wrestler. It was a mystery to her as to why he growled and tried to bite at the man's ankles whenever he wasn't looking.

He'd never done to before.

Shaking her head, Tatum got up out of her seat when Cody instructed her to and let him help her into the chair at the table. "Honestly, I am happy you came over but you seriously didn't need to buy lunch on the way, I could've found something for us," she said, watching as he moved to sit opposite her.

"Tatum," he began, "I wanted to, take-away is always a lot more fun when you've got someone to enjoy it with and when you're upset, it can really brighten up the day."

Laughing at his excuse, she still told him he hadn't needed to do it. "Well, yeah- actually, I did need to," he mumbled before directing his attention to the plate of Chinese food in front of him; head down as though he was embarrassed over something.

Pursuing her lips slightly, she said thank you before picking up her fork. Something told her he hadn't just decided to pop in while the show was in town but she was grateful to have a friend for the day that didn't just drool and bark.

* * *

Cody kept his head down as they ate. Though he could see her glancing at him every now and then as she spoke, Cody wouldn't dare look up at her fully already nervous beyond words. How was he going to say it? When was he going to say it?

He felt like a fool.

If he just spat it out right here and now, it would probably make things awkward and if he didn't just come out with it, Tatum would probably work out that he wanted to say something and make him spit it out in the long run.

Maybe he should just forget it altogether. He knew she was still upset over everything that had happened and probably didn't want or need him hovering over her.


	32. Chapter 32

**Update:-**

**Friday, 6th January 2012:**

Hey all my lovelies. So I was thinking of making a return back to the wrestling fandom with a number of rewrites I've been working on and such however it would be under my new account: loki's valkyrie.

The poll up featured is to gauge who wants me back and such and such.

And to those waiting on the folders worth of stories, they have not been forgotten and I still have you all listed down for getting certain ones I have merely been heavily sidetracked from getting them complete and in order for you all. I am so sorry for how long the delay has been.

As for my new account, just search for loki's valkyrie both on here and deviantArt to find me and also I am on tumblr under .com.

Regards,

Kat


End file.
